Invader Zim: The Musical 2 The Music Returns
by A Scribbler
Summary: Years after the group managed to escape the Massive as well as end the musical nightmare they were living in, things have changed. But what ahppens when GIR finds his ipod and wants the music back and the music signal reaches the Massive? Well done GIR!
1. Please Read!

**Authors Note:**

**So I asked if people wanted a sequel to my first IZ musical and a couple of people said yes. So, being the people pleaser that I am, chose to do it. **

**Now, this is set a few years later when they are in their teens, so now I can cover more issues, give a little more development to characters as well as give a little more action for the ZAGR, DATR lovers out there, just don't expect much it's still a T rating after all XD**

**Also, this may be a musical sequel, but it is the third of a story plot. First there is a regular Fanfic called Pawn or Queen, then Invader Zim: The Musical, and then there's this one, so don't be confused, read them first XD**

**What else can I say…? Oh yeah, if you know a song that you want me to put in or have an idea for where a song to go and who to sing it etc, please out it in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do.**

**So, read on, Enjoy and Review or Review and Enjoy, whatever comes first. Or if you don't like it, review or don't, up to you. I feel like I've been saying that a lot but never gave people who didn't enjoy an option, so I put that on the end XD**

**Go forth and Read you… Readers! XD**

**-X-**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a fair few years since the two humans and two Irkens had escaped the control of the Massive and removed the signal of GIR's i-Pod from Zims super computer. And a lot had changed. No random bursts into song for one. Tak had rejoined skool, and now she was with Dib and Zim, just about to finish their first year at Hi-skool. Gaz on the other hand, being a year younger, was about to graduate from middle skool in preparation to join her sibling, friend and 'mate', as Zim called himself around her, in Hi-skool. Not that she was excited, skool was skool in her opinion, there was no point exaggerating the difference in buildings.

Although the presence of Tak had forced him to back off his alien obsession a little, Dib by no means stopped from tampering with the paranormal. And that also meant that him and Zim, although at an alliance, were in no way friends. They put up with one another for the sake of their sanity. Well, that was their excuse, not wanting to give it away that they were each doing it for their 'mates'. Likewise, Zim, knowing that he was now defective, still refused to give up on his mission. He wanted to prove that a defect was able to do something worth while. He was not under the Tallest command any longer, thus didn't wish to call himself a member of the Elite, however, he still referred to himself as an Invader. A self serving Invader. He had no Tallest. He had no ruler. He was Zim, and that was that.

The Irken empire had given up looking for their escaped defects long ago. They had lost contact with the ship the Tak had sent out, not knowing that it was a decoy, and presumed them dead. So for now, they were safe.

On this particular day, it was a Thursday afternoon and everyone was eager to escape from the confines of the classrooms. After this, there was only one more day at skool, and then they were free for the summer break. Zim was glancing at the clock, anxious as the time moved on without him. As soon as the bell went, it was his duty to run and meet Gaz from her skool. He remembered the last time he'd been late. He shuddered, but he relished it, that was one of the reasons he liked that human. No other human could strike fear into him like she did.

Tak listened to the whispers behind her and hunched over. Not again, she thought, just one day leave me alone. Dib looked over at her curiously. He knew that she'd been having some trouble settling in, but he thought he'd helped her. So why was she still shrinking into herself like that?

The bell rang and Zim sprinted from the room, vanishing from sight. Also in an attempt to get out, Tak didn't wait for Dib like she usually did, instead she too ran. He sighed and took his time following her, he'd give her a little time alone before he tried anything…

Meanwhile, GIR sighed with boredom. Mimi had gone out to do… whatever it is that Mimi robots do, GIR didn't know. But he missed her, he was someone to play with and when she was around his antenna did a little sparky thingy that he liked. Bored… Even Mini-Moose wasn't being any fun. He just hovered there… doing nothing. Much like the little robot.

GIR groaned aloud just to fill the silence. He missed sounds and noise, things that could distract him. In a fit of boredom he kicked the desk that sat next to the computer. A draw came loose and clattered to the floor, its contents spilling out. He chuckled at the sound, but then went right back to being bored.

He looks around and see's you sitting there, reading this. GIR grinned and waved.

"Hi munchkin reader! I broke fourth wall again! I like breaking things! So bored! Play with GIR? You been gone too long!" he see's you looking at something behind him, "Ooooooh! What's that?" he grinned.

He picked up something that had fallen from the draw. It was square with a small screen and headphones coming out of it. He cried out in a series of maniacal laughs before prodding his long lost friend.

"You brought Poddie back to GIR! Thank you…" he sobbs, "I love you!"

He jabbed it in irritation, but the screen remained dark and unusable.

"AWE it's broken! Oh, nah it isn't! Needs to wake up!" he decided firmly.

He looked around and saw the computer, he stuck out his tongue with excitement and turned to slot his i-Pod into the machine. But he hesitated, he looks at you for guidance.

"Me thinks Masta told me not to do this again after last time… but it was so fun… GIR wants to sing again!" he grins at you, "You don't remember Masta telling me not to, do ya? NAH, me either!"

He dropped the musical device into the machine and waited patiently. The computer burst into life and started humming with the new data it was receiving. The familiar booming tone cried out from the speakers.

**Musical Data Waves Download Complete!**

"Now… tha BIG button!" he grinned, "Munchkin reader? Should GIR press it?"

He waits for a moment for you to answer him.

GIR grins, "I can't hear ya so I hopes ya said yes!"

He slammed his fist on the button and stood back in awe.

**Musical data waves now programmed subconsciously, galactic. Broadcasting NOW!**

GIR ducked as smoke started hissing from the back of the computer, a large chunk of the screen cracked and splintered. He squeezed his eyes shut as he hear the bouncy ryth starting t pulsate in the air around him.

**Blow – Ke$ha:** (recommended by IZFanficReader4fun):

GIR:

(giggles before pointing at you the reader) _DANCE!_

GIR relished in the techno tune that pumped in the air around him. He'd missed this so much and he wasn't going to waste a moment of it. The i-Pod was downloaded, the familiar demanding tone of the computer told him that the music was now being broadcasted once again. He grinned and bounced in the spot.

_Once again I'm singing a song, come sing it with me, you know you want to,_

_Now the tune has stated to play, there's no where to run!_

GIR's eyes flashed red for a second, pointing once again at you with a wicked grin before fading back to the neon blue.

_You're coming with me!_

_It's time to bring it back and start a musical, _

_The music shall re-_

_I-Pod is taking over, no ones getting out!_

_The music has retur-ur-ur-ur-urned! Retur-ur-ur-ur-urned!_

_This place about to blow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Blow-ow-ow-ow-ow!_

_It's time for a sequel-el-el-el-el! Sequel-el-el-el!_

_Let's get on with the show-ow-ow-ow-ow! Show-ow-ow-ow-ow!_

_The music has re-_

_Now what?_

Mini-Moose:

_Squeak?_

GIR:

_The songs in control, they'll sing what they want, or sing what they don't!_

_Dib and Masta with Gaz and Tak, they'll love this I know, now on with the show! HA!_

_It's time to let it go and let the music out!_

_The music has re-_

_Now we're having fun and will be forever!_

_Cuz I broke the compu-u-u-u-u-u-ter! Agai-ai-ai-ai-ain!_

_You think it will explo-ow-ow-ow-ow-ode? Explo-ow-ow-ow-ode!_

_The music has retur-ur-ur-ur-urned! Retur-ur-ur-ur-urned!_

_Let's get on with the show-ow-ow-ow-ow! Show-ow-ow-ow-ow!_

_Computer has gone –_

GIR paused for a moment from his dancing in thought as the song chose to slow down slightly. He remembered what had happened the last time he'd broken the computer and changed the universe into a musical. He'd been in trouble, Gaz had been kidnapped and his Master had nearly been killed. GIR frowned, but then something sparked in his little robotic mind that made him grin manically. It had been an adventure… He liked adventures… AGAIN! he thought, AGAIN! The song continued with his mood:

GIR:

_Go go go go and sing, go and sing!_

_An adventure, make it rain on em!_

_Let me hear them sing! Let me, let me hear them sing!_

_Go insane! Go insane!_

_They will love it, what'll happen to em?_

_Masta will enjoy, I know I know he'll enjoy!_

GIR clutched his head from the overload of music pumping around him. He continued to sing, only it was grunted and forced through gritted metal teeth.

_Music taking… over!_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh…_

_Get used to it!_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh…_

The little robot threw his arms in the air, grinning manically as he cried out his next time through fits of hysterics.

_NOW ON WITH THE SHOW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! Show-ow-ow-ow-ow!_

_The music has retur-ur-ur-ur-urned! Retur-ur-ur-ur-urned!_

_This place about to blow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Blow-ow-ow-ow-ow!_

_It's time for a sequel-el-el-el-el! Sequel-el-el-el!_

_The music has returned…_

"Bye Munchkin! Talk to ya later kay?"

Zim just managed to make it to the skool just as Gaz was walking out. She smiled at him and stood before him expectantly. He arched his brow, the smile was not her usual 'I'm glad to see you but don't make a fuss' smile. This one was more of a 'I'm smiling for the sake of it, but you are in trouble'.

Instead of giving him a greeting, she just walked right past him. He lookeda round to see if anyone else had noticed this reaction, no one had. All of a sudden, he felt the need to cover his ears. Someone was playing their music really loud. He ignored it and rushed up to walk next to Gaz, curiosity burning inside of his squeedly-squooch.

**Hey Juliet – LMNT:**

Zim:

_Hey there, Gazlene… Hey there Gazlene!_

_Hey Zim's been watching you, every little thing you do,_

_Every time Zim sees you pass, in my squeedly-squooch makes it beat so fast!_

_I've sang this I think twice, but I see you roll your eyes,_

_Wish Zim knew what was wrong, but your lips are sealed that ain't nothing new…_

Zim grabbed her arm and span her around so that she was facing him, he leant in close and tilted her chip upwards so that they locked eyes.

_Cuz Zim knows you really like him, he hears the Dibs talks about him,_

_So he tries to kill me? But you save me, so please hear me!_

_Hey there Gazlene!_

_I think your fine, you really blow my mind!_

_Maybe, you could, tell me what's been up?_

_Zim just wants you to know, he's feels that something wrong,_

_With his Gazlene, Hey there Gazlene!_

Gaz sighed and pulled away from him, walking in the opposite direction down the street. Zim arched his brow.

_Hey there Gazlene!_

He managed to catch up with her and pick her up over his head so that she could escape him. He walked over to a tree that stood by the sidewalk and pinned her gently against it, looking down on her with determination.

_Gaz you got Zim so confused, thinking what did I do now?_

_Didn't blow Dib up like I wanted to! Thinking… Hey Gazlene, it'd be quieter with him gone…_

_You scare Zim with that look, but I'm gonna stand my ground._

_Give Zim just a hint or say, or a smile or a glare gimme something now!_

_Cuz I know you're gonna tell me, you've never kept secrets from me,_

_So why you trying to do without Zim, when you got Zim, where you want Zim! _

_Come on Gazlene!_

_You know, you're mine, now you're just wasting time!_

_Maybe, it's time, you told me the problem now,_

_I just want you to know, Zim will help you through,_

_Listen, Gazlene…_

_That hurt Gazlene!_

Gaz had stamped hard on his foot, making him stumble to the side, giving her chance to escape. Zim still followed after her, only raising his voice.

_Get back Gazlene!_

_Zim knows you're gonna tell him! It's just a matter of time!_

_So why you trying to fight Zim, when you know Zim, won't give up?_

_You don't have to give me that look? Let's just hang together?_

_So hear Zim when he says…_

_I'll help Gazlene!_

_Hey there Gazlene!_

_Please stop Gazlene!_

Zim finally managed to catch up with her, this time grabbing her arm and swinging her around to that he had her clutched to his chest, pinning her in place. She gritted her teeth as he continued to make a spectacle of himself.

_Zim knows, you're his, don't leave him here like this!_

_Maybe, you say, what's been up with you?_

_Zim just wants you to know, he'll make it go away,_

_Come on Gazlene… Tell Zim Gazlene!_

_Zim thinks, your fine, you really blow his mind,_

_Maybe, Gaz could, explain the matter?_

_It's not that hard to say, you know I won't go away!_

_Tell Zim Gazlene! Come on Gazlene! I'll help Gazlene! (X2)_

Zim span her around to the she fell backwards, her neck in the crook of his elbow, forcing her to hold onto him for balance.

_Hey there Gazlene…_

The music faded and the pair were left in the compromising position, staring at one another. Zim had really tried his hardest there. He gasped for breath and looked down at his mate. If she refused to tell him, he was more than temped to just left her fo and fall on the ground. She rolled her eyes at him again and looked like she was about to say something.

"You really want to know what's wrong Zim?" she snapped.

He nodded, "Hasn't that what Zim has just said?"

"No. You didn't say. You sang."

She saw his lavender-blue irises dilate in horror, "Zim did what?"

"You were singing Zim. Now why would you bee doing that?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He thought back, of course, how had the ingenious Zim have missed it? The music pumping in the air, the way his throat now felt like it was going to explode in on itself, he hadn't felt the need to do that since… But no, it couldn't be. Not again!

"Ow…"

He looked down at the sound, pulling him from his thoughts. In his horror and sudden trail of through, he'd let his mate slip from his grasp and hit the ground. He grinned sheepishly and then suddenly narrowed his eyes in rage as he helped Gaz to her feet. She watched in curiosity as he started to growl.

"I'm going to destroy that robot…"

Tak burst into her base and started scrubbing at her burning face, fading out of her human disguise and revealing her Irken form. She hated crying, it was un-Irken and hurt like hell! But sometimes it was either necessary or unstoppable. Maybe even both if she was on a really bad day. Like today…

They'd called her names again, names that no human let alone Irken should ever be called. There was only so much she could do about her human form, it was limited, but her Irken form, she could still alter that. And she had been trying to. By nature, Irkens were never 'curvy' as humans call it, but it depressed her that the males of his planet glorified them. What if her Dib started to fall for that outlet, she'd be of no interest to him any more. She had lsot everything in her life, she couldn't loose him too.

She pulled open a draw in her desk and pulled out a glass syringe and a sealed glass vial. She'd discovered long ago that humans have 'hormones' and that they can be injected to induce emotions or, in her case, curves. She'd been doing this for some time now, and Dib had only caught her once. He'd taken them away from her, but it was all to easy to get them back. He could kid himself that he wasn't going to be tempted by another female, but he couldn't kid her. It didn't hurt her, it just left a little mark. Tak filled the needle and hovered it over her arm. For Dib, she thought, for Dib.

"Tak!"

She jumped and dropped the needle to the floor, spinning on her heel to see who had dared intrude on her private quarters, let alone her base. She almost felt inclined to relax as she saw the figure before her. Raven hair styled in a scythe-spike, glasses that magnified his amber eyes… But his expression of disappointment and panic made her tense even more.

"Tak…" Dib sighed, "You promised me."

"You don't know what it's like! To have them point and call names and make you feel like the lowest life form of the galaxy!"

"Yeah, actually I do. But I don't care because that's their problem, not mine." He retorted.

"I don't see it that way…" she snapped.

He watched as tears started to seep from her violet eyes. The sound of music made him jump, there must have been some noisy neighbours or something… He shook it off and looked down at Tak, not sure how to comfort her. Normally he'd just attempt a hug or pointlessly tell her that everything was going to be okay. But not today. Today, something else was pushing him forward.

**The Last Night – Skillet:** (for WatermelonwafflesBISCUITS who loves Skillet)

Dib:

_You come to me with holes in your wrists, You tell me this will be the last time injecting this._

Tak:

_I just want to look like them, didn't want you to have a freak, it's fine…_

Both:

_But I/You know it's a lie!_

Dib:

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere, you want me to be,_

_I've got you that's all I want, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything, you need me to be._

Dib stepped forward, crushing the vial of hormones under his foot and gripped her shoulders, looking forcefully into her violet eyes. For a moment, she looked like she was going to hit him, but she relaxed and leaned into him. He sighed and stroked her antenna gently.

Dib:

_You don't need to do this just to please them,,_

_Cuz they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all…_

Tak:

_I'm so sick of when they say, you're such a freak or go away,_

_I'm fine…_

Both:

_But I/you know it's a lie!_

Dib:

_Don't change a damn thing you are perfect,_

_Look me I the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be,_

_It's the last time I'll let you hurt, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_Just stop this it won't change how I feel,_

_The last night, away from me…_

Dib stepped away from the Irken and started clearing up the shards of broken glass and needles, brushing away the feel of the human hormones from his hands. He looked over and saw one of her bags. Without hesitation, he started shoving her clothes and other items inside of it.

_The night is so long when everything wrong,_

_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold._

_Tonight… Tonight…_

Tak stared at her mate in shock and awe. He was willing to make her live with him, just so he could watch over her? Was she worth that much to him? Why? She had failed at everything in her life. She couldn't even make herself look more human for him. Why did he care about such a failure so much? She jumped as she noticed her hands being folded in his. He looked at her determinedly as if there was no force on Earth that was going to change his mind.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone,_

_Look me I the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be,_

_The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything, you need me to be…_

_I won't let you hurt yourself, and I'll be your reason why…_

_The last night away from me…_

_Come live with me…_

He felt her antenna entwine around the scythe-spike in his hair and she leant forward to nip his chin gently, he in turn brushed his teeth against hers. It was something that he'd gotten used to over the years. A strange Irken custom to express affection.

"You'd really let me live with you?"

He smirked, "It's the only way I'm gonna be able to keep an eye on you."

She shook her head, "Idiot human…"

"Crazy Irken…" he retorted playfully.

He pulled her close and held her there for a moment, before he suddenly froze as realisation washed over him. She pulled back, eyes wide ready to attack what had made him react so. His jaw was tensed and his body rigid.

"Dib?" she asked, nervously.

He struggled to find the words, "Did we just… sing?"

Her eyes narrowed. Had they just sang? No, they couldn't have, they hadn't sung since that idiotic SIR unit of Zim's merged the music device with the supercomputer. But he'd fixed it so that it could never happen again, didn't he. She gritted her teeth, he probably forgot. Oh that moron! The couple looked at each other and said with mirrored irritation and determination the one thing they were certain was the root of this problem.

"Zim."

**A/N:**

**Well that's the first chapter of my Invader Zim Musical Sequel, wow try saying that ten times really fast XD**

**I know it's a bit long, but I wanted to get as much of a big intro as I could before things got moving. Now I hope you liked it and don't be afraid to send me a song request or something like that. Just so you know I'm probably going to be a little slower with updating this because I'm writing another story at the moment and the songs take ages to re-write, but this is a taster of what's to come. XD**

**Review and Enjoy or Enjoy then Review, whatever one comes first. Why is that my catchphrase? XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hello readers! Just to say this is another kind of intro chapter and the really down to business will be in the next chapter, but this one will still be interesting for ya XD**

**Also, I have to say, it's more fun listening to the songs in the background so that you can see what's been done with the tunes and words and such. So yeah, read on and review XD**

**-x-**

****

Tak, being much faster then Dib as well as not having a full bag of clothes to carry, had probably already arrived at Zim's base by this point. Dib was so confused, it had been years since Zim's robot had plugged its i-Pod into the computer causing the galaxy to become a musical. How could it have happened again? But Tak was right, knowing Zim it was all to easy to re-activate it and he'd just forgotten. Now, Did hatred having to sing at random times during the day depending on his feelings, but now he was older, he understood from his diet with Tak that it wasn't all bad. He had the courage to say things he wanted, but couldn't in normal life. But that wasn't enough to make up for the embarrassment and stupid tunes that pretty much chose themselves. He had to hurry; he didn't want to end up singing a bunch of girls' songs again.

The front door of the base was already open so he didn't waste any time storming inside and activating the lift that sat under the desk next to the sofa. By the time he'd arrived in the base, Zim and Tak were at each others throats, Gaz rolling her eyes in the corner.

"Déjà vu, huh Dib?" she sighed, looking at her brother.

"Again? You idiot! Can't you handle one little SIR unit?" Tak cried, her human disguise fading as she shoved Zim in the chest.

"Do not come here blaming Zim!" he retorted, "It was not his doing!"

"It never is, is it?" Dib added, sarcastically.

Zims eye started to twitch threateningly just as a series of electric guitars started flooding through the pipes in the ceiling. They all groaned. Yes, it was well and truly back. Words flooded in their throats like vomit, but this couldn't be swallowed down. Instead, it poured out from their lips before they could stop it. This was going to take some getting used to… again.

**Fat Lip – Sum41:**

Zim:

_You're storming through my base like everything's my fault!_

Dib:

_Oh well it would be the first time even you can admit that!_

Zim:

_It was GIR!_

Dib:

_Like before?_

Zim:

_I took his i-Pod away!_

Dib:

_Heard it was in your desk he found it all the same!_

Zim:

_Zim knows that in hindsight it wasn't the best place, _

_But GIR is a moron I never thought he'd find it!_

Dib:

_Well that worked so well! _

_Now we're stuck in song! _

_I'm sick of all this happening again!_

Zim:

_Don't you dare waste Zim's time, Moaning about how this is inconvenience!_

_I will go get it fixed, Maybe it just needs one screw like before. Shut up!_

Tak rolled her eyes and shoved Zim out of the way to examine the machine herself. Instantly, her pupils dilated. Everyone looked at her expectantly, apart from Zim, who just glared at her with distain. She tilted her head and thought about how to break the news to them…

Tak:

_Oh – kay, we're doomed,_

_No it's no screw, the back it totally fried,_

_But what would you expect with an Irken like you!_

Zim:

_Oh really, that's rich!_

Gaz:

_She's got a good point…_

Zim:

Gazlene don't start!

It was GIR and not Zim!

Dib:

_So what can we do to fix this up and,_

_Stop all the song it's getting to me and,_

_While I'm on a rant, why don't you call her Gaz?_

_I'm sick of the dumb formality!_

Zim:

_Zim hardly thinks that the point,_

_Right now we've got to get to GIR and then find out what,_

_He has done down here,_

_Then get it fixed before Zim takes him apart!_

Hearing all the commotion, GIR dropped down from his hiding place in the tubes that snaked along the ceiling. He looked up as everyone stared down at him with a mixture of distain and expectance. He knew he was in trouble, he always was. And he thought he knew why… he grinned sheepishly.

GIR:

_Just wanted to, hear the singing,_

_I missed it so, I did it again!_

_But believe me, didn't mean to hurt computer,_

_But this is fun, cuz now we're signing!_

Dib and Zim:

_Well no it's not fun and I'm we're sick of this song and,_

_Now we're dueting this is just so wrong!_

_Can we please just figure out how to get this thing fixed again?_

Gaz:

_But this don't make sense how's it so broken this time?_

Tak:

_It's Zim and GIR, you expected much else?_

_They're a hazard, wanted by crazy boy house!_

Zim:

_I'm sure you meant Dib there._

Dib:

_Oh shut your mouth Space-Boy!_

GIR:

_By the way computers burst into fire now!_

GIR was right, sparks had started shooting from the screen and flames started to lick at the machinery. While they tried to extinguish them, their irritations were growing by the second.

All:

_This is just a waste of time! It just can't be fixed in a burning state like this!_

_There's another way, if we just order a new computer and then_

_Replace the old parts…_

_Retrieve the song cursed device,_

_By that point we could…_

_Get rid of this musical world once more!_

They all gasped for breath, staring at one another in determination.

"So basically, get a new computer and swap a few parts over and it'll be fixed." Said Gaz, arching her brow.

"Simply put, yes." Zim answered.

"So why didn't we just say that to start with?" Dib cried, exasperated.

Tak shrugged, "It's not the weirdest thing that's happened in these musicals…" She had a good point there, "So how long will this computer take to arrive?"

Zim narrowed his maroon eyes in thought, "Zim suspects no longer than a day or two."

"And you're sure that it's not just a screw we need like before?" Dib groaned, raising an eyebrow.

Zim glowered at him and pointed to the flaming computer, "What does the Dib-filth think?"

Gaz smirked and rolled her eyes at her brothers failed attempt at sarcasm. But then she looked down and noticed the large bad that he had been dragging around. She nodded towards it.

"What's that?"

Dib looked down and reddened slightly, "Tak is moving in for a while…"

"Then I'm staying here for the night." She took a step closer to Zim, "I'm not listening to you two all night…"

Dib went full on scarlet. He and Tak had never even gotten close, what was that supposed to mean? No, he wasn't going to bite. He clenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself down.

"B-but, it's a skool night."

"And you're excuse is…?" she challenged.

Tak smirked, admiring the younger females power over Dib. She could see why her and Zim worked so well, she didn't take any of his crap and he was still in military mind-set so her orders were something he was willing to agree to. Strange, she thought, Gaz and Zim were very forceful with one another, not afraid to lay down the law. Whereas she and Dib, they were very cautious of one another, taking extra care to be gentle as if they were so fragile a single tap could shatter them… Was she that weak?

"Fine. But if there's any -"

"Jeez Dib, she's big girl now, she can handle herself." Tak snapped playfully.

Gaz stared at her defender questioningly before nodding in approval. She could never bring herself to call Tak a friend, they really knew nothing about each other for that, but they got along nevertheless. She was an ally, and that was a bug step for Gaz. For either of them actually.

Soon after they had attempted to put out the flames on the computer, and failed, Dib and Tak chose to leave as it was getting late. All of them took the elevator up into the living room where Dib gave a final attempt at convincing his sister to come home with them, to which he failed. He hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and left with Tak following behind. Gaz watched them leave and felt a hint of longing. Why was it that they were so open with each other and yet her and Zim barely said a word of caring towards one another. In fact, apart from the music, they never had. Zim sensed her hesitation and prodded her gingerly on the shoulder.

"Gaz?"

She turned to face him and took him by surprise by pressing her lips against his. He looked down on her with wide eyes before giving in and returning the kiss. But she broke away all to quickly.

"And that was for…?" he asked.

She sighed, "Does there need to be a reason?"

"Zim is confused."

"Me too…" she struggled to find the words, "It's just I've been thinking, we're not like other couples."

"We're not like other people, little-Gaz."

"Yeah but… We're _really_ not. It's like we don't really care about each other if we have to wait for a stupid musical number where we have no choice!"

He recoiled from her words, "Is that it? What is it with humans thinking that compassion if dead if they do not talk about it at every opportunity? It's sickening. Zim does not say it, because he feels that he does not need to."

"Yeah, it is sickening." She nodded, seeing his point, but not sure if she believed it, "I'm not good with words Zim, and neither are you."

"Zim doesn't pretend to be."

Oh no, not again…

**Awake and Alive – Skillet:**

Zim:

_I'm at war with myself cuz this, _

_Tries to make me say my thoughts,_

_I struggle to fight it back, _

_I just can't seem to shut my mouth!_

Gaz:

_It's getting harder to stop the song, _

_And my mind is racing fast,_

_I'm not good expressing this…_

Both:

_It's awake and alive,_

_The music knows what we feel inside,_

_Now is the time, to say what we want, don't have a choice._

Gaz:

_Right here, right now,_

_I'll say it once and leave it at that…_

Zim:

_Zim knows how little-Gaz feels…_

Both:

_It's awake and it's alive!_

Zim:

_Zim's at war with himself cuz he,_

_Really does care for you Gaz,_

_But finding the words is hell,_

_It seems you're the same without the song._

Gaz:

_When I want to say I care,_

_The words just get so stuck,_

_You just get inside my head._

Both:

_It's awake and alive,_

_And we know how we feel inside,_

_Now it's our time, lets say it all now the timing feels right._

Gaz:

_Right here, right now,_

_I'm with you and wouldn't change…_

Zim:

_Zim knows what he believes inside,_

Both:

_It's awake and it's alive!_

He pulled her close to him roughly and pressed his lips against hers. Part of him felt weak that he was unable to tell her how much he was willing to protect her, destroy any being that dared upset her. Now here he was forced to say it through a computer malfunction. He remembered when this had happened the first time. So many musical notes had passed from their lips. Once the music stopped, he found that the words were harder to come by. He broke away from her. Part of him felt weak, but right now, it was like something inside of him was _waking up…_

Zim:

_In the dark…_

Both:

_I can feel you in my sleep,_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me,_

Zim:

_Forever hold his heart that I will give to you!_

Both:

_Forever I will live for you!_

Zim produced his metallic PAK legs and bound her body to his so that there was no escape. She didn't fight it and pushed herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in turn so that he was not going anywhere.

_I'm awake and alive,_

_Now I know how I feel inside,_

_Now it's my time,_

_I'll do what I want, cuz this is my life!_

Gaz:

_Right here, right now, I'll stand my ground and never back down!_

Zim:

_I know what I believe inside._

Both:

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

Something inside of them felt as though it was _waking up_ for the first time. She forced his lips against hers and let his pointed tongue wrap around hers. Why couldn't she say things like this to him on a normal day? Why must she wait for stupid and impossible situations like this? She knew that she loved him, and she was sure that he cared about her, but it wasn't in their nature to say it aloud without help. Was that why she didn't mind the music so much? She wasn't sure. But right now, all she was sure about was that he wasn't letting her go, and in turn, she wasn't letting go of him. But time was taking its toll, and soon they both had to part for air.

He smirked down at her, "Does that answer your question, little-Gaz?"

She shrugged playfully, "Well if it's the best answer I'm gonna get, sure."

Just at the moment, GIR came screaming into the room, arms failing in the air as the tip of his antenna held a small flame at the top of it. Zim rolled his eyes and retraced the PAK legs, letting his mate slip away from him. Gaz bent over and casually blew a small puff of air over the robot, extinguishing the flame. He paused in mid cry and then started to giggle.

"Did you not listen to Zim when he said don't go near the flames?" Zim snapped.

GIR tilted his head childishly, "Did I listen when you said about the music?"

Gaz smirked and answered for the pair of them, "Nope…"

It had gotten pretty dark outside and Dib was starting to feel tired. He had just finished clearing out half of his closet to make room for Tak's things. It was strange moving her in with him, right… but strange. But then with tiredness, came an awkward predicament.

Dib swallowed hard and indicated to the bed, "Better get some rest, last day of freshman year tomorrow. You can have the bed, if you want."

He was so jittery, Tak thought, "Won't you be cold on the floor? I don't sleep remember."

"Oh, right, yeah…"

Come on Dib, snap out of it! He told himself, luckily keeping it in his head instead of blurting things aloud like normal.

"Share?" she offered breaking the silence so hard that they could almost hear it shatter.

"Okay." He said, panicking that he answered a little too quickly.

She gave a rare shy smile and pushed herself under the covers, pressing herself against the wall so that there was enough room for him in the single bed. She arched her brow in secret amusement at the little space-ships that were printed on the sheets. Dib tried to act cool, not an easy task for him at that moment, and casually shifted down next to her so that they were laying face to face. She chuckled quietly as she noticed he'd left his glasses on. He tried to hide his blush as she removed them for him and had to lean over him to place them on his table.

Without his glasses, her violet eyes blurred into her mint skin, but he could still make out her smile, soft yet determined, from years of not being allowed to smile, her muscles in her face were on constant guard to snap it away at the slightest moment. It was strange looking at her now, like he didn't ever want to make her smile go away. The he wanted to get rid of everything that dared try. He wasn't used to this really, only when she was around. Now she would be around all the time…

"Dib?" she asked, looking at his blank expression and starting to feel self-conscious.

"Tak…" he answered softly, cupping her cheek and leaning closer to her.

She was taken my surprise by his swift moment and for a moment thought about reacting on instinct and pulling back, but she ignored it. Instead she welcomed his touch, letting his lips brush against hers lightly before going to pull away. She stopped him by leaning forward and forcing their lips together with more force, opening his mouth with hers and letting his tongue slide around hers. She loved moments like this, it was the only time she felt normal, like she was good enough for him… human. She wrapped her snake-like tongue around his, holding it in place so that he couldn't move away from her and slide her un-gloved hand under his night top, tracing his abs with her fingers. Dib sighed blissfully and pulled her so that she had her stomach pressed against his. His hands also travelled, under the back of her shirt and caressing the small of her back up to her shoulders, their legs entangling around each other. She moaned over his lips as he reached up and started to stroke her antenna, making her press her body closer to him. It was bliss, but it wasn't enough. They both ached to discover more of each other but weren't sure how, it was new to both of them. All of a sudden, Tak froze and pulled away, unwrapping he tongue from his and rolling over to face the wall.

Tak hated herself for doing that her herself as well as to him, but she couldn't bring herself to go any further. She was still Irken, and he was still human. Not only that, she was a defect Irken. What good was she? When all was said and done, he needed to be with a human, not some freak like her.

Dib stared at her in surprise, which quickly faded into dismay. Had he hurt her? Did he go to far? Why had she spun away so quickly? He turned to replace his glasses before gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tak? Are you okay?" he swallowed thickly, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry…"

She felt him slump down, she turned to face him, "It's not you. But you do need to be with someone like you. Me… I'm an abomination on this planet, I'm nothing like you…"

He eyed her and smirked, "Well, that's good, it'd be weird going out with someone just like me."

She smiled slightly, "I'm serious Dib, this… this isn't right, for either of us. We're not the same and pretending like this… it's only just temping a fate that isn't ours."

He sighed and took her hand under the covers, holding it tight to his chest, "You worry too much, and that's coming from me."

She smirked, "My obsessive compulsive Dib…"

"Exactly, _your_ Dib."

"Thanks Dib…" she blushed a darker shade of green, "Did you want to… go from where we left off?"

She sounded forced, like it was a question she felt like she had to ask rather than looking for a genuine answer. Yes, he did very much want to pick up from before, but he couldn't bring himself to go through it. Right now, she looked lost. And being lost is never good under these circumstances. Instead, he smiled softly and traced the line of her jaw and pulled her close so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"This is good…"

A slow, lullaby of a melody that contained mainly piano floated around them. Before, they would have been irritated by the interruption that they could do nothing about. But for some reason, it just felt right, so they let it carry on.

**Just a Kiss – Lady Antebellum:** (I love how I hardly had to chance any words here XD (recommended byIZFanficReader4fun))

Tak:

_Lying here with you so close to me,_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath._

_But caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile…_

Dib:

_I've never opened up to anyone,_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms,_

Both:

_But we don't need to rush this ,lets just take it slow…_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_No I don't wanna push too far,_

_Just a shot in the dark, that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss good night…_

Tak;

_I know that if we give this a little time…_

Both:

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find…_

Tak:

_It's never felt so reall_

Dib:

_No it's never felt-_

Both:

_-so right!_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_No I don't wanna push too far,_

_Just a shot in the dark, that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss good night!_

_No I don't wanna say... goodnight…_

Dib:

_Too bad humans need sleep…_

Both:

_But you'll be in my dreams…/I'll protect you in sleep_

Dib:

_Tonight,_

Tak:

_Tonight,_

Both:

_Tonight…_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_No I don't wanna push too far,_

_Just a shot in the dark, that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

Dib:

_So baby, I'm alright…_

Tak:

_Lets do this right…_

Both:

_With just a kiss goodnight… A kiss goodnight…_

_Kiss goodnight…_

To prove his point, Dib kissed her gently on the forehead. She nuzzled in closer to him and breathed him in. She looked up into his amber eyes and tilted her head questioningly.

"You're sure you don't prefer this?" she asked, her figure turning to static before morphing into her human form.

"Hmmm, well, that's okay…" he reached up to her indigo hair where he knew her disguised antenna was and stroked them, making her shudder and change back to Irken form, "But this is perfect."

Dib ducked his head to place a soft kiss on her lips to which she eagerly returned. By the time they pulled away, Dib was already half asleep. She smiled to herself and gently took his glasses off again, placing them on the window ledge next to her instead of risking waking him by putting it on the table. She looked at her mate and sighed, nuzzling into him. She wondered to herself: How could something so right… pick something so wrong. But she tried to shake it away, he wouldn't be happy if he knew she was thinking like that again. Enjoy him, she told herself, enjoy him before he comes to his big-headed senses!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**PLEASE READ! I'VE MESSED SOMETHING UP A LITTLE!**

**Okay, so you know a the start of the story I said that Dib, Zim and Tak were just finishing their first year of High School, well I was okay with that, until one of my reviewers in another fic told me about some differences in the U.S from the U.K. So I looked up the ages for American high schools and first years are like 14! I thought they were like 16 or something! O.o**

**So I thought that's way too young for these kind of issues like injecting hormones and sexual tension and what not, so I've changed a few little details. So here goes not to get confused.**

**Instead, Dib, Zim and Tak are finishing their third year, so they're juniors and are about 17 years old. Gaz would now be finishing her second year, making her about 16, but because I've already said before that she's in a different school, she will be. Still in high school just a different one from the rest. I'll be giving hints to this pretty soon as a reminder.**

**That makes me feel a little better about the sexual tension and stuff like that, 14 is just too young for me to write about in my opinion XD **

**Everything else is the same, so enjoy and I really hope I haven't confused anyone too much. If there's still a few things I haven't explained, just PM me**

**-x-**

"Okay class, now as you go off and finish your **third** year, I'd like to give a warming to you all. Take this warning because it's also the last piece of advice I'll ever give you." The sadistic teacher sneered, "Ignore all of the noises you hear about Hi-Skool being the greatest years of you life. It's a lie! Instead, you must get used to the horrors that lay inside… because Hi-Skool will _never_ end… You're all doomed!"

Instantly, music started pumping into the air around them. Tak, disguised in her human form, and Dib exchanged glances of horror as well as intrigue before turning to glare at Zim who just simply leant back in his chair waiting. This was going to be interesting… he thought to himself.

**High School Never Ends – Bowling for Soup:**

Bitters:

_Four years, you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure,_

_All the stones and sticks from the stuck up chicks,_

_So superficial so immature._

_Then when you graduate, you take a look around and you'll say 'hey wait!_

_This is the same as where I just came from, I thought it was over!'_

Zim (face palms):

_Oh that's just great…_

Bitters:

_The whole doomed world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's failing next,_

_Who's doomed in money, who's doomed in honeys, who's kinda doomed and who's just a mess._

(she paused to point at Zim) _and you still don't have the right look,_

(she changed direction to point at Dib) _and you still don't have the right friends._

_Nothing changes but the faces the names and the trends,_

_Hi-Skool never ends._

The bell rang out through the corridors, making the class jump up to their feet. Ms. Bitters slithered into a shadow and escaped out of a crack in the window, making Dib shudder. He waited for Tak as they walked out into the corridor, Zim following behind. All around them the song was still going on in the form of students conversing and gossiping… It was torture!

Torque:

_Check out the popular kids! You'll never guess what Jessica did!_

Zita:

_And how did Letter M loose all that weight?_

Jessica:

_And Tak has got a hickie so I guess Dibs straight…_

Tak:

_It's like the only thing that matters, is climbing up that social ladder._

_(_she turned to shout at the girl who'd spoken about Dib_) Still care about your hair and your make-up set? _

_Doesn't matter, you'll be earth-meat by the time I'm through!_

Gretchen: 

_So Jessica, she's the prom Queen, There's Dib, captain of the space-club! Then Zim, the clown. And Torque, the quarter back._

Dib:

_Seen it all before…_

Zim:

_I want to self destruct!_

All:

_The whole doomed world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's failing next,_

_Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,_

_Who's throwing up before this song ends…_

Tak:

_And I still don't have the right look…_

Dib:

_And I don't have normal friends…_

Zim:

_And you still try to make them think I'm an alien…_

All:

_Hi-Skool never ends…_

_The whole doomed world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's failing next,_

_Who's doomed in money, who's doomed in honeys, who's kinda doomed and who's just a mess._

Dib:

_So we still don't have the right look,_

_And we still have the same weird friends,_

_And we're pretty much the same as we were back then…_

All:

_Hi-Skool never ends! (X3)_

Zim:

_Here we go again…_

The crowd dispersed as everyone flooded out of the skool gates. Tak looked over her shoulder at the girls who had mentioned Dib, now they had moved back onto their regular target. Her. She sighed and made up some excuse about picking up more stuff from her base to bring to his house. He nodded and accepted her peck on the cheek before she vanished. He thought for a moment, thinking that maybe he should help her out. That was, until he saw Zim, taking his time instead of rushing off.

"Hey Zim!" Dib called, "Aren't you meeting Gaz today?"

The alien eyed Dib like an animal searching for danger before he shrugged, "The Dib-sister has her schooling end later today. So Zim shall be meeting when he feels it necessary."

Again with the third person? "So you any closer to fixing the computer? If all it needs is a darn screw like last time…"

"The technology I possess is highly advanced, it shall take more then a screw this time Dib-worm."

"Oh right, like some tape too?" he retorted sarcastically.

Zim narrowed his eyes warningly. Dib just shrugged it off as usual. So they were going t be stuck in song again… well, it had been a few years since anything this big had happened, maybe they could do with a change. Why was Dib even here, Zim thought, Oh, Zim knows, he's trying to make an effort for his siblings sake. Pfft, fool… Wait… should Zim do that too? For the sibling?

"So… Hi-Skool never ends, huh human?"

Dib folded his arms and shook his head, "Don't start that again…"

Zim tilted his head, "And what did that female worm mean? That she guessed you were 'straight'? How can a human be straight in shape? Did she expect you to be curved? Zim doesn't understand."

Dib smacked his palm to his forehead, "It's not about shape Zim, it's… you know what? Look it up online, you're bound to be very enlightened…"

"Ahem…"

The pair turned around to see Jessica, the tall blonde girl who had questioned Dib's sexuality, was standing behind them, looking annoyed and reluctant in their presence. She eyed them as questioningly as they were to her.

"My parents are away this weekend and, like, they've said that I can have an end of year party, but, like, everyone in my grade has to be invited… So, like, that kinda means you two as well." She groaned.

"You're asking us to your house party?" Dib rephrased, more for himself than anyone else.

She shrugged, "Yeah… So, like, be there."

From a distance, Tak was watching this unfold. She had heard that one female just as she was leaving. What had that brain-worm want with her mate? Tak had been too curious to resist. Now, she really wished that she had. A new emotion was bubbling inside her that was reactivating her Invader skills. She wanted to hurt this human female, make her regret talking to Dib, make her wish she had never been released from her smeet-facility or whatever it was that humans did with new young! Yet, she suppressed it. Earth was her home now. Humans were the ones she had to live with, including this one. So instead of carrying out the mission she was plotting in her head, she merely bit hard on her lip and turned away, walking in the opposite direction and out of sight.

"And if Zim does not wish to attend this… Par-tee?" Zim snapped, folding his arms at the human who had once triggered the start of the Keef invasion years ago.

"Then, like, I don't care…" she huffed, "I've just got to invite people, oh and I guess that means that other weirdo is invited too. But it doesn't mean I want certain people to show up."

"Tak is not a weirdo." Dib narrowed his eyes, pointing at the girl threateningly, "And I'm tired of you giving her a hard time."

"So… if she isn't a weirdo, then how did you know I was talking about her?"

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back to her friends, looking repulsed that she had actually spoken to them. Dib clenched his fists in rage. How dare she! Zim leant away from Dib slightly as the heated anger seemed to radiate from the boy. Zim wasn't sure how to react to this side of Dib, it was a very rare trait that would have come in handy if he used it more often. Normally, Zim would have laughed and poked more fun out of Dib, but this was different. Not that Zim cared for Tak that much, in fact they rarely got along, but he couldn't help but imagine if someone had used that tone to talk about his Gaz. His antenna quirked harshly as the very thought…

"Uh… Dib-worm?"

Dib blinked hard and muttered through gritted teeth, expecting more verbal abuse, "What?"

Zim shrugged nervously, "It seems pointless to dwell on the musings of a human of a lower intelligence than _you_. Surely the Dib must know that if he thinks the female is wrong, then the Dib must be right."

"What're you getting at Space-boy?"

"You know the real Tak, not them. So understand that they're wrong about her, if you really like her, then you shouldn't care what they say. However, if the Dib really is insulted…"

Zim grinned devilishly as one of the PAK compartments opened and produced a good three inches of the spider legs, poised and sharp. Dib furrowed his brow and gingerly pushed the legs until they were fully hidden again.

"Is this your attempt at comfort, Zim?" he asked sceptically.

Zim looked outraged, "You misunderstand Zim! Zim merely meant, that the female insulted Tak, which is to insult an Irken, which is to insult Zim. Also, to insult Tak is to insult the Dibs choice of a mate, once again insulting Irkens and also," he took a breath, "to insult the Dib is to insult the Dibs family, namely Gaz." He narrowed his eyes, "Which is to receive a sudden end from Zim…"

It took a moment for Dib to register all of this. He adjusted his glasses and rolled his eyes with a sigh. In a strange sense, he figured that Zim was trying to make him feel better… even if it was twisted to sound like it was for his own gain. But it wouldn't be the Zim he knew otherwise. Dib smirked and brushed Zim on the shoulder with his fist.

"Thanks… Space-boy."

Zim looked at his shoulder as if a new head was about to grow before composing himself. He returned the gesture, but a lot harder, making Dib grunt in pain.

"Forget it, Dib-filth."

_*In the Membrane Household* (for some reason all of my page breakers have been deleted so I've had to put these in instead…)_

Gaz heard the front door slam and a series of footsteps rush across the landing and into Dibs room. She skipped the last half of her skool day because the horrid sounds of her overly happy teacher singing "Sunshine, Lollypops and Rainbows" was just making her as close to vomiting as was possible. She figured that she would have been able to handle it more if she'd been put in the same skool as her brother and Zim, but unfortunately, Mr. Elliot had to move skools and so did the rest of the class. He had figured that it wouldn't be good for the students to loose such a 'reliable and trustworthy friend as a teacher'. Gaz thought otherwise… She hadn't told Zim that she'd skipped because she knew that he'd only end up around hers sooner or later. That's just the way they were, they just knew where the other was going to be…

At first, Gaz thought that it had been Dib rushing to his room, but then she wondered why he'd be alone, for there was only one set of footsteps. Normally Tak was with him or they went our for a bit first. She closed her Game-Slave and pressed her ear against the wall that separated her room from her brothers. This was definitely _not_ her brother. For one thing, her brother didn't sob. When he was upset, he full on yelled and shouted. This was different…

She pushed herself off of her bed and went to the room next door, tapping lightly on the door. Everything fell silent. Gaz took this as a hint to enter, not that she'd ever bothered that much about the privacy of Dibs room before. Inside, she saw an Irken figure laid on its side, facing away from her. Gaz knew that it was Tak instantly. Tak was tall, her antenna was curled and she was also more curvy, not natural for an Irken apparently…

"Tak?" Gaz said hesitantly, "Uh… You alright?"

Tak rolled over and revealed steaming red circles around her violet eyes. Was she crying? Gaz swallowed hard and tilted her head.

"Evidently not." Gaz muttered, grabbing a handful of tissues of a box on the desk and handing them to the alien.

Tak sat up and took them, wincing in pain as she dabbed the burnt marks around her eyes.

"Sorry, "Tak sighed, "this is such embarrassing behaviour for an invader…"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "You're no invader anymore so don't apologise, go right ahead. So… what's up?"

Tak took a long shuddering breath and looked at Gaz directly in the eyes, "Do humans often torment one another for no reason? Or do they detect the defect and swarm on them?"

Gaz was taken back by the question, "Well, sometimes people bully others because of differences, but you do get those who do it just for fun. Why?"

Tak clenched her fists, "It seems that a few humans in class have detected the differences in me."

"You're being bullied?" Gaz looked down, she didn't see that one coming, "That's not the Tak I know, and she'd definitely wouldn't be sitting here taking it."

"That one… Jessica I think her name is, she just gets under my skin. I'm ashamed that I cannot stop them, to stop them would be to go against everything I've done to make a life here. You may look at me like that, but you don't know what it's like."

Gaz scoffed, "Oh really, Jessica, the blonde one right? She tried to make a target out of me once. That's the only reason why moving skool's was okay for me, so I didn't have to put up with her crap."

Tak tilted her head, "But... you're Gaz. You don't get _bullied_, as you call it."

Gaz smirked, "Exactly, I _don't_ get bullied." Her smile faded, "Doesn't mean people don't try… But remember, I said she only tried _once_."

As they had been talking, a strange tune echoed around them. The knew what was coming and knew that trying to suppress it would only make things worse. So they went along with it.

**Conversations with my 13 Year Old Self – P!nk:**

Both:

_Conversations with my alien-like self… (X2)_

Gaz:

_You're angry; I know this, Just want to take them down,_

_You're confused, I feel this, and you wish you were normal,_

_Won't tell Dib, or get help, but you can't stand to walk alone,_

_You're crying, and that's when, I will put my foot down._

_Come over here and let me give some advice and help now listen: I promise you that it won't always feel this bad._

_There is another thing that I can help you do as well,_

_You're the girl I used to me, you little heartbroken, alien-like me…_

Tak looked at the girl and noticed that she had gone very stiff. Her fists clenches around the bed sheets like she was going to rip them. Was Gaz really telling the truth? So, Tak wasn't alone in this? And why was Gaz offering to help her? Apart from when Dib was around… they never really spoke. Tak sighed…

Tak:

_You're helping, but you're hiding, Irk I know that trick too well,_

_You forget, that I've been there, and now I'm just the shell…_

Gaz narrowed her eyes at this statement. She hated weakness more than anything, especially in the form of self-pity. No, she would not stand for this. And she certainly wouldn't allow anyone else to make someone feel like this. It wasn't a protective thing, it was a decency thing. She believed her kind were worthless, feeding off one another, but she wouldn't let them feed off of someone as lost as Tak.

Gaz:

_I promise, I'll help you and, everything will work out fine._

_Don't you dare, give up yet, oh I know what to do._

_The pain you feel is real you're not alone, and it's a nightmare,_

_But I've got a plan for some revenge,_

Tak:

_Oh, you've got that look and I like where this will go._

_You're the girl I guess is like me, the pissed off, complicated alien-like me…_

Gaz smirked at this. Maybe Tak wasn't the high and mighty serious person Gaz had though she was. Now, it seemed like she was more human than ever. More like her really…

Both:

_Conversations with my alien-like self... (X2)_

_Until this plan begins, oh, I wish you well, oh,_

_I wish you well, alien, until this plan beings, oh,_

_I wish you well, alien, I wish you well until this plan begins…_

_You little, alien-like me…_

Tak noted Gaz smirking to herself, another give away trait that meant something dark was lurking in her mind. She'd seen it enough times in Irkens to know the signals. She never thought that she'd see it in a human. Especially one related to Dib… Yet, she was intrigued by it.

"So what's this revenge plan?"

Gaz folded her arms, "You say they're making jokes because you're different… I say we go and show them just how _different_ you are. From experience, you gain the isolation you want, through fear. If they fear you, they won't ever mess with you."

The invader inside of Tak grinned, "But why're you helping me?"

For a moment, Gaz didn't say anything, then she shrugged, "I just don't like to see people be belittled by morons."

"You wouldn't have made a bad invader…" Tak muttered.

"From our previous experience with the Massive I'll try not to take that as an insult. So thanks."

Just as Gaz was about to leave the room, Tak felt something jump out of her mouth before she had time to process it. It was a question.

"Are you my sister?"

Gaz froze in mid-step and skilfully turned on her heel without putting her other foot down. She narrowed her eyes warningly.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, me and Dib are very… close now. So because your his sister, does that make you mine too? I'm not aware of the Earth customs with this…"

At this explanation, Gaz relaxed a little and lowered her foot to the ground, "No, it just makes you my brothers girlfriend, or _mate_. A sister is a female who you have the same parents as. Or in some cases really close friends will call themselves sisters. But in short, no I'm not your sister."

Tak registered this and tilted her head in thought, her antenna quirking. In her head, flashes of the taunting and pointing and name calling echoed around her. In all of these images, she was on her own. Dib could not protect her from everything and this was something she was ashamed of telling him. It was just now she realised that if she didn't have Dib, she didn't really have anyone… Now, here this Dib-sibling was offering help and even admitting that she had once been in the same position…

"C-can you be my sister?" Tak asked, anxious of the answer.

Gaz arched her brow at the strange alien. Once this Irken had been a threat to her and all of Earth, it seemed that time on Earth had made her soft. No, she thought, that's a little harsh. It wasn't making her soft, it was making her human. Gaz wasn't best pleased with this, but it made the alien more relatable. She smirked, not fully, but it was still hinting in the corner of her mouth.

She shrugged, "Sure. Whatever."

_*Up in the far reaches of space, upon the Massive*_

Many Irken workers were hard at, well, work. Large groups sat at the panels searching for any disruption. Larger groups manned the controls keeping the ship on a good course and the largest group of them all were unloading box upon box of snacks ranging from doughnuts to nachos. As they worked, they were just finishing up a song of their own. They had been following an irresistible techno tune that droned uneasily creating the atmosphere of threat. They'd been following it in a monotone groan for a while… and they meant every word.

**Rainbow Factory – Wooden Toaster: (recommended by Anon)**

Irken workers:

_In the Irken Armada, where the Tallest rule over us,_

_In the Irken Armada, where Invading's the only goal…_

_In the Irken Armada, where your fears and horrors come true,_

_In the Irken Armada, where not a single soul gets thorough…_

"Hey, that's just getting old now!" Tallest Red snapped, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere.

"Yeah! And it's depressing too!" Purple added, sulking childishly.

Red narrowed his eyes at the now silent workers, but still hearing the haunting tune in the air. Something wasn't right here. He looked at his partner questioningly.

"Have you noticed that something strange is happening here?"

"Like the doughnuts having this red sweet stuff inside it instead of just the regular ringed kind? Nah I kinda like 'em!"

Red smacked his claw to his head, "NO you idiot, the songs, the music, the workers breaking into singing for no reason! Heck even you were singing at one point!"

"I just didn't want to be left out okay?" he co-Tallest snapped, "But I guess you're right, it's like that musical disease that spread throughout the galaxy a few years back…"

"But that was caused by Zim. And that defect along with Tak escaped. Remember, they went to Earth for previsions and flew off. We spent the last year chasing their decoy ship. Who knows where they are now."

"Why don't we just trace the signal, if it's Zim again, we can trace the signal right to him."

"That's got to be the most stup-…" Red paused and eyed his partner curiously, "Wait, that's actually a _good_ idea!"

Purple smiled smugly, "Well there you go." He turned to the workers at the panels, "You there, trace the signal for the musical waves!"

The Irken workers started jabbing at buttons randomly, a sweat forming on their brows. Please the Tallest, they thought, must please the Tallest! They located the signal for the subconscious musical waves that were infecting them and traced it back to the broadcaster.

"Signal located, coming from Planet Earth, my Tallest!" saluted a short alien in the front.

Red and Purple smirked.

"Zim…" Red scowled, "So he thinks he can trick us by hiding out on the very planet we banished him to? HA! Why don't we go and play them a visit? Show them how an Irken Invader is _meant_ to act?"

Purple tapped his fingertips together, "Sounds perfect."

"You there! Chart a course for Earth, we're giving our little defects a surprise…"

As they began to cackle devilishly, a slow and haunting violin mourned over them. It was a contrast to their tone, but the grim nature was still there. They could feel it bubbling through them.

**I Don't Care – Apocalyptica: (recommended by InvaderMakayla)**

Red:

_We tried to make I through as leaders, in our way… there's them.._

_We try to make it though O.I.D.2, that's all we do,_

_But Zim ruined it, But Zim ruined it and Tak did too. Yeah Tak did too._

Purple:

_They tried to break us, they tried to break us bit by bit,_

_That's just part of it…_

Both:

_If they were dead or still alive, we don't care, we'll get them!_

_They thought that they'd escaped, they're wrong there, they're wrong there!_

Red:

_We tried to make them Invaders, always made to stay in line._

Purple:

_But the defect comes right through, it's all they do…_

Both:

_We're getting tired of this mess, meet their end stop being pests…_

_We're coming for them now, just deal with it!_

_So! If they were dead or still alive, we don't care, we'll get them!_

_They thought that they'd escaped, they're wrong there, they're wrong there!_

Red:

_We'll get their Earth friends too! (X2)_

Purple:

_They won't be there for them! (X2)_

Both:

_If they were dead or still alive, we don't care, we'll get them!_

_They thought that they'd escaped, they're wrong there, they're wrong there!_

_If they were dead or still alive, we don't care, we'll get them!_

_They thought that they'd escaped, they're wrong there, they're wrong there!_

_The End…_

The two Tallest leaders grinned as a map onscreen plotted their course to Earth. Along with a battle strategy and a weapons list…

**A/N: Yeah I thought it was getting a little too soppy and pally so I thought it was high time to get the plot moving on a little. So the Tallest have discovered Zim and Tak and are on their way, oh no! What's their plan? And what exactly does Gaz have in mind to get those bitches off of Tak's back? And why didn't Dib let Zim slice that girls head off? So many questions and I'm starting to sound annoying now… Yeah… so review! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

The next night, Dib sat on the sofa and watched as his sister fumbled with the controls on her games consol. There was something up with her, he could tell. But it wasn't just something troubling her, it was also something she was planning. He'd been around her long enough now to know how Gaz worked. Her lips were pursed like when she was confused, but there was a devilish glint in her eyes too. He cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"So, Tak said that you two had a talk yesterday, that you're starting to get on a little better?"

Man this was awkward. He was pleased that his sister and his girl-friend were starting to get along, they'd known each other long enough, but it was still strange to put into words. Gaz shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. That a problem?"

"No, no it's good…"

Gaz narrowed her eyes, but let it go. She looked at her brother and swallowed hard.

"You know she called me something yesterday that no one apart from you has ever said to me."

He arched his brow, "What's that?"

She looked away, "Sister. She asked if I could be a sister-figure for her."

Dib blinked, he hadn't seen that coming, "What did you say?"

"I said sure." She glanced at her brother, "I can't exactly leave the poor girl with only you as company now, can I?"

Dib smirked. A sense of pride started to swell inside of him for his sister despite the insult she'd shot at him. She was trying, that's all he asked for, and she was giving more.

"We're having some girl time later…"

Gaz didn't know why she was still talking, but the words kept coming. It wasn't like the music, this was because she felt like she had to make some sort of effort with her brother. He'd given up hunting Zim for her, the least she could do was stop being so cold towards Tak for him. Dib was taken back by the blunt statement and nodded in shock.

"Oh… okay… uh, have, fun?"

Gaz smirked, he was such a dork…

"Gaz, are we getting ready?" Tak called from upstairs.

Gaz snapped her game shut, "Coming!"

Dib watched as his sister climbed the stairs and tilted his head. This was new. It was good, but it was new… He was glad that Tak was starting to come out of her shell a little more. And Gaz, it was good to see that she was making a friend and going out like normal people her age. He sniggered to himself. Normal… When was anything in their lives normal? He flicked in the TV and turned to the Mysterious Mysteries channel. Another re-run of a fake mermaid sighting. Dib scoffed, everyone knew that mermaids didn't exist. Now mer-mutants on the other hand, that was a totally different story…

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighed and pushed himself from the sofa and opened the door. His greeting smiled quickly dropped at the sight of the visitor. Standing before him, Zim stood expectantly. His wig positioned, arms folded and eyes, fixed with contacts, arched.

"What're you doing here?" Dib demanded.

Zim rolled the fake blue iris' and sighed, "Zim just couldn't spend a single day without the sight of the Dib-pig. I'm here to see Gaz of course, idiot."

Dib crossed his arms, "She and Tak are having a girls night… don't ask…"

Zim pondered as to what a girls night was, then shrugged it off, "Then Zim shall wait."

Before Dib could argue, Zim had pushed his way into the house and was making himself comfortable on the sofa. Dib groaned but was really in no mood to argue, so he threw himself down on the far reaches of the sofa and grumbled to himself. Maybe Gaz would be able to get him to leave when she came back down. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his night with Zim hanging around.

Another half an hour or so later, Gaz returned to the room and paused at the sight of Zim. The alien in turn jumped to his feet and grinned cheekily at her. Suddenly, both Dib and Zim were staring at her in shock. Her hair was formed into stylish waves and a dark line of black outlines her eyes making the honey colour stand out brightly. Her wore a tight black dress that revealed a bit of cleavage along with most of her legs. Around her waist was a series of studded belts and on her feet she wore heavily buckled boots that Dib recognised as Taks'.

"Uh… the Gaz looks different." Zim said uncertainly.

Gaz smirked, "Yeah, me and Tak are going to a party."

Dib jumped to his feet, "Wait? Jessica's party? No you're not!"

"Yeah, we are."

Zim snorted with laughter, "Ah, little Gaz, you think Zim would let you attend such a demeaning event held by a worm-child such as that?"

Gaz arched her brow, "Ah, little Zim, you think Gaz would let you stop her?"

Dib had to admire her tone with the alien. But it still didn't stop the big brother in him from worrying. Zim however, found the notion funny, bringing him to hysterics and tearing from the effort of laughing. Dib smacked his had to his forehead as a loud series of guitars cried through the air. Zim gasped for breath just in time.

**She's a Genius – JET:**

Zim:

_My girls ready to take control, she just blows my mind,_

_No one tells her what to do, even Zim find it hard…_

_She stands there now making jokes, she don't feel no shame,_

_She never jokes around like this and it's nice to see a change._

_Zim says: Oh hey there Gaz, tell me what you up to?_

_She says -_

Gaz:

_Nothing just going out to some party…_

Zim: (Bursting into laughter at the idea)

_That girls hilarious!_

Dib: (arching his brow at the alien anxiously)

_I think she's serious…_

Tak rushed down the stairs fully clad in her human disguise, only something was different. Instead of the usual long purple top and black beans, she wore a tight black vest-top with a glittering skull on the front along with a black mini-shirt fitted with multiple belts. Was that make-up? Dib tilted his head in confusion. Not just confusion of why she was so dressed up, but why he kind of liked it… Then it hit him, he sighed, she was going to the party too, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it? This party was going to be held by the very girl who was making fun of her, why would she go?

Dib:

_If you're going out to this party, I'm not sure I agree,_

_You don't need to go and show off to know you're better than them._

Zim: (still laughing at the concept)

Zim says hey there girls, so what you up to?

They say-

Tak and Gaz: (starting to get irritated with the mocking tone)

_Nothing but I'm damn sure it's more than you!_

Zim:

_They're just hilarious!_

Dib: (face-palming)

_I think they're serious…_

Zim:

_But it's hilarious!_

Dib: (looking at his enemy, baffled at the reaction)

_You can't be serious?_

Tak knew that Dib wasn't trying to be mean, he was just worried about her and was trying to make her stay with him, she smiled at his insecurity. Gaz however knew that Zim would let her go if she told him to, she just let him have his fun for now, she'd get him later. The more he laughed, the more he was going to pay, he was just digging himself deeper. Tak had an idea for how to get Dibs paranoia down, she stole a glance at Gaz and smirked. She morphed back into her Irken form and slowly advanced on Dib. He watched as she perched on his lap and entwined her antenna through his hair, pulling the collar of his jacked so they there eye to eye.

Tak:

_I say here there boy, why not come with?_

_Love is when you wanna kiss but you get bit._

In a swift motion that would have needed a camera slowed down to maximum proportions, Tak nipped his chin affectionately before changing back to human form. She winked at the boys before dragging Gaz out of the front door. Dib, taken back by the moment, was sitting up straight, eyed dilating from the quickness of it all. Zim watched curiously as the human reddened in colour before jumping to his feet.

Dib:

_That girls a genius!_

Zim: (no longer laughing)

_You can't be serious?_

He took another look at the human, having to admire the effect that the female had had on him. In turn, watching his Gaz leave so suddenly had left an empty feeling inside. He cursed himself, she had gotten into his head too. He nodded in approval.

_That girls a genius!_

Dib:

_I'm deadly serious!_

Both: (starting to rush out of the door to catch up with their _mates_)

_That girls a genius! (X3)_

_*page break!*_

After a few minutes of walking, the four of them finally arrived at a large set of houses. It was easy to tell where the party was settled. A large house a just down the block was alive with lights and music. It was hard to tell if the music was actually meant to be there or if it was part of the musical malfunction. The three glanced sideways at Zim who shrugged nonchalantly and stormed ahead.

Zim groaned inwardly at the sight of human teenagers forcing vile looking liquids down their throats and shouting at one other, not always in a friendly tone either. The music hurt his antenna beneath his wig and he wanted nothing more than to turn right around and go home. But it was what his Gaz had planned for the evening and he felt that it was his duty as her mate to agree. He looked down as he felt something soft link through his arm. His Gaz. She had twined her arm around his and was lacing her fingers through his, smiling up at him. He returned the smile and felt a little braver. If this was what Gaz wanted… it was what Gaz was going to get.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst from behind him. They turned and saw Tak kneeling on the ground, glaring at a certain shadowed cat with red eyes.

"Mimi? What're you doing here?"

Zim scoffed, "Inferior technology, can't you control a simple SIR unit, Tak?"

"HAYA MASTA!"

A high octane voice cried out as a little green dog waddles over and latched itself to Zims back. Tak arched her brow.

"Not as well as you, obviously."

Zim growled, "GIR, what are the pair of you going here?"

GIR shrugged and jumped to the ground, leaning his head on Mimi, "Taking Mimi to a party!"

Even Dib had to admit that the sight was pretty cute. But he shook himself out of it, "Look, it's bad enough that we're here, we cant have a robotic dog and cat sneaking around too."

Gaz shrugged, "They're not really doing any harm. Let them have their fun for one night."

GIR grinned up at Gaz through his suit, hoping on the spot and Mimi merely nodded in appreciation. GIR grabbed Mimi by the paw and started leading her towards the pulsating music.

"Doesn't your robot ever talk?" Dib asked Tak.

She shrugged, "I built her myself, I didn't have time to fit in everything. So a voice-box kind of got left out."

Zim shuddered in jealousy, "Lucky…"

"So are we getting this over with?" Dib sighed, making his way towards the house.

The others followed suit. Upon entering the house, they were filled with the oncoming dread that the music was not in fact coming from speakers, but from the teenagers themselves. It was a loud and catchy tune that made them chant at such speed and swiftness that it was hard to catch the words.

**20% Cooler – Ken Ashcorp:** (recommended by Anon)

All:

_Whoo! Bring out the Bacardi, twilight sparkle up in the party!_

_Tap that like a phone in the cold war! Room on the third floor knocking on my front door! _

_Me? I'm kind of a rarity! You? Work that dexterity!_

_Lean back now here's what I meant! Getting cooler by 20%!_

Zim face-palmed along with Tak as they noticed a certain green 'dog' and shadow-like 'cat' standing on a coffee table. GIR was in full swing, pulling out his best robot moves before switching into a break-dance. Mimi watched him in awe and swirled around him appreciatively.

_Yeah I own this beat! You can call me the king or the ruler!_

_Felon on the base getting horse on the mic!_

_We're getting 20£ cooler!_

_We had a great day out, calling my name like Ferris Buellah!_

_It's time to wrap this up!_

_We're getting 20% cooler! (X5)_

_Out of no where, plasic cups filled with some unknown substance was handed to them forcefully. They sniffed it gingerly before taking a swig. Dib shrugged and thought that it wasn't too bad while Tak and Zim nearly chocked. Gaz smirked and downed the whole thing in a single gulp. Whiners, she thought…_

_Yeah I own this beat! You can call me the king or the ruler!_

_Felon on the base getting horse on the mic!_

_We're getting 20£ cooler!_

_We had a great day out, calling my name like Ferris Buellah!_

_It's time to wrap this up!_

_We're getting 20% cooler!_

Out of nowhere, more cups filled with the foul smelling liquid were handed to them. Tak looked at Dib for guidance who took a large sip. She shrugged and swallowed some too. She didn't know what it was about this stuff, but it made her head feel a little cloudy. But she wasn't necessarily not liking it… In fact, she felt like laughing for no reason whatsoever.

"L-love-Pig!" Zim demanded turning to Gaz, swaying slightly and slurring, "What's th-this human liquid?"

She laughed at his low tolerance, but then again, he probably had never had this before, "It's alcohol. Humans drink it at parties and stuff. It has a few side effects but you'll be fine. Just don't drink too…"

She trailed off as Zim snatched another cup from a table, "Zim is immune to the side-effects that affect you humans so poorly! HA! It seems they're affecting you now! Never has the Gaz swayed so!"

Gaz however, was perfectly still. Dib smacked his palm to his head at the alien who instead of standing still was swaying from the hips up. He looked at Tak who thankfully had chosen to finish the drink she already held and then refuse a third. Already her human eyes seemed a little unfocused, but she didn't seem too bad. He just had to keep an eye on her.

Tak suddenly stiffened as she set her eyes on a certain blonde girl in the middle of a large group of people she vaguely recognised. The girl caught sight of them and nudged her friends, they all turned and sneered, not bothering to hide their cruel amusement. Tak glared at them and felt a poke in her side. She looked to find the cause and saw Gaz eyeing her curiously, amber eyes darting between her and the onlookers.

"Tak and I are going to the bathroom." Gaz said bluntly, "Dib, keep an eye on Zim."

Dib opened his mouth to argue, but they had already left. He turned to search for his reluctant alien charge and sighed. Zim was now poking his worm-like tongue into a set of filled shot-glasses. Dib had to smile as he too helped himself to a single shot. This was either going to be really annoying… or funny as hell.

Meanwhile, Gaz had told Tak to wait in the ally outside, just to the side of the house. It was dark and empty, and the cold made her human skin shudder, but she stayed put. Then, a slim figure stumbled into the darkness, coming closer and closer to Tak. However, the figure didn't seem to notice her until they nearly collided.

"You? Ugh, I can't believe you actually showed up!" Jessica spat.

Tak glared at her, "I don't need opinions on your belief skills. I need you to leave me alone."

She scoffed, "Or what? Tak gonna cry again? You know, I always thought you were a weirdo ever since you started in skool. But hanging around with the big headed loser and that green freak just confirmed it. And what's this I hear about you hanging around with Dibs sister? It seems you and that little weirdo have a lot in common!"

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say, is it Jessica?"

A pair of narrowed amber eyes seemed to glow in disgust before them. Jessica paled and her pupils dilated in horror. Tak just smiled wryly.

"G-Gaz? I-I didn't know you were h-here…" the blonde stammered.

"Now you do." She sighed, almost in pity, "Now, I heard you're giving my friend here a hard time. And going on to insult my brother _and_ my guy… you're not looking too good in all of this, are you?"

Gaz pushed the girl against the wall, knocking the air out of her.

"Now, will you apologise to Tak, or shall we re-enact what happened the last time you got on my bad side?"

Jessica paused in memory of the last time she'd messed with Gaz. But she quickly brushed it off, "No way, losers!"

Gaz shook her head, "Wrong answer. Hey Tak, why don't you explain how important it is to not judge a book my its cover?"

"Only if you join me. Two heads are better than one after all…"

A steady beat played around them. By the vacant look on the girls face, she was unaware that the music was out of place. Just like everyone else for that matter. But now, it was starting to get threatening. Tak edged closer, making the girl back into the brick work further.

She glared at the girl, "_People can take everything away from you, but they can never take away you're truth. But the question is… can you handle mine?"_

Tak allowed her body to turn into static, making the blonde tense in fear. It was enjoyable watching the eyes widen in horror as Tak's eyes grew into purple orbs and her pale skin melt into a minted green. Her antenna quirked. This was going to be fun.

**My Prerogative – Britney Spears:**

Tak:

_They say I'm crazy. I really don't care, it's my prerogative…_

Gaz:

_They say I'm nasty, but I don't give a damn, that's just how I come across…_

Tak:

_So ask the question: "How am I so real?"_

_But you don't understand me._

Gaz:

_You really don't know the deal about my sister…_

_Trying hard to make it right._

Tak:

_Now here's the end, looks like we've won this fight!_

Both:

_Everybody's taking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?_

_Don't need your permission, make my own decisions! That's my prerogative!_

Tak:

_That's my prerogative!_

Tak produced her PAK legs, sending one of the icy tips to Jessica's throat, letting it hover their. The fear of the thing itself would be more effective than actually doing anything to her. Tak grinned, revealing her teeth which unlike Zims zipper style, were sharper and more threatening. She whispered into the girls ear hauntingly.

_It's the way I wanna live, you can't tell me what to do…_

Gaz: (smirking and pulling carefully at a stand of the blondes hair)

_Don't get us wrong, we're really not bad,_

_Giving threats is not our thing._

Tak:

_But all these comments all around, really gets us down,_

_I see nothing wrong, with being so diverse!_

Both:

_Everybody's taking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?_

_Don't need your permission, make my own decisions! That's my prerogative!_

_That's my prerogative!_

_Everybody's taking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?_

_Don't need your permission, make my own decisions! That's my prerogative!_

_That's my prerogative!_

_It's the way I wanna live, you can't tell me what to do…_

Gaz took a step back while Tak lowered Jessica to the ground and released her. Tak faded back into her human form and looked warningly as the bully. A thin strip of white light shot across her eyes, making Jessica stare blankly ahead, frozen in a trance.

Tak:

_Now just leave, say nothing, you won't bother us anymore…_

_No…_

Both:

_Everybody's taking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?_

_Don't need your permission, make my own decisions! That's my prerogative!_

_(They say I'm crazy…)_

_Everybody's taking all this stuff about me, why don't they just let me live?_

_(They say I'm nasty…)_

_Don't need your permission, make my own decisions! That's my prerogative!_

Tak:

_That's my preroga – DIB!_

Gaz snapped her head to look at Tak as the music suddenly ended, "Messed up on the last line there, don't you think?"

Tak jumped away from the prisoner, looking fearful, "No, Dib!"

The violet haired girl turned and widened her eyes in realisation as her brother stood ahead of them, observing the scene in horror. Jessica blinked rapidly and looked around her. She examined the two girls surrounding her and then up at the boy. She grinned at them in turn and straightened up.

"Hi everyone! Come in when you're ready, really glad you could make it!" she giggled before skipping back into the house.

Gaz chewed the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to face-palm. She shrugged apologetically at Tak before brushing past Dib and vanishing into the house. Dib was left looking at Tak in frozen horror. She felt herself getting jittery. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. The cold air was getting thick with awkwardness.

"Dib, I… It's not what it… I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, "Don't be… I know you had your reasons but… You weren't gonna, you know…"

"Hurt her? Irk no! I just wanted to let her know what she was getting herself into, messing with me… and you… and everyone else… I really wasn't going to hurt her, just scare her a little."

Dib walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I would have sorted it out for you, I could have gotten her to leave you alone." He offered.

She smiled, "I know you could have. But I have to learn to survive better on this planet. I can't go my whole existence relying on you."

"Gaz however…?"

"Her tactics were useful…" she hesitated, "You're mad?"

Dib smirked and looped his other arm around her, pressing her chest to his, "No, I'm glad that you can stand up for yourself and not take crap from anyone. That's the Tak I know."

Her head was still cloudy from the alcohol she had drank earlier, but she was focused enough to tilt her head and place a kiss on his lips, "Victory drink?"

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Just this once I'll allow a victory for Irk."

As soon as they re-entered the house, they found themselves caught in a current of people leading them towards the drinks table. They picked up a few cups each not wanted to make another trip there anytime soon and looked for a place to sit. They found Gaz sitting alone on a sofa so they joined her. She glared at Dib.

"I told you to watch Zim!"

"He's not my problem! Why, what's he done now?"

Instead of answering him, she merely nodded in the direction of the coffee table. Zim, drink in hand, was joining in with GIR and Mimi dancing madly. Tak snorted with laughter and Dib felt his jaw hit the floor.

"I'd kill for a camera right now…" he muttered.

"Don't have to, it'll be on the internet in no time." Gaz smirked, pointing out the teenagers flipping their phones out to record. She sighed and got to her feet, grabbing the alien by the neck of his shirt and dragging him backwards off of the table to sit down. Dib and Tak tried to bust themselves, or rather, distract themselves so that they didn't have to burst into laughter in front of a very irritated Gaz, by downing their drinks. Did shuddered slightly, why was the room tilting, he hadn't drank that much surely… Tak giggled, not really knowing why, but enjoyed it so much that she allowed herself to giggle again.

Gaz looked at her sideways and rolled her eyes, helping herself to another drink. Well, she thought, if you can't beat them, join them. She furrowed her brow, normally her motto was: If you can't beat them, join them and infiltrate from the inside leaving no survivors. But for some reason, she felt is necessary to just leave it to the original version. She eyed her cup and noticed that it was a different colour to the one she'd drank previously, but ignored it, draining it in one go.


	6. Chapter 5

It wasn't long before any of them started to feel the numb feeling that formed when one had ingested too much alcohol. For some reason or other, Gaz and Tak had vanished. Dib vaguely remembered something about either going to the bathroom or getting another drink. He wasn't sure… Hmm, he thought, remembering stuff is good, I should remember where they are. Nah I'll remember it later! Suddenly, he felt himself sink onto a sofa cushion. He laughed not really knowing how the sofa had appeared under him, it wasn't there a minute ago. He tilted to the side as a weight joined him suddenly. He could make out a green shape and pointed at it.

"Alien!" he cried before laughing, "Oh you know that, right?"

Zim tilted his head, not sure why the room looked more right way up like that, "Course Zim knows! He's Shim isn't he?"

"I don't know who Shim is…"

"Shim? Me either…" Zim looked around for this mysterious Shim, "Forget Shim, useless idiot. Dib-filth!"

Dib jumped, "Yes?"

"Dib-filth." He repeated quieter, "Why does Zim feel like he's broken… yet enjoying it so? And why do words come out before Zim has even thought them?"

Dib looked at the alien for a moment, searching for sign of breakage. Then he suddenly got it and laughed, "You're drunk!"

"You're drunk!" he retorted.

Dib furrowed his brow, "Oh yeah…"

"What is this drunk?"

"Too much alcohol, it's a side-effect that Gaz said earlier. But you didn't listen, you never listen!"

Zim grinned, "Zim listens to Shim" he slurred.

Dib threw his arms in the air and leant backwards in the chair, "Who is this Shim guy?"

"How is Zim supposed to know?" Zim leant backwards, but he landed awkwardly so that he tilted to the side, head slumped on Dibs shoulder, "Zim has a question."

Dib waited, not really wanting to move for fear of throwing up let alone pushing the alien from him. Zim continued in his slurring state that is was hard to make the words out, "Does the Dib still hate Zim? So many years and yet… we don't fight like before, does the Dib hate Zim or is this some sort of appliance?" his unfocused eyes brightened, "NO! Alliance! HA! Victory for Zim!"

Dib sighed and felt the taste of something bitter on his tongue, "Well, remember last time this happened, we agreed that we'd agree to disagree. But… I don't think I hate you, no, you just get on my nerves a lot." Drunken curiosity took over him, "Do you hate me?"

"Pfft! You're not worth hating! A test tube subject like yourself…" he pointed upwards, prodding Dib in the chinand chuckled, "Like a smeet!"

Dib flinched at the term. He remembered when he'd found out about him and Gaz being clones and science experiments. It hit him right in the gut making him want to vomit all over again. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment but quickly opened them when the room started spinning, "You saying I'm too much like an Irken child for you to hate?"

Zim sniggered, "I wouldn't insult the growing smeets in such a way…"

Dib grinned and tapped Zim on the head, "You know what? From you, I'll take that as a compliment!"

Zim sat forward and nodded approvingly, "Good for you!"

Dib nudged Zim and pointed out Tak and Gaz talking to a group of people over by the drink table. Zim looked over at Gaz and sighed. He really loved the way she stood like that. So… standy and… standing! And her eyes, they had a colour! A colour he liked! Hmm, he'd seen that colour somewhere else. Oh, he thought, I know!

Zim laughed as Dib let out a yelp of surprise. The alien had spun around a little too quickly and latched himself onto Dibs head, gripping his temples with his gloved hands. He looked into Dibs eyes, magnified by the glasses and stared into them searchingly.

"Wrong. Wrong shade." He said, letting go and leaning backwards again.

Dib blinked, trying to piece together what had happened, "What's wrong shade?"

"Eyes, you and Gaz have different eyes. Stupid big-head."

"My head's not big, siminously-sibinously-_seriously_… why do people say that?" he juggled the words with the bitter taste of drink, "Hey… Why did you want to see if I had the same colour?" Dib asked anxiously.

Zim looked outraged, "To see if he…me… I could further the relations between his Gaz and… you." He spat.

"Huh… and we were having a good moment there…" Dib said pretending to sound disappointed.

Dib bent down to pick up his drink from the floor and handed Zim another that was sat next to it. The alien snatched it and took a large gulp.

"With you, Dib-filth there are no good moments."

Dib scoffed, his eyes slightly bloodshot, "Good, I thought for a moment you were trying to kiss me again!"

Zim swatted numbly at Dib, "Th-that was a misunderstanding human flurm, no _worm_! Do not flatter yourself with the honour of Zims first kiss!"

Dib sprayed the sip of drink he'd had in his mouth out over his lap and onto the carpet, "Don't go telling me that I was your first you lizard! You frigging forced me into it!"

"Out of context! Anyway, little Gaz is far more satisfactory." Zim smirked at Dibs horrified reaction to that statement and deliberately placed a hand on his enemies arm, "Awe, poor human, was Zim a better first kiss than Tak?"

Dib jolted at the words and widened his eyes at the alien. Suddenly, Zim realised what he had just said and looked at Dib in panic and disgust. Dib looked down at the hand caressing his arm, which was quickly snatched away, and back up at the fake blue eyes quivering before him. What in the name of all that was good in the world was Zim trying to do and when was he going to back the hell off? Dib thought rapidly, not sure if a few words slipped out or not. They both looked down at the drinks in their hands and then back up at one another. Bile started to rise at the back of their throats and the cups slipped from their grasp.

They nodded in understanding and said in mirrored hatred, "You're drunk."

Moments later, Zim stumbled outside for air, he'd been ordered to by Gaz. Not that he wanted to though, he was enjoying this dizzy feeling from the earth liquids that varied from sweetness to burning in a matter of seconds. He crouched down in the ally at the side of the house. What had he been talking about to the Dib? Had he spoken to the Dib? Well sure he had at some point, but how long ago was that? Strange human custom this… drunk. He'd have to look at his PAK later to update the memory drive. PAK. He smirked, it was a funny word: PAK. Didn't even sound like a word anymore. PAK… Funny…

Speaking, or thinking, what was he doing? Either way, something of his PAK, it was acting pretty funny at that moment. It was flashing rapidly and one of the compartments were starting to open. Zim blinked in confusion and dizziness at the bright screen that came from behind and suspended in front of his face by a wire from his PAK. The screen flickered and then the next thing he knew, Zim was staring at the two people he never wished to see again in his life.

"Tallest?" he gasped.

"Evening Zim." Red sneered, "Long time no see."

"Found you…" Purple grinned threateningly.

Zim, his contacts cracked slightly from the drink, giving him a bloodshot effect, narrowed, "Zim wasn't aware we were playing hide and seek." He grinned as the alcohol started to settle in again, "You really sucked at it!"

"We're coming for you Zim. You and Tak." Purple said, brushing off the insult.

"We're playing tag now? Zim shall beat you no matter what game you wish to play!"

Red tilted his head, "No Zim, no games, we know where you are, and this time you're not getting away. Just to be sure… we're taking the planet down with you!"

Zim tilted his head, "Then warning me was pretty stupid, don't ya think?"

"Why are you talking in that slow manner, your words sound like they're all coming out as one!" Red snapped.

Zim grinned and shrugged, "A magical thinky thingy called drunk! Try it some time!" to prove the magical feeling he stretched out his arms and span around, stumbling and falling on his rear.

The Tallest looked at one another in confusion, this wasn't going how they'd planned at all. They wanted to spark fear in the defect, make them panic and give a pitiful attempt at resistance. It wasn't going to be much fun if they didn't try and stop them. It wouldn't feel like a real invasion…

"Five days Zim. We'll be invading in five days. And keep an eye on your human friends too, they won't last long under our control." Red warned, eyed practically glowing in threat.

"Come on then!" Zim cried, laughing stupidly, "Hurry up, we'll have a catch up! Zim thinks you'll still be as ugly as ever though…"

Purple smiled wryly, "Just for that, it's three days. Don't try and escape, you can't hide this time defect."

The transmission was cut. Zim stared at the blank screen, dots of colour floating around him from the sudden lack of light. He scoffed and poked his tongue out at the screen as it vanished back into his PAK. He laughed as he went back inside, having to backtrack three times before realising that he had to open the patio door before trying to go through it.

Stupid Tallest, didn't they know who he was? He had gotten away before, there was no threat. They probably just wanted to join the party! He rejoined the group where GIR and Mimi were chacing one another across the floor. GIR's green dog suit had now been coloured a dark pink from where he had just fallen into the punch-bowl. He paused and noticed that Zim was bellowing laughter. Gaz, swaying slightly but not really drunk more as dizzy and tipsy, looked at him playfully.

"What's so funny?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Zim took a breath. Why was he laughing? "Is something happening in three days?"

Tak and Dib exchanged looks. Gaz shook her head, "No, why?"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Hmm, maybe Shim knows?"

"Who's Shim?" Tak asked, giggling again.

"No clue…" Dib sighed, he felt his mind cloud over again and leant of Taks shoulder, nibbling at her neck, "You pretty…"

Tak giggled again, "You silly…"

Zim rolled his eyes and gripped an arm around Gaz, hoisting her closer to him. He dragged her off into the crowd of dancing teenagers and spun her around, catching her as she stumbled so that they were nearly eye to eye. The music around them blended in this the music from the speakers, merging into a song of their own. Damn it, I really have to fix that machine, he thought, nah… later. Zim licked her neck with his worm-like tongue and ran a claw through her violet hair.

**E.T – Katy Perry ft Kanye West: **(yes I know this should have been in the first one, XD, recommended by IZFanficReader4Fun)

Zim:

_Zim gotta little plan, for world destruction,_

_Zim trying to please his Gaz, in the best of ways,_

_I'm almighty I'm the mighty, I am only Zim!_

_Zim is fired up… What's in this human drink…_

_Ah so there's my little-Gaz, step up here and drink with me,_

_You are now invited to the other side of sanity,_

_He's calling me an alien, the big-headed human filth!_

_Maybe it's because your friend don't who he's messing with…_

Gaz:

_You're so hypnotizing, could you hand me more drink I'm liking the haze,_

_Your touch, magnetizing, curse this damn singing, the drink isn't helping._

_Dib said, be afraid, your not like the others, invader thing is over…_

_Different, D.N.A, they don't understand you,_

_You're from a whole other world, a different galaxy,_

_You opened my eyes,_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me, Kiss me,_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, Take me,_

_Wanna be a victim ready for abduction…_

_Zim, you're an alien, well, at least from my view, it's supernatural,_

_Extraterrestrial…_

He laughed at her words and cupped her face, pressing his lips onto hers. She breathed him in and could taste the different flavors of alcohol on his tongue. She smiled and kissed him more forcefully, no wonder he was so drunk, he'd have at least three of everything. She drank him in, feeling more light headed by the mere contact with him. 

Back at the sofa, Dib and moved on from nibbling Taks neck and had pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap, their lips battling for dominance. Tak broke away and smoothes her hand over the scythe-spike in his hear, her other hand tracing the frame of his glasses which her starting to fog from her breath.

Tak:

_You're so humanoid, wanna feel your power youre of an investigator._

_Your kiss, is cosmic, every move is magic…_

_You're from a whole other world, a different galaxy, _

_You opened my eyes,_

_And I'm ready to go lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me, Kiss me,_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison, _

_Take me, Take me,_

_Wanna be a victim ready for dissection,_

_Dib, you're an alien, well, at least from my view, It's paranormal, _

_Extraterrestrial…_

Dib:

_I never thought this would work, where we're fighting spaceships, you in my arms,_

_Think we've had a lot to drink no won't stop…_

_Getting blurry huh, you're looking good…_

_Tak now your mine, won't let you leave again,_

_Tell me what's next, alien girl!_

_Imma so drunk but, I'm thinking you are too._

Dib and Zim: (Zim pulled Gaz so that they were chest to chest. Dib wrapped an arm around Tak, locking her in place so that their eyelashes brushed together)

_See, I abducted you, so I just wanna be with you!_

_I just wanna be with you, _

_Be with you (X2)_

Tak and Gaz: (locking eyes with their _mates_)

_Kiss me, kiss me,_

_Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison, _

_Take me, Take me,_

_Wanna be a victim ready for abduction/dissection,_

_Zim/Dib, you're an alien, well, at least from my view, It's supernatural/paranormal, _

_Extraterrestrial…(X3)_

_Zim/Dib, you're an alien, well, at least from my view, It's supernatural/paranormal, _

_Extraterrestrial…_

All of a sudden, the sound of a police siren sliced through the air like a blade, breaking the couples apart. A gang of teenagers burst into the room, eyes wide with panic.

"Police! Bail!"

Before Zim knew what was happening, he felt Gaz grab his arm and drag him out of the front door and into the open. She ducked him behind a hedge and pressed her hand over his mouth to stop him protesting. She perched at the edge of her hiding place and waited. In a swift movement, he lunged out into the darkness, grabbing something and pulling it in with her. Dib, Tak clutched to his hand, landed in a heap. The streets were filled with red and blue flashing lights. Gaz pointed behind them to the other end of the hedge and they shuffled along until they were out in the quiet street. The cold unnoticed over their numb 'beer-coats'.

"Dib?" Tak said nervously, "Can we go home now?"

Before he could answer, she hand buckled over and vomited on the side-walk before him. He helped her up, the cold bringing him to his senses a little and lifted her bridal style. He carried her down the road, her head leaning into his shoulder from fatigue. Zim refused to vomit, he simply looked at Gaz, expecting her too instead. She smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning into him. He took this as a hint and also lifted her up, following behind Dib. Gaz rolled her eyes. She wasn't as drunk as the rest of them, she knew her limits, but she knew that Zim had an ego. This would please him and make him feel useful. Plus, he was warm. Really warm, she thought as she nuzzled in closer.

In the commotion, Mimi had been able to morph into her robotic form and drag GIR away from the chaos with ease. When they were out in the open, she changed back into the shadow-like cat. GIR giggled and admired his new pink shading.

"I'm pretty now!" he patted her head, "Like you!"

Mimi smiled with her scarlet eyes and nuzzled him. GIR yawned, "Home time?"

The cat nodded and walked with her partner unit until they reached her mistresses new abode. Dibs house. They clambered in through an open window and into the kitchen. GIR chuckled quietly and pointed into the loving room. Zim was sprawled out on the sofa while Dib was curled up in blankets on the floor. GIR poked Mimi playfully.

"Lookie!"

GIR tiptoed over to the sleeping human and removed his glasses. He paused for a moment to try them on and instantly took them off, fighting the urge to spin around to make the world normal again. He winked at Mimi and hoped over to his master. He reached up and placed the glasses on Zim. GIR sniggered and looked at Mimi's reaction, which was nodding with eyes clenched in presumed laughter.

They looked upstairs and saw Gaz snoozing peacefully while Tak was curled up in Dibs bed, a bucked placed carefully on the floor. GIR yawned again. Mimi changed back into SIR form and unzipped the tired android from its ruined disguise. There was a comfy spot among the pile of clothes that Dib had left in the bottom of his closet. GIR curled up and grinned at Mimi looking down at him.

"Goodnight, pretty-Mims!" he grinned, waiting, he tilted his head, "You no say goodnight. Ever. Please?"

Mimi shook her eyes and pointed at her metallic throat.

"Awe… I fix it one day!" he grinned gripping Mimi in a hug.

He yawned again and slowly released his grip, falling asleep before he even hit the floor. Mimi watched him snore. Unlike her counterpart, she didn't need to sleep. Neither did her mistress or the idiot Irken either come to think of it… Must be the fluids they were drinking. She should have helped Tak more, it was her job. But GIR had been so excited, she couldn't leave him. Mimi looked down at the slumbering android and reached deep within her. She hated lying to him and her mistress, but it was for the better. For if they knew, it would raise a whole new amount of questions about her A.I and that wouldn't look good on Tak, or GIR. He needed all the help with intellect he could get, so she was more than happy to oblige. But it often Irked her. But one look into that glowing pair of neon eyes, and it was worth it. It seemed that she was the only one capable of controling these musical tones that had been infected, but now seemed like a safe time to use it. She opened her mouth compartment, and stole a moment for herself.

Stop this Song – Paramore: (for ReadingforFUN because they made an excellent point XD)

Mimi:

_You say the sweetest things  
And I can't keep my wires from singing along to the sound of your song,  
My stupid feet keep moving,  
To this 4-4 beat I'm in time with you, ohh  
To this 4-4 beat I'd shut down for you,  
Mistress stop this, I've gone too far to come back from here,  
But you don't have a clue, you don't know what you do to me.  
Won't someone stop this song? So I won't sing along, Someone stop this song, So I won't sing…  
Well, I never let love in  
So I could keep my wires from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, The more it won't work,  
To this 4-4 beat I'm in time with you, ohh  
To this 4-4 beat I'd shut down for you  
Don't stop this song…  
I've gone too far to come back from here (ohh)  
But you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me (ooh)  
And I've come too far to get over you (ohh)  
And you don't have a clue (ohh)  
You don't know what you do to me,  
Won't someone stop this song?  
So I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing a lovesick melody  
It's gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me  
If I don't sing  
It creeps in, like a virus  
Can't be hacked, although I try and try to  
But don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you  
But I do  
(Lovesick melody)  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing along  
(Lovesick melody, ohh)  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing a lovesick melody  
It's gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me (no, you won't get to me)  
Cause I won't sing…_

As her song ended, she looked around to see if she was still safe. She was. Her mistress slept on, as did her fellow unit. She smiled and curled up next to him, hoping that he at least heard her in his dreams. It was not SIR nature to develop feelings like this, so she knew that it was wrong, but she didn't care. Yet, she refused to let herself join the singing and such, like she realized before, it would only cause more trouble. She had tried talking many a time, but nothing came. It seemed that it was only the music that gave her the ability… She couldn't use it in front of GIR, it would only upset and confuse him once this was all over. She shut her eyes regardless of the lack of sleep she would receive, and apologized until the morning came.

Downstairs, a bespectacled Zim shifted on the sofa, his body not used to sleep. Especially not a drunken sleep. Deep in his foggy, unconscious mind, something like an alarm siren was calling to him. Something was happening in three days. Someone had mocked him and threatened something... or someone. But what? He didn't know… But something in his dreams told him it was bad. Really bad. But that on Irk was it?

**A/N:**

**Oh man Zim, what're you thinking insulting the Tallest when they're coming to get you? It was so much fun writing drunk Dib and Zim. Tell me what you think XD If you don't know about the kiss, then why they hell haven't you listened to my many warnings that this is a series? Pawn or Queen – I.Z the Musical – I.Z the Musical 2. Read it and stop being lazy XD **

**So, will Zim remember in the morning? Will Tak stop vomiting? Will GIR find out that Mimi can actually talk/sing during the musical stages? What will the Tallest do in three days? Will I stop asking questions? YES!**

**Also, thanks to 'ReadingforFUN' who asked in a review about Mimi. I didn't forget about her, I just was going to leave her mute but after the review I thought that's kinda not fair on Mimi and that's where this little plot point came from. Thanks XD**

**Review please! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

Zim simply refused to open his eyes. His head felt like there was an infestation of brain-worms burying at his skull. Hitting and biting from the inside… And his throat felt like it was on fire! His squeedly-squooch felt like it was pulsating, churning whatever poison lay inside, threatening to bring it back into the open at the slightest movement. The alien groaned and, feeling his eyes aching beneath his eyelids. Where the hell was he? He racked his throbbing brain for answers and memories, but with very little success. The last thing he remembered was holding a cup of strangely bitter-sweet liquid… and kissing Gaz. Well that doesn't help, he thought, he was always kissing Gaz… But the drink. The drink! It was tampered with to poison him! HA! He'd figured it out! Victory for… He couldn't be bothered, his head was hurting too much to finish his mental rant. He pushed himself up, his head feeling like it was made of lead, and prised his sore eyes open.

"AGH!"

Dib who had been curled up under some blankets on the floor, awoke with a start. Out of instinct, he jumped to his feet at the sound of someone yelling. But as soon as he did, his legs gave way and his throbbing skull made him crumple to the ground, his stomach heaving in protest. Dib started to panic, he couldn't see anything. Everything was just a blurred mass of shapes and cloudy colours. His hands snapped to his face, his glasses, where were his glasses? Man, my head! He though, one hand staying on his temple, the other moving to his bubbling stomach. Whatever had awoken him, it cried out again.

"Zim? Is that you?" he squinted at the green shape that blurred along what he thought was the sofa.

"Dib-monkey! Zim cannot see! What is this poison that you've infected Zim with! Tell me!"

The sound drummed through his head, "Zim, talk quieter! Wait, you can't see?"

Zim, hurting from the volume of his own voice whispered, "That is what Zim said."

Dib tilted his head, "Come here…"

He felt his way along the floor until his hands brushed along the sofa seats. He anxiously reached towards the green blur in front of him and managed to get hold of the aliens head. Zim waited as Dib felt up to the aliens temples where he gripped something that was perched over Zim's eyes. Once whatever it was had been removed, Zim swayed as the room swirled back into focus. His eyes still sore, but at least he could see. Dib had the same swaying motion of sickness as he replaced his glasses. He looked at Zim in shock.

"Man, you're contacts!"

Zim cursed himself for forgetting to take them out and prised them from his sockets, but it was no easy task. They were cracked in places and seemed to have burned away in some other areas. His maroon eyes felt a lot better without them, but the still itched.

"Why were you wearing my glasses?" Dib asked, "And why am I sleeping on the floor?"

Zim took a breath, "How is Zim meant to know? Why is Zim sleeping on the Dib-worms sofa?"

Dib rested his head in his hands, covering them from the light that poured through the window, "I'm so hung-over…"

Zim arched his brow, "Hung. Over. Hung-over? Yet you are sitting?"

"It means the ill feeling you have the day after you've been drinking a lot. I think maybe you are too. I don't remember much beyond you dancing on the coffee table with GIR and Mimi. You remember anything from last night? "

Zim growled, "Zim did no such thing… Did I?"

"Wow, you're worse than me."

The two sat in silence, the gentle hum of their headaches a little less painful in the quiet. Dib tried to piece together the night. They arrived at the party, they started drinking, he remembered seeing Gaz and Tak with Jessica… oh yeah Tak stood up to her! Good for her… What else? Hmm…

"Does the name Shim ring a bell?" he asked.

Zim shook his head, "Barely… Did we agree to anything in three days time?"

"Not that I know of. Man, what else happened?"

Zim sat up quickly at the feeling of bile rising at the back of his throat. He breathed deeply and managed to keep whatever it was down. His claws dug deeply into the fabric. Or rather, one did, the other was clenched around something else. He looked down and noticed Dib wincing in pain as hid gloved hand dug into his arm. The froze, a second of a flashback bouncing between the pair of them.

_Do you hate me? I'll take that as a compliment! You and Gaz have different eyes. Was Zim a better first kiss than Tak?_

Zim snatched his hand away and shared an equally sickened glare with Dib. In unison, they looked away and muttered:

"Too drunk…"

Dib forced himself to his feet and stumbled up the stairs. He looked in on Gaz, but her bed was empty. He arched an eyebrow in confusion and went into his room. Maybe he'd slept downstairs because she was sleeping in his bed. Wait, why didn't he just sleep on the floor there? Drunken logic, it will confuse us all. Yet, his bed was also empty. He heard a sleepy mumbling from the bottom of his closet and found GIR and Mimi cuddled together among his clothes. Mimi looked at him expectantly.

"Where's Tak and Gaz?" he asked.

Mimi pressed a finger to her sealed lips and pointed at GIR. Dib nodded tiredly and waited for an answer. The scarlet eyed robot indicated for him to follow her out into the hallway. She pressed a button on her wrist and displayed a transmission. Tak in her Irken form came into view on screen. She looked tired and awfully pale and dark circles hung under her violet eyes.

"Morning, Gaz and me are going for a walk this morning. She's teaching me human techniques on how to get rid of this… hang-over thing. I'll be home soon. Don't be too ill!"

She winked at him and the transmission was cut. Mimi saluted Dib and went back into the bedroom. Dib smiled weakly, it was good that his sister was taking a shine to Tak after so long, but did it really mean that he had to be stuck with Zim? Dib travelled back down stairs and looked at the alien in pity. If this were any other time, Dib would have just kicked him out. But… Dib knew exactly how he felt and in honesty, he felt sorry for him. It was Zims first hangover and well… Dib remembered his first time. Was. Not. Pretty. So why not cut him some slack for one day?

"Hungry?" Dib offered.

Zim didn't even look up, "Starving."

Dib made his personal speciality for hang-overs. Hot chocolate with a bit of coffee mixed into it. It was either the sugar or the taste, but it really made his stomach stop hurting. He threw some veggie-sausages in a frying-pan and brought the extra mug to Zim. Now normally, regular sausages would have made Dibs day, but since dating Tak, he'd been forced to get rid of anything meat related and stick to veggie-stuffs. It wasn't fun for either of them when he went for a kiss and both their mouths started burning from the Irkens allergy.

Zim sniffed the drink cautiously before taking a large gulp, "Gaz asleep."

"No, she took Tak for a walk to shake off the ill feeling."

Out of nowhere, music started pumping into their heads, making them sway and cry out in pain. Why? Seriously why now? They were in pain and felt like throwing up, why the hell was the universe making them do this now? Zim cursed the computer while Dib cursed Zim. Full stop.

**My Own Worst Enemy – LIT:**

Zim:

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?  
I don't remember leave it there…_

Dib:_  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me,  
Please tell me, please tell me Why…_

Both:_  
The glasses on the wrong head,,  
And I'm sleeping on the floor and…  
GIR came in through the window last night  
And they're gone, gone…_

Dib:_  
It's no surprise to me we are our own worst enemies  
'Cause every now and then you kick the living crud out of me,_

Zim:_  
It's not my fault this time Dib-worm,_

_I blame you for the intro, of the drink…_

Both:_  
Please tell me why the glasses on the wrong head,  
And I'm sleeping on the floor and,  
GIR came in through the window last night and they're gone, gone, _

_please tell me why the glasses on the wrong head,  
And I'm sleeping on the floor and,  
GIR came in through the window last night,  
It's no surprise to me you are my own worst enemy,  
'Cause every now and then you kick the living crud out of me  
Can we forget about the things we said when we were drunk?  
I don't remember anything…_

Zim pointed at Dib accusingly, "Why do you humans put yourselves through this torture?"

Dib laughed, "You know… I really can't answer that one."

"You're species is stupid." He snapped, clenching his maroon eyes shut in dizziness.

"Doesn't say much about you if you willingly joined in."

Zim slumped his arm back down and shrugged, not having the energy to reply. Dib smirked, victory for Earth this time.

The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence. They had munched their sausage sandwiches greedily and downed their drinks, quenching the thirst that made their throats burn so.

Finally Zim managed to stand up and regain some balance. He cursed the alcohol and vowed never to touch the stuff again. He would have to program it into his PAK to classify it as lethal as water. Dib had made his way upstairs to tidy his room, grimacing at the half full bucket of putrid smelling vomit. Jeez Tak, he thought as he emptied it down the toilet, you weren't even that drunk!

Meanwhile, Zim was starting to worry, something he hated feeling. It had been many hours, how long does it take to go for a walk in the first place? They'd been gone too long. He was sure of it. Something inside of his PAK was screaming warnings at him, but he couldn't make them out. He moved himself into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He reached behind him and pressed a button on his PAK, making it detach from his spine. He saw his life-clock in the corner of his eye but ignored it. This wouldn't take long. He opened one of the compartments and pressed a small green button. A screen appeared and held data of the PAK's actions in the last 24 hours. Nothing out of the ordinary, some bits were effected by the drink, but that was to be expected. Wait… what's this?

Zim looked at a flashing signal within the PAK setting and pressed it curiously before reattaching the device to his back. A screen hovered over his eyes, the bright screen making him wince slightly. The screen came into focus and showed… a screen. Oh, he understood. The video was showing what had happened but from his perspective. So someone had contacted him last night and this was him last night, also looking at the screen. Confusing, but okay.

He nearly fell backwards into the empty tub in horror as the Tallest came into view.

"_Tallest?_" Zim heard himself say in screen.

"_Evening Zim._" Red had sneered, "_Long time no see._"

"_Found you…_" Purple had grinned threateningly.

Zim watched in horror as his past self slurred almost inaudible, but he was sure that he had made an idiot of himself. How had the Tallest found him? How had be not been able to remember this? Oh Irk no! The music, they were being traced through the music broadcasting!

"…_and this time you're not getting away. Just to be sure… we're taking the planet down with you!"_

An invasion? The Tallest were coming to Earth? Zim clenched the side of the screen in sickening horror. Oh no now it was his past self talking. ZZim gripped his head in embarrassment as the view started to spin awkwardly.

"_A magical thinky thingy called drunk! Try it some time!_"

Zim groaned as he watched himself fall on his rear end. He had made a total idiot of himself in front of the Tallest. Wait, what did he care, he was no longer with them. He had no Tallest. But he still feared them. Last time they'd come close to killing him and Tak. So close to hunting down Dib and his Gaz. Now they were coming to Earth! This was bad, really bad. But maybe he'd been able to talk them out of it. Clearly his drunk self was more confident than he was already. Yeah, he just had to trust himself that he'd done a good job and wormed out of it. Sure he had. He calmed down and watched the rest of the tape.

"_Five days Zim. We'll be invading in five days. And keep an eye on your human friends too, they won't last long under our control_."

"_Come on then!" _drunk Zim laughed_, "Hurry up, we'll have a catch up! Zim thinks you'll still be as ugly as ever though…"_

"_Just for that, it's three days. Don't try and escape, you can't hide this time defect._"

Both screens went black and vanished back into Zims PAK. Zim however was not moving. His lips were gripped between his clenched teeth, his cheeks burning, his mind racing and his eyes wide with horror. Slowly, his rigid body swayed, tilted backwards, and he let himself fall into the tub, groaning with hatred of himself. Three days. Three days. Three days…

Dib heard a yell of anger from the bathroom. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Zim came hurtling towards him. In fairness, Dib should have seen this coming. Music had been starting to play for a while now, building up slightly. He knew it was a matter of time before Zim cracked. He sure knew that it wasn't anything he was doing that was triggering a musical number. Zim was probably just getting irritable waiting for Gaz. The alien gripped him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"They're coming! They're coming back!"

Dib scoffed, looking out of the window thinking that Gaz and Tak would be on their way, "Well, yeah, of course they are."

"You knew? You knew and you didn't say anything? You pathetic useless human!"

"I thought it was pretty obvious…" Dib muttered.

**I just Wanna run – Downtown Fiction:** (recommended by SecretInvaderKay)

Zim:

_We just gotta run, hide and prepare,  
Run because they're chasing us down,  
I just wanna run, get some weapons,  
Run before they're finding us out.  
I just wanna run…_

I just wanna run… There's nowhere left to hide,  
They're coming and we're doomed!  
Can't send another ship,  
I'll gather up the nerve, I'm packing up my bags,  
It's more than you deserve, for me to save your life.

Zim pushed Dib to the side and ignored the looks of confusion and anger that burned from the humans eyes. Why was this so hard to understand? They needed to prepare for the invasion! Why did the Dib look so insulted? This was serious! If he wasn't so important to his Gaz, Zim would have just left him to fend for himself.__

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself, my words lost all meaning  
I keep talking, I repeat myself_

I just wanna run, hide and prepare,  
Run because they're chasing us down  
I just wanna run, get some weapons,  
Run before they're finding us out  
I just wanna run (run, run, run) I just wanna run (run, run, run)

Dib you don't get it? Zim is to the point!  
I think you know me better, than to joke around.  
I'm sick of feeling sick, fighting them away,  
Sick of losing fights, thinking about them.

Dib narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the tone this alien was using and he was starting to feel really annoyed. How dare he think on running away! This was his little sister Zim was ranting about! Is that how it worked with aliens? As soon as they see their mates coming they feel the need to run? And this talk of weapons and stuff, wasn't that going a little far? Wait, would Tak do that to him? Zim rolled his eyes at the humans glares and shoved him in the chest.__

I'm feelin' like I keep on talking  
I'm repeating myself, my words lost all meaning  
I keep talking I repeat myself_

I just wanna run, hide and prepare,  
Run because they're chasing us down  
I just wanna run, get some weapons,  
Run before they're finding us out  
I just wanna run (run, run, run) I just wanna run (run, run, run)

Dib punched Zim in the cheek. Zim felt the room spin before regaining his balance. He glared at the human with confusion and anger. Dib pointed warningly at the alien, narrowing his eyes.

"You ever talk that way about my sister and I won't hesitate to end you. I don't care if you're having issues or whatever but you're not leaving her like that. I won't let you!"

Zim tilted his head, "What are you babbling about human?"

Dib paused, "You were talking about running from Gaz, right?"

Zim thought over the words he had sang, sure that there was no mention of Gaz, "What gave you that despicable idea?"

Dib lowered his arm, "You said that they're coming, meaning Gaz and Tak… Then all that happened." He waved his arms to mimic the music.

Zim smacked his hand to his face, "No you moronic pig-filth! The Tallest are coming! Three days! That's what it was! They found us through the music broadcast and now they're coming to invade! We've got to prepare!"

Dib deflated, "Oh… Okay…"

Zim counted to five in his head. Right on cue, Dib's eyes widened in horror and he jumped, mouth agape, pointing his arm madly at Zim who just waited arms folded expectantly.

"OH!" Dib cried, "Oh man this is bad! Really bad!"

"Really, Dib-worm, Zim had absolutely NO IDEA!"

Dib started pacing the room, "Three days, can we stop them in that time?"

"It's possible… if we had a FREAKING ARMADA!"

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

"Then stop being such a moron!"

Dib took a breath, "We need to find the girls and tell them, they're in danger too."

Zim swallowed hard, "Zim was thinking, they've been gone for too long. You don't think that…"

Dib narrowed his eyes, "No. They're safe. They have to be. Let's go look for them just in case."

Zim nodded and called up the stairs, "GIR! Other… SIR unit!"

Mimi and GIR slide down the banister of the stairs and landed in a head before them.

"Go and find Gaz and ex-Invader Tak. Report with any news." Zim ordered.

Dib rushed outside into the open and chose to turn right while Zim turned left. The robots, fully clad in disguises, GIR still pink from the night before, went straight ahead. They had to find them soon. They needed to prepare for the fight. Three days. It wasn't long, and if the Tallest had found a way to kidnap Tak and Gaz ahead of time, then they were in more trouble than they thought they were.


	8. Chapter 7

Dib ran through the streets of the town centre, calling out his sisters name as well as his girlfriends. A cold sweat beaded on his brow. The last time Gaz had been kidnapped, it had been by Tak, but that was a long time ago and this was different, now he was close to loosing Tak too. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Zim dived through the back allies behind houses and sidewalks', calling out for his Gaz. Guilt was overwhelming him. He knew that it was his fault, after all, he'd insulted the Tallest, mocked them and actually invited them to Earth! Sure he didn't remember any of it, but it still didn't stop him feeling helpless that he'd put the two females in danger. He had to find them before the Tallest did. Also, somewhere in the park, GIR was looking under the smallest of rocks, Mimi watching him haplessly as he called for the two mistresses.

**Falling Inside the Black – Skillet:**

Dib:

_Please don't be so alone, must find you both unharmed,,  
Don't say they've got you now, Never want them to hurt you.  
Your touch is just so kind, your touch used to give me life,  
_

Zim:

_I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time  
Don't say they've got you,, cause I know that it's my fault,  
Don't say they've got you, I'm…  
_

Dib and Zim:_  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be…_

GIR (now looking in a flower bed):_  
Where's Gaz and Tak?_

Dib and Zim:_  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black…  
Falling inside, falling inside the black._

Zim jumped on a bus, ignoring the request for money, and glared at the passengers before jumping off again._  
_

Zim:_  
You were my source of strength, I've messed up everything,  
The songs and the Tallest approach, Stranded while you're stuck with them,_

_Don't leave me here like this, can't stop until you're safe again,  
And now I wish for you my desire._

Dib left the city mall after combing through every store and gripped his head in frustration.

__Dib:_  
Don't say they've got you, Cause I will come and save you both,  
Don't say they've got you, I'm…  
_

Dib and Zim:_  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be…_

GIR: (standing on Mimi's head to look up a tree)_  
Where's Gaz and Tak?_

Dib and Zim:_  
Falling in the black,  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black…_

Dib:_  
Falling in the black…_

Zim:_  
Slipping through the cracks…_

Dib and Zim (GIR in brackets):_  
Falling in __the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be.  
(Where's Gaz and Tak?)_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black..  
(Where's Gaz and Tak?)  
Falling inside the black…  
(Where's Gaz and Tak?)  
Falling inside the black…  
(Where's Gaz and Tak?)  
Falling inside, Falling inside, falling inside, The black._

It was starting to get dark, the first hints of dusk setting over the city and one or two starts shone here and there. Dib arrived home first, which made him feel worse. Now he wanted to go back out and search more. But it was only a matter of seconds before Zim jumped over the garden fence and joined him, panting for breath. He eyed Dib warily.

"Anything?" he gasped.

Dib shook his head, "Nothing. You really think the Tallest have them?"

Zim's jaw tightened, "The Tallest said they were coming for us. And an Irken never goes back on their promise…"

Dib sighed, "I doubt that's true."

"Why's that Dib-human?" Zim narrowed his eyes.

"If it was true, you'd have killed me a long time ago."

Zim thought for a moment, "A defected case like mine cannot be held as an example for an entire race."

Dib ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Zim was right, but Dib still clung to it hopefully, wanting to make himself feel better than anything else.

"Can't we just fix your computer and shut off the signal? Then they can't track us, right?"

Zim shook his head and turned on his heel, walking down the opposite road, Dib followed, unsure of what else to do.

"They know the planet coordinates, shutting off the music wouldn't do anything. We don't even have the equipment to turn it off yet." Zim snapped as if it was obvious, "_Think_ Dib-worm and stop with the idiotic questions."

"I'm just trying to think of loop-holes in this, okay? Don't go blaming me for your mistake!"

"It was GIR who turned the music on, not Zim! I'll admit to the involvement with the Tallest, but do not go blaming Zim for everything!" Zim huffed, "In case you haven't noticed Dib-worm, that's my mate in trouble…"

"In case you haven't noticed, Space-boy, that's my _mate_ and my _sister_ in trouble…" Dib spat.

"Then you have as much to lose as Zim." Zim shot back, "So please, Dib, stop fighting Zim just this once."

Dib was taken back by the sudden lack of insult and rare use of a 'please', but also that the alien was talking total sense for once. Dib was panicking and thus leading him to blame the one he normally blamed, Zim. He had to calm down. He hated it when Zim was the rational one. He took a breath and swallowed his pride.

"No, yeah you're right… So what do we do?"

Zim nodded ahead of them and Dib was surprised to see how quickly they had arrived at Zims base. They entered the house and Zim led the way onto an elevator that took them down into the labs. Zim made his way over to the control panel against the far wall and tapped in a few digits that Dib guessed were Irken symbols. He recognised a few, but not enough to put together what Zim was doing. After what seemed like a lifetime, Zim finally turned around.

"I've managed to trace the Massive, and it's closing in fast. If we can get up there before it arrives on Earth, we might be able to stop them there and save Gaz and Tak. But…" he shuddered and glared at his shoes, "I'll need your assistance..."

Dib tilted his head, "Uh… Well good, because I wasn't planning on leaving even If you didn't need me."

Zim secretly appreciated how the Dib had worded that. Not rubbing it in that help was needed, yet still making a comment to prove stubbornness. Zim turned back to the panel and pressed a series of buttons. A large cavity opened up in the ceiling and a platform lowered down before them. Dib stared wide eyed as Zims voot cruiser was set before them. Zim lifted up a compartment at the rear to reveal the engines.

"So you want me to fix this?" Dib asked, excitement bubbling inside of him.

Zim scoffed, "Zim wouldn't let you near technology such as this! Zim needs you to sit inside of it and press the blue button when Zim tells you to."

Dib was no less than dejected, "That's all?"

"Yes…"

Dib was about to argue, when he realised that the more he put up a fight, the closer the Massive was getting, and the more danger Tak and Gaz were in. So he swallowed more of his pride, which was betting more and more bitter by the second, and slumped into the pilot seat, waiting for the say so. He couldn't help but get lost in a trail of thought. He was worrying about his little sister and his girlfriend… Naturally. He remembered back to the first time all of this had happened. When Gaz had been taken, he had been all to quick to blame Zim. Only that time, Zim had refused all help. It had taken some arguing, and much music much to their disgust, to convince Zim to let him come along. Weird how things changed over time…

Now here they were again, but this time Zim allowing him to stay. He looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling from where the voot had lowered down from and smiled as the night sky was hovering over them. A crescent moon lingered in view. He sighed, not another frigging musical number… He was tired and frustrated. But still, if it was going to make some sort of montage happen like before… it couldn't be a bad thing…

**Tongue Tied – Faber Drive:** (one of my fav songs ever XD)

Dib:

_Bright cold silver moon, Tonight alone in this room, they were here just yesterday,  
Now they're trapped with them, why'd this happen again?  
I guess I need to save them both…  
Seems like histories come around again…_

_How can I save?  
I need a little more luck than a little bit,  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit!  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied,  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by,  
I need a little more help than a little bit,  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet,  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied,  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time._

Zim could hear the music and had been looking sideways at Dib for some time. There was truth in the words. He looked up and noticed a few select starts that he could name. He sighed, was little-Gaz near one of them? Could he save her in time? He didn't know… But he couldn't stop working. He needed to hurry. Yet the words flowed like a river past his lips.

__Zim:_  
I stare up at the stars, I wonder just where they are, they feel a million miles away,  
Was it something I said? Or something I never did? Why'd the Tallest have to come?  
Could someone tell me what to do to just make them safe!  
I need a little more luck than a little bit.  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit,  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by  
I need a little more help than a little bit.  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet,  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied,  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time.  
_

Zim felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the Dib looking down at him, not with pity or sympathy, but with a strange sense of understanding. Zim didn't bother shrugging him off, he just waited him out. Dib pulled away and picked up a screw-driver from a tool-box near by, crouching next to Zim and squinting at the machinery. Zim arched his brow and resumed work to.

Both:_  
I know it feels like the end, don't want to be here again,  
And we could help each other off the ground so the Tallest won't win again,.  
What it takes I don't care, We're gonna save them I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so the Tallest won't win again. Again…  
_

Dib:_  
I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit…_

Zim:_  
But every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by…  
_

Both:_  
I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time  
I know it feels like the end, Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so the Tallest won't win again  
What it takes I don't care, We're gonna save them I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so the Tallest won't win again…_

"Now Dib-worm, the button!" Zim cried, jumping to his feet.

Dib didn't have to be told twice, he jumped into the ship and slammed his fist on the blue button before him. The ship hummed into life and hovered about three feet in the air. Dib, taken back by the sudden motion, gripped the seats fearfully. Zim smirked in triumph and shoved Dib out of the way so that he could sit in the pilot seat. Dib glared up at the alien from the floor and got to his feet.

"So now what's the plan?" Dib asked.

Zim tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Now… You get out."

Dib only had time to arch his brow in confusion before Zim violently turned the ship on its side. Dib skidded from the tilting motion and slipped onto this rear, sliding down towards the open door. He yelped in terror ad he only just managed to grip the sides of the doorframe before falling out into the base. Zim rolled his eyes and lifted the ship higher until they were out into the open sky. He shook the ship swiftly, trying to dislodge the human. He had needed him to fix the ship, he never said anything about needing him to save the females. It was only extra baggage, he was Zim after all, he could do anything on his own. He didn't need the Dib-human any longer.

Dib widened his eyes in horror as the ground beneath him rushed away and started to shrink into the distance. He used the swaying of the ship to his advantage and used it to swing his leg up and hook into the doorframe. He grunted with effort as he hoisted the rest of himself into the ship. He slammed the door shut just as Zim burst into hyper-drive. Forcing Dib backwards onto his back as the ship was surrounded in heat as it exited the atmosphere. Dib gasped for breath.

"What the hell?" he cried.

Zim didn't even glance over his shoulder, "Huh? Oh, you're still here. Persistent human, aren't you?"

"What happened to you needing my help?" Dib spat, "Or was that just some sick entertainment for yourself?"

Zim smirked, "It was amusing, yes. But Zim did need your help; he just needs it no longer."

"You're insane…"

"And you're excess weight so it looks like we're both out of luck! Now sit down and shut your noise tube until we get to the Massive, if you're insisting on staying."

"Of course I'm staying!" Dib cried, "I'm saving my sister and girlfriend you moron!"

Zim waved his hands passively, "Of course you are… But until then will you just maintain SILENCE!"

"You jerk…"

*Meanwhile, back at Dibs house* (curse these page breakers!)

Gaz balanced the half full box of Bloaty's Pizza and used her free hand to open the front door. She let Tak in, who was packed up with bottles of soda and the new game addition of _Vampire Pigs from the Undead 4 _and threw the food on the table. For someone who didn't like social activities, she had tp admit, it had been a pretty fun day. They'd started by going for a walk to shake off the hang-over that they were both suffering from, and found themselves at the gaming store. After a few hours, they'd gone out to Bloaty's and had a pretty fun time. It was strange in honesty. When Tak had arrived on Earth during the first music epidemic, they'd attempted a friendship, but found that they were spending more time with their 'mates', which at the time was no big deal They had preferred it that way. But now, being older, it seemed that it was fun to spend time away from them too. Tak appreciated this, it made her feel more human to have a friend away from Dib.

Thinking of Dib, where was he? Tak thought. She searched the bedroom and around other areas of the house, but there was no sign. She pointed this out to Gaz, who waved her hand passively, a habit she'd picked up from Zim over time.

"He's probably trying to break into Zims base or something to try fixing the computer himself. If he makes it worse and makes people start dancing too…" she shuddered, "I'm going to kill him."

Tak smirked and tried to picture Dib dancing as well as singing, it wasn't an easy image to conjure. All of a sudden, GIR ran screaming into the room, Mimi followed and froze in shock at the sight of her mistress. GIR clamped himself onto Gaz's leg and started crying energetically.

"What the-!"

"Gazzie and Takkie okay?" GIR cried, looking at them in turn.

"Uh, yeah we're fine… why? What's happened?" Tak asked, getting jittery.

Mimi tapped Tak gently to get her attention before pressing a button on her metallic head. Through her scarlet eyes, a holographic clip was projected onto the wall of the kitchen. It revealed Zim and Dib engaging in another one of their arguments, nothing new there. But then something that Zim yelled made the very blood in their veins turn to ice.

"_The Tallest are coming! Three days! That's what it was! They found us through the music broadcast and now they're coming to invade! We've got to prepare!"_

They watched in horror as the boys began to piece together the idea of kidnap. The panic in Dibs eyes made Tak's metaphorical heart melt. Anger burned in Zims eyes that made Gaz shudder in excitement. They both exchanged a look and swallowed hard. This wasn't good. If they thought that they'd been taken by the Tallest, then who knows where they were now! And if the Tallest were coming to Earth, then the planet was doomed unless they could stop them! Tak knew the Tallest well enough by now. If it's revenge they want, then there will be no prisoners this time.

"We been lookin for ya all day!" GIR moaned, finally releasing Gaz, "Masta and Mary gone to get ya! Looks like they done it already…"

Gaz shook her head, "Can you track Zim at all?"

GIR shook his head, then hesitated, "Oh… yes. I can." He grinned.

His eyes momentarily faded into a ruby glow as Irken symbols darted behind his lenses. After a moment or two, he returned to his teal glow and grinned cheekily.

"Masta gone up there." He pointed at the ceiling.

Mimi rolled her eyes playfully and reached up, manoeuvring GIR's arm so that it still pointed upwards, just tilting to the right slightly.

"We're going to have to go and get them, aren't we?" Gaz sighed, "Still got your extra ship in the garage?

"Yeah…" Tak sighed before folding her arms in thought, "After all this time… the Tallest… here…"

Gaz led the way to the garage and opened it up to reveal the ship that Tak and Dib had been building over the past few years. They'd never had any luck and it was still broken. Tak bent down over the engine and turned a single gear. All of a sudden, lights flashed and the engine whirred into action. Gaz widened her eyes, impressed.

"You could have fixed it this whole time?"

Tak smirked knowingly, "Well, of course. But Dib was so excited about fixing his very own space ship that I couldn't bring myself to disappoint. I think you know by know, being with Zim and all, that males like to think that they're right all the time."

"Oh I know that," Gaz answered, clambering into the ship next to Tak, allowing GIR to climb on her lap while Mimi sat on the floor, "I just don't act upon it."

As the ship lifted off of the ground and blasted into the air. Music pumped around them. It was driven by their determination and irritation.

**All About Us - TATU:** (recommended by IZFanficReader4fun)

Gaz:

_They say, they don't trust, you, me, Dib, Zim,  
So we'll go, if we must, _

Tak:

_Cuz we'll save them,  
And it's all down, It's all down…_

__Both:_  
It's all down to us, all down to us,  
It's all down, all down to us, all down to us,_

_There's a thing the Tallest can't touch,  
Cuz you know…_

_It's all down to us, all down to us,  
It's all down, all down to us, all down to us,  
Won't run away we'll save them,  
Cuz you know  
It's all down to us, all down to us,  
All down to us, the Tallest will fall, all down to us.  
_

Tak:_  
If they hurt him, they hurt me too…_

Gaz:_  
So we'll rise up, won't stop,  
And it's all down, it's all down…_

Both:

_It's all down to us, all down to us,  
It's all down, all down to us, all down to us,_

_There's a thingt the Tallest can't touch,  
Cuz you know…_

_It's all down to us, all down to us,  
It's all down, all down to us, all down to us,  
Won't run away we'll save them,  
Cuz you know  
It's all down to us, all down to us,  
All down to us, the Tallest will fall, all down to us.  
_

Gaz:

_They don't know, They can't see,  
Who we are, Fear is the enemy._

Tak:_  
Hold on tight, just think of them,  
Cuz tonight…_

Both:

_It's all down to us,  
It's all down, all down to us,_

_There's a thing that the Tallest can't touch,  
Cuz you know…_

_It's all down to us, all down to us,  
It's all down, all down to us, all down to us,  
There's a thing that the Tallest can't touch,  
Cuz you know,  
It's all down to us, all down to us,_

_It's all down, all down to us, all down to us,  
Won't run away we'll save them,_

_Cuz you know…_

_It's all down to us, all down to us, all down to us,  
All down to us, the Tallest will fall, all down to us._

_It's all down to us. (X2)_

**A/N:**

**So, be honest, who thought that this was going to be another 'girls get caught boys play hero' fic? Do you not know the girls we're talking about here? So what's going to happen next? Have to wait and see XD**

**And if you're good little readers and listened to the music in the background you'll se what I mean about Tongue Tied being one of my fav songs ever XD and if not… lazy people, haha XD Just joking with ya! Review if you want XD**


	9. Chapter 8

"I still can't believe you tried to kick me out back there…"

"Let it go Dib-worm or I still might."

"Good luck, we're a good light-year away from Earth by now."

"An eighth of a light-year actually."

"Whatever…"

Dib slumped back in his seat and stared out of the window. He was tired, irritated and worried out of his mind. For all he knew, Gaz and Tak were being forced through some horrible, unbearable torture and they were still no closer to saving them. He felt useless and hopeless. Zim wasn't helping. One minute they were planning on teamwork and strategies about how to get into the Massive, the next he was threatening to kick him out of the air lock! Dib didn't know where he stood. He just wanted his girl and his sister back.

Not that Zim was in a much better position. Tak, he wasn't too bothered about, when push came to shove she could handle herself just fine. But Gaz, he knew she was more than capable of handling herself, but he still couldn't fright the need to protect her. She was his, she belonged to him. The Tallest had no right to take her. And Dib? Zim knew that he and Dib were in the same boat, or ship as the case may be. And the alien hated it. He hated that he was feeling the same emotions as that particular human, yet he couldn't help it. He just wanted his Gaz safe, and if Dib was going to insist of helping, Zim found that he was in no position to turn him down.

"How far now?" Dib pressed.

Zim's ands tightened around the steering device in an attempt not to hit the human, "About thirty minutes. Exactly two minutes and fifteen seconds less than when you asked last time…"

Dib huffed, "We can't go any faster?"

"No faster than when you asked me that one minute and nine seconds ago…" he answered through gritted teeth.

"Is there really any need for the sarcastic efficiency?"

"Is there any need to constantly pester Zim with your doubt?"

"Well it's not the first time you've let us down…" Dib muttered, "And you never give me reason not to doubt you. Like when you tried to kick me out -"

"Zim commands you to let it go human! It's not like you have given me any reason to trust you either!" Zim cried, making Dib jump.

There was an awkward pause before Dib braved to speak, "You're sure we're going to save them?"

Zim swallowed hard, Dib was quickly becoming a thorn in his side now, "Yes, Dib-worm. We are going to save them. Now shut up before Zim kicks out for real this time…"

Dib rolled his eyes, "Shame you can't use that tone with the Tallest."

"Oh Zim shall use more than a tone, Dib-filth, I assure you of that."

Dib felt a shudder at the murderous spark behind Zim's eyes, "And how're we going to stop them from taking over Earth?"

Zim arched his brow, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet…"

"Typical." Dib snapped, "Once again, giving me perfect reason to doubt you! Like always!"

Zim put the ship into auto-pilot and span around to face the human. He was about to threaten the human again, but was interrupted by a sudden beat that grew into an orchestra of electric guitars and drums. Dib started at the sound, forgetting that the music could still reach them from outer space. Over time, they'd learned that fighting it was no use. Zim however, bit harshly into his lips to stop himself. Dib watched in mild amusement as the alien struggled, before the music prised his mouth open and let the words fall out before them.

**New Divide – Lincin Park:**

Zim:

_I remembered those times, the fights that we took part in,  
I remembered each hit, as time began to blur,  
Like a startling sign the Tallest came and stole them…  
But your voice is all I hear, did I get what I deserve?  
_

The smirk was quickly wiped off of Dibs face as he found himself being pushed by the tune, forcing his anger out of him.

Dib:_  
So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean,  
Make this ship cross, the distance to save them!  
Give me reason to say sorry, take down the Massive and,  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide…_

The two glared at one another. Dib sighed and turned away first, not feeling in the mood for one of their epic glaring battles. The words came naturally to him now; he was too tired to fight them and there were things that needed to be said.

_You know there's really no point, we always do the same thing…  
But no there's nowhere to hide, let's get on with this show.  
And the ground caved in between where they went missing,  
And your voice is all I hear. Did I get what I deserve?_

Zim:

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean,  
Let Zim prove that, Zim can help save them… across this new divide…_

Something about that really ticked Dib off. It was like this alien was mocking him! Was Zim being genuine and claiming that he is actually trying to help, or was he taking the piss and trying to shift the blame onto Dib? It was hard to tell. He turned to look at Zim, who was staring determinedly in return.

__Dib:_  
In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny,_

Zim:_  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide,_

Both:_  
And your voice is all I hear. Did I get what I deserve?_

__Dib:_  
So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let this ship cross, the distance to save them…_

Zim:_  
Give Zim reason to trust you now, by helping save them first,  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies…_

Both:

_Across this new divide (x3)_

The two stood, glaring at one another. No one dared make the first move. Zim watched the human cautiously. He wanted the Dibs' trust, yet didn't want his friendship. Dib, likewise, wanted Zim to trust him, and in turn he saw the benefits in trusting in return. However, he also saw the multiple cons and from experience, he wasn't sure. Yet, he had to do what was best for Tak and his sister. If they were in danger, them arguing all the time was only going to sink them in deeper. He swallowed his pride and grudgingly put his arm outwards towards the alien.

"I'll trust you, and if we get through this; that includes saving the girls _and_ Earth… Then I'll forget everything in the past. Clean slate. Deal?"

Zim eyed him suspiciously, "And if we don't get through this?"

Dib narrowed his eyes, "We don't get that option."

Zim widened his eyes approvingly at this new attitude. Zim tilted his head and clenched his jaw, grabbing the boys hand and shaking it firmly. Dib relaxed a little in relief.

"You missed out one thing though, Dib-worm."

Dib tensed, his hand still locked in place, "What's that?"

Zim smirked devilishly, "When we get through this, not only will the females and Earth be saved, but… the Tallest shall also have met their end. By my hand or yours, whoever gets their first."

Dib felt his blood turn to ice, "You want me to help you kill your leaders?"

"Zim has no leaders. And you know more than anyone what they've done and what they can do. Now, does this little façade of a deal still stand? Or are you going to shrink away like the rest of your race?"

Dib didn't know what to do. Part of him was tempted to snatch his hand away and scream that although he hated the Tallest and everything they stood for, he was no killer. He'd never come close to killing Zim and didn't think that he could ever actually commit murder. Yet, another, darker part of him, pushed him on. It was telling him that he'd be able to get ultimate revenge of the Massive, make them pay as well as making his ambition as a paranormal investigator a reality! However, the main deal breaker for him, was that if there was no Tallest, there was no way that Tak and Gaz would ever be in danger again. He looked right at Zim, taking in the shades of scarlet, puce and magenta in his eyes, and shook his hand once more.

Zim smiled wryly, "Don't back out on me now, human."

Dib brought his hand away slowly and swallowed thickly, "Wouldn't dream of it."

They both swayed as the ship jarred suddenly. A pulsating amber glow was snaking its way around the outside of the ship, freezing it in place. A computer screen snapped up from the control panel, filled with static. Above the noise, a faint laughter could be heard. As the screen came into focus, the laughter grew more and more clear. Soon, they had full view of two Irkens, doubled over in laughter, pointing at them mockingly. The Tallest.

"Oh that's rich! Really rich!" Purple sniggered, "Come to kill us? Really Zim? That's just too much!"

"Ah, I gotta say, we're surprised to see you so soon, couldn't wait to see our reign over you and all of Earth, eh?" Red asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

Zim snarled at them, "You know why we're here!"

"What've you done with Tak and Gaz?" Dib cried, fighting the urge to hit the screen.

The two leaders glanced at one another. Red shrugged, "We haven't done anything with them… yet."

"Don't lie!" Dib yelled, "We know you kidnapped them!"

Purple shook his head, "We did no such thing… but that would have been an cool idea."

"Yeah, you're right." muttered Red in agreement.

Zim arched his brow, "You… don't have them?"

"Nope, but now you're hear, you may as well stay. If you risked you're lives saving them, then they will without a doubt come looking for you sooner or later."

Purple grinned, "Not that you have a choice, if you'd paid attention to the ship, you would have noticed that you were heading right into out tractor beam."

Dib arched his brow at Zim, really not finding it surprising at all. Zim was too busy glaring at his former leaders. They chuckled wryly and waved as the ship started moving, pulled along by the amber glow.

"Welcome back boys." Red sneered, and with that, the transmission was cut.

The amber beam started to seep through the glass and metal of the ship and swarming around them. The backed away, but were too slow. The orange light snakes up their legs and covered their arms, coating their torso in the process. As the full extent of their mistake sank in, they also sunk, into darkness…

*Page Break of DOOM! Nah, just a page break…*

"I still can't believe they flew all the way out to face the Tallest alone just to save us… even if we weren't there… sometimes they're just as idiotic as each other aren't they?" Tak sighed, steering the ship carefully.

Gaz rolled her eyes, "More than just sometimes if you ask me."

"You're flattered, just admit it."

"I admit nothing." Gaz raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Tak smirked, "Then don't, but you're thinking it."

GIR snickered as Mimi rolled her scarlet eyes. Gaz just continued to stare out of the window. In truth, she was flattered that Zim would take such a huge risk again just to save her, and for Dib to let himself get dragged into it again was close to unbelievable. But still, she was getting too many flashbacks of Zim shoving her into Dibs arms, the ship blasting off, Zim getting dragged away by guards… She wasn't sure if she could watch all of that again. No, this time it was going to be different. This time, the Tallest weren't going to get off so easy.

"So, how're we going to get into the Massive. Or more accurately, how're we going to get back out?"

Tak narrowed her eyes on the black horizon, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Gaz rolled her eyes, "There we go then…"

"Well getting in is no problem, you know better than most that their security is nothing to worry about. And it's obvious where Dib and Zim will be. They'll be in the prison sector either looking for us or captured themselves. But, getting out, as soon as we find them -"

"We're getting rid of the Tallest for good." Gaz interrupted, "I'm not letting them get us again."

Tak swallowed thickly at the thought of her previous leaders demise, and she found that she liked it, "Fair enough then. But be ready, here's the Massive."

Both Gaz and the two androids jumped up in shock. Ahead of them was the maroon coloured ship that in size no less than a threatening sight. Tak shut off the main engines and chose to go at a slower pace in a cautious mindset. Tak found it unnerving how even from such close contact to the Massive, Earth was still in view. Still ,smaller than a marble at this point of view, but close enough to make out. How had they travelled so fast?

GIR let out a shriek as a pulsating orange glow surrounded the ship. On a computer screen attached to the control panel, the Tallest came into view.

"Nice of you to join us ladies," Red smirked, "We've been expecting you."

"I'm sure you have, now hand over our idiots and we'll make you're death painless." Gaz snapped.

"Oh I'm afraid that won't be possible, human, it seems your mate and sibling have been called away on other business." Purple replied.

Tak glared at them, "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing yet, we were waiting for you, and here you are." Purple smiled wryly.

"You know Tak, I'm more surprised at you than anything, why not come back to us? Let us be your Tallest again?" Red sneered, he was mocking her and she knew it.

"Go to hell."

**Monster – Paramore:** (recommended by cutelittledizzymae)

Tak:

_You were my Tallest, so solid now you're like water,  
and you will be drowning, not like you'd sink any further,  
but I let my Irk go, it's somewhere down at the bottom, but I've get a new one.  
I've come back for the hope that you've stolen.  
You won't invade Earth, I'll stop you're whole reign from turning into a monster, _

_and eating us alive.  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now when you're gone the world is ours.  
_

The Tallest seemed taken back by her sudden outburst, but they retained their composer and simply waited it out. After all, it was only going to make their game more fun. Let them build up their hopes before they crushed them just as swiftly.

Gaz:  
_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me,  
but I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching!_

Tak:  
_They call me a traitor, I'm done collecting your victims  
They're getting stronger, and I hear them calling…  
_

Both:_  
I'll stop your whole world, you'll stop invading!  
And turning Earth into a monster, and eating us alive,  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now that when gone the world is ours!_

Gaz:

_Well you found strength in invading, but you're ending tonight!  
_

Tak:

_And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.  
_

Both:_  
We'll stop your whole plan. No more invading!  
And turning into a monster, and eating us alive!  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now when you're gone the world…  
We'll stop your whole plan. No more invading!  
And turning into a monster, and eating us alive!  
Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now when you're gone the world will be ours!_

The two girls glared at the Tallest in utter hatred. So much so that Purple was starting to shift uncomfortably. It was then that the captives saw that the orange glow had been slowly seeping into the ship, already clinging to their frames. GIR and Mimi were already passed out in the floor, the colour drained from their eyes.

"It's a nice idea, ladies," sneered Red, "But, that's all it is. A nice idea."

Gaz sunk to her knees as the amber beam started to take over her mind. Tak struggled, her violet eyes quivering under the strain. She made sure that she kept constant eye contact with them until she could hold on no more. As darkness swallowed her, she vowed the she would end them. One way or another.

Red smirked as he cut the transmission and looked at his accomplice grudgingly, "You had to ruin it!"

"What did I do?" Purple asked, high-pitched from the accusation.

"You let that human intimidate you, how're we supposed to be the almighty Tallest if we get scared by a single human?"

"But… that one is really quite scary." Purple protested.

"Well, yes but, that's not the point! We've got a reputation to uphold!"

Purple sighed and helped himself to another doughnut that was sitting in a box next to him. There was no point in arguing anymore. Why bother? They had the four rebels that they had been after and now they were close enough to Earth to fully announce the invasion. The two leaders looked down at it in disgust. It was so blue and green… Was it that indecisive or was it just showing off that it could have two colours? Ignorance, that's what it was, they decided.

It wasn't long before one of their workers appeared, announcing that they were ready to send out the first fleet of invaders. The nodded in acknowledgment and sent the reporter in his way. He looked timid and backed away, and so he should. When he'd heard what this mission was, he had nearly keeled over in terror. The Tallest had made a name for this time of invasion. It would be quick, painful and done in just one night. The named it Nightmare Night. Excitement bubbled inside of them, soon another planet would be under their command. But this one would be different because not only would it be another victory, but it would also be a message. A message that no matter how hard you try to hide or resist… the Tallest will always be able to find you. And if need be, they can and will destroy you. All in the name of Nightmare Night…

__**Nightmare Night – WoodenToaster ft. Mic the Microphone:** (recommended by Anon)

Purple:

_Yeah. What you know 'bout Nightmare Night, huh?  
_

Red:_  
Welcome Irkens and humankind; No reason to scream.  
Your favorite Tallest are back; She's walkin' up on the scene,  
We've has been stuck out in space, but that's no reason to fret,  
We're not a Nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set,  
We're comin'; Gracin' our subjects. We ain't leavin' no choice,  
We're gonna blow you all back with our Almighty voice,  
So cover all of your fears and stow away all your fright,  
The Irken Massive is back; to bring the Nightmares Tonight!_

Purple:_  
We're living in the past, so you won't last, without the proper care,  
With an Irken farewell, and an invasion well you won't have long to prepare…  
_

The two grinned wryly as they viewed the members of their armada zoom away from the Massive, shrinking into the distance towards Earth. This was going to be so fun… and easy. This time tomorrow, Earth would be theirs.

__Red:_  
Now little humans, this is Nightmare Night,  
Your almighty Tallest are back to come and fill you with fright,  
So Hurry now get your goodies and fill up all your bags,  
And go and leave a candy offering for Red and Purple!  
Get running and pray above that we're not coming back,  
To come and take away your sweets and eat them up for a snack,  
So run away and go hide; just keep your head out of sight  
The darkness is rising again cause this is Nightmare Night!_

Purple:

_We're living in the past, so you won't last, without the proper care,  
With an Irken farewell, and an invasion well you won't have long to prepare…_

As the techno beat faded around them, they glanced at one another smugly, letting the adrenaline rush pulse through them.

"We're so keeping the music when this is over." Purple grinned.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**To 'Anony' mostly, who curse these anonymous reviews so I have to make these public! I do actually like the Tallest and find them funny, but it's just how I'd picture the characters reacting at the time. It's a pretty headed moment. I do have plans for the Tallest, but I'm not giving anything away, but I think all shall be pleased XD**

**Also, as for the music, again I have plans that I think will please people, lets just say it's not going to be as easy to wrap up and finish like that first one. XD So I'm glad you like it and thanks for the questions that would require a spoiler, they really make me glad that you're so interested XD Read on and all shall be revealed sooner or later XD **

"Gaz! Tak! Wake up, come on, you've gotta wake up!"

"Gaz-love, Zim commands you to awaken!"

Gaz instinctively threw her fist out towards whatever it was that was shaking her shoulders and causing her discomfort. Dib yelped in pain as he was knocked backwards onto his rear, clutching his chin. Zim pumped his fist in the air.

"Success!" he stopped down to help Gaz sit up, "Are you okay?"

Tak blinked wildly, trying to regain focus, she flinched as a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. From his recent experience, Dib leant out of arms reach.

"Hey, it's me, you're okay." He shushed, pulling her into an embrace.

The girls took in their new surroundings and deflated in horror. The bare room made of cold metal from floor to ceiling, the bars that made up an entire wall sparked occasionally to signify that it was rigged electrically. The air around them was so chilly that their breath turned to mist before it even left them, and it seemed that it was only getting colder. GIR and Mimi sat huddled together, feeding off each others robotic energy to stay warm and awake. The Irken insignia was painted on the ceiling, glaring down at them menacingly. It was all too familiar for them. They were in an Irken prison cell, aboard the Massive.

Gaz pulled away from Zim's grip and looked at him directly in the orb-like eyes, stroking his antenna softly, before she shoved him harshly in the chest.

"You pair of stupid, moronic, idiots!" she cried, "Seriously, how could you be so stupid?"

"We were coming out to save you!" Dib protested.

"But we didn't need saving!" Tak added, "Now we've had to come out all this way to save _you_!"

"And what an amazing display that turned out to be." Zim shot at her.

"Excuse me?" Gaz glowered at him.

"Nothing little-Gaz!" he back tracked, holding his palms up in mercy.

"Right, this isn't getting us anywhere." Tak sighed, silencing everyone, "How long have we been here?"

Dib shrugged, "A few hours? You four arrived about five minutes ago though."

"And the Tallest have started plans for operation," Zim shuddered, "Nightmare Night."

Tak instantly paled and her hands clenched into fists. Dib held her tightly to him. Zim had expected that reaction of horror. Earth didn't stand a chance.

"I'm missing something." Gaz stated, "What's Nightmare Night?"

The two Irkens shuddered at the name. Zim draped an arm over her shoulders and took her hand comfortingly.

"As I've been explaining to the Dib, Nightmare Night is an operation saved for the harshest of planets. It's very rare and it's the only time the Tallest will actually take part in the invasion of a planet. They send all of their elites on the planets surface; eliminate everything and take over… all in the space of one night. Nothing will live and it's starting tomorrow evening."

It was a lot to absorb in such a short space of time. Gaz accidently started summoning mental images of people she knew being killed in the streets, people who had no clue what was happening hiding for cover without success, the Tallest laughing as they joined in the 'fun'… There was once a time when she would have laughed and claimed they deserved it for being so blind to what was around them the entire time. But now that the time was actually here, she felt sick to her stomach. No one deserved to die like that. The Tallest had no right to choose that fate for a species they didn't even understand. It was wrong and it was sickening.

"And Tak, prepare yourself." Zim continued, looking at his fellow Irken with false determination, "They're coming for us as soon as they're aware you're awake."

"What? Why?" she asked, her hand clenching tighter around Dibs, "We're just defects, they don't need us for anything!"

"That's exactly why they want us. They've got a few experiments that they want to carry out… so they can afford to spare a few defects." He spat.

Gaz snapped out of her trance and glared at no one in particular, "They won't touch you. I won't let them."

Zim brushed her hair from her cheeks, "Zim fears you won't have a choice in the matter."

"You're going to give in and let them take you?" Dib cried, "Since when do you give in? You're Zim, you don't give in!"

"They're the Tallest Dib," Tak muttered, "if you don't give in, they'll make you."

"That didn't stop us last time!" he replied, "What makes this so different?"

"This time your planet is going to die!" Zim yelled, "This time it won't matter if we escape or not because the planet will already be half way to chaos by then!"

No one dared speak a word. Zim was actually speaking sense. If they managed to break out of the Massive again and make it back to Earth, the Tallest would still carry on with the invasion. If they stayed put, they would be separated and Earth would still be invaded. In short, they had no choice.

The soft keys of a piano played above them. Was this their last song, their final performance before they were separated? They didn't know. But who was going to lead it? They looked at one another with expectant yet confused expressions. No one could really feel any words building up, and no one seemed to be making the first move. They jumped as the piano swiftly changed into guitars and drums. GIR jumped to his feet and glared at all of them, Mimi watched in awe as childish tears formed in his glowing scarlet eyes.

**Shut up and Smile – Bowling for Soup:**

GIR:

_Its not the end of the world, in fact its not even the end of the summer  
But thank god we're here together,  
Cuz there's no way we could know anything that's going down,  
Or how were supposed to be feeling about it.  
I can't tell you how much I wish we could shut up and smile, yeah…_

His eyes faded back to neon blue, clasping his hands together pleadingly.__

So we'll save the world and tell the Tallest to go away!  
la la la la la la!  
All we need's a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing!  
la la la la la la  
throw your arms around someone, maybe we'll live after all!  
I know it sounds a little dumb or maybe I'm a little wrong?  
But all we need is a big song and a hug!

Normally, Zim would be trying to restrain his minion, but this time, he sighed and forced a smile, letting him have his moment. It would be long before the Tallest deactivated him and Mimi along with them. Dib slid his back down the wall so that he was sitting down, Tak leaning against him for comfort. Gaz sniffed in distaste, this wasn't fair, it was only building hopes to be crushed. Nevertheless, GIR carried on.__

Take a good look around!  
Does life really suck or are we just complaining?  
I hope the music's still on… Cuz I'm on a roll here"  
I hope this is making some sense"  
I hope that you'll throw up your hands and sing it,  
And tell all the Tallest that they should just shut up and smile, yeah…  
So we'll save the world and tell the Tallest to go away!  
la la la la la la!  
All we need's a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing!  
la la la la la la  
throw your arms around someone, maybe we'll live after all!  
I know it sounds a little dumb or maybe I'm a little wrong?  
But all we need is a big song…

GIR looked around at the still dejected faces and felt like screaming. Why weren't they happy? He was singing a happy song, they should be happy! He looked at Mimi desperately who just tilted her head in sympathy. He clenched his metallic hands and stamped his foot. The Tallest were making everyone sad! He didn't like sad! More happy! They need more happy!__

All we need is happy songs, and to try escape the meanie Tallest to be happy!  
All you need is someone near like GIR and Mimi to hold you close and to tell you they care!  


Desperation was starting to kick in now. He rushed around to each of them, pulling on their sleeves and trying to get them to join him.

_Can we all just, get along now?  
We found ourselves in something like this before!  
We can find out, a way to get out!  
Making waffles sounds great to me now!  
So we'll save the world and tell the Tallest to go away!  
la la la la la la!  
All we need's a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing!  
la la la la la la!  
throw your arms around someone, maybe we'll live after all!  
I know it sounds a little dumb or maybe I'm a little wrong?  
But all we need is a big song and a hug!  
_

The music started to fade and yet GIR still wasn't giving up. Changing his words from _All we need it a big song and a hug _to _All we need is to escape_ and back again. Chanting aimlessly in desperation at the non-interested captives. After a long line of chanting, he finally gave in, sinking down next to Mimi who patted his shoulder comfortingly. GIR shook his head, making her retract cautiously. He had never looked to sad. And in truth, he'd never felt so sad. He shook his head more violently, like a child having a tantrum. Before the Tallest came again, a happy song would have made it all better! The Tallest make everything bad! Now his master has gone bad. Everyone is going bad because of them! No! He refused to believe it! He jumped to his feet, eyes burning like flames as he pointed at Zim accusingly.

"You not my Masta! My Masta don't listen to no one but Masta! Masta would open the door like last time! Not even Tallest tell Masta what to do! You not my Masta! And you not Mary-Dib no more either! Mary-Dib makes Masta work harder, not let him give up! Mary-Dib would take over! Miss Tak and Gazzie… You _not_ Miss Tak and Gazzie! You strangers! You not scary no more and you just sit there like… toasters!"

They all stared wide eyed at the robots fit. They'd never heard him shout so passionately before, tears streaming down his silver cheeks. Zim sighed and tried to place a hand on his minions shoulder, but he turned away, letting his eyes fade back to teal orbs…

"No… GIR don't want to talk to strangers."

The android smacked Zim's lingering hand away and stormed back over to his corner, ignoring Mimi's attempts at comfort. Gaz watched him in awe, her hand lifted up to her skull pendant absentmindedly. She looked down at it for a moment and reminisced. It was badly bent out of shape and charred black in places. It had been thrown through the bars of the cell all those years ago, the metal reacting with the electrical panel to open the door. There was no hope of doing that this time, the force-field looked like it was threaded between the bars. The pendant had been lost, and yet Zim had still managed to bring it back to her. It was more than just an accessory to her now, it was a symbol of his courage and determination. What good was it now if those very same traits of his were vanquished? She tore it from her neck and threw it at him.

"He's right!" she cried, watching Zim rub his head defensively, "This isn't us! We don't sit around like the rest of the planet and wait to be destroyed! Dib for god's sake, all you ever go on about it saving Earth from aliens and now here's your chance and you just do nothing! Zim, you wanted nothing more than to take over Earth and make it yours, why are you letting someone else take that from you? And Tak… me and you are the only ones here with common sense, if we don't hold it together, who will?"

Zim picked up the pendant and offered it back to her, she just glared at him so he pocketed it instead, sighing. GIR jumped up and clamed himself to Gaz's hip, burying his face into her side affectionately.

"My Gazzie!" he grinned.

"But Gaz, it's not that we're giving up willingly, there's just no -" Dib started.

She cut him off, "Oh grow a pair!"

"They've got a point," Tak smirked, "None of you even let me come close to taking over, what makes the Tallest so different?"

Violins started strumming to a rhythmic beat. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

**Remember the Name – Fort Minor: **(recommended by Random Person)

GIR:

_You ready? Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know how we'll escape, it's like this yeah, come on!  
_

Tak and Gaz:_  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to escape the Tallest!_

__Gaz:_  
Zim! He doesn't need his name up in lights,  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the Master or not!  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone,  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But screw them, he knows the code,  
It's not about the Tallest, it's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - making sure his base stays up  
That means when he puts it down I'm picking it up! let's go!  
_

Tak:_  
Who the hell is Dib anyway?  
He never really gives in. Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck,  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he knows the paranormal!  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects,  
Never asking for someone's help, to get some respect,  
He's only focused on what he found, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of world protector!  
_

GIR:_  
It's just twenty percent skill. Eighty percent fear.  
Be one hundred percent clear cause GIR is here!_

Zim:_  
Who would've thought that we'd be the one taking down Tallest,  
And I heard them planning all The Nightmare Night, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back aboard Massive, took them by storm,  
I won't give up, why'd they have to take Earth from me?  
This song is the truth, now everybody think of a way to escape!  
This ain't over yet and the Massive's going down!  
_

GIR:_  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to escape the Tallest!  
_

Dib:_  
They call me Dib the freak. And I'm always fighting with Zim,  
Got to admit he's speaking truth, found him in Massive with Tak,  
Been angry at the Tallest, they're just losers and they're going down!  
The type Earth I want to be on don't make sense with them around!  
Some years in the making, patiently waiting to blow,  
Now the record that Tallest taking over the globe  
We're not giving up now, and I doubt we ever will,  
You wont believe the kind of stuff that we're thinking of now!  
_

Zim and Gaz:_  
Hey – We're not your everyday on the block,  
We knows how to work with what we've got, making our way to the top!  
Tallest think we're just defects all the same,  
Tallest keep asking us why weren't be disposed of at birth?  
Or are we just determined to stay?  
No we're living proof, Got us breaking out soon!  
We'll get you shaking quicker than a earthquake on Earth!  
Us and this crew are known around as one of the best,  
Dedicated to what they doing give a hundred percent!  
_

Dib and Tak:_  
Forget them - Nobody really knows how or why they want to invade,  
It seems like they've never got tired because they hate every note and they hate all planets,  
And I've seen them at work when that light goes on in their minds,  
It's like a design is written in their heads every time,  
Before they even touch a key or invades in their time,  
And those damned Tallest ruins our loves, not this time!  
Ridiculous, without even trying, we're gonna get out of this!  
_

All:

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

As the tune came to an end, the group looked at one another with newfound determination. They'd never really rapped before, that was new… It was true though, they had never been ones to give in, and they refused to start now. GIR grinned with triumph and gripped Mimi around the waist, spinning her around gleefully.

"So how do we get out of here?" Dib asked, examining the bars, "Get too close and we're fried."

He was about to tap the force field with his finger when his hand passed through it with ease. He blinked at the group in surprise. Was it just an act? All of a sudden, he cried out in agony as sparks fused through his skin, sending him blasted backwards and smacking against the wall. The bars slid open and the Tallest entered, grinning wryly and followed by four Irken guards.

"How sweet, you still think you're going to win this one." Red sneered.

"Shame really to crush their dreams… oh wait, no it's not!" Purple cackled, leftover snack crumbs falling from his face.

"Take the defects to the labs." Red ordered.

GIR burned red and stood in front of Zim, "You no touch my Masta!"

Mimi stood before Tak, holding out her arms to defend mistress and her mate.

A guard pulled out a rod that sparked on one end and prodded the androids with it, sending them convulsing with electrical shocks. They fell to the floor, eyes dark and empty. Gaz lunged at the guard but she was brushed off, receiving an electrical blast of her own. She crumbled to the ground beside her semi-conscious brother. Zim's eyes flared and he swiped his claws.

"You dare to hurt my Gaz?"

"Make another move and you're dead!" Tak snarled, baring her teeth.

The Tallest watched in amusement as the two defects struggled violently against the guards that outnumbered them. While one was taking an attack, another stepped behind to restrain them. Zim growled maliciously as his wrists were bound behind his back. Tak was kicked to the ground and restrained with her arms twisted in front of her. One of the guards dragged her along behind him by her legs while another hoisted Zim along roughly by his antenna. Their cried and protests could be heard all the way down the corridor.

Red glanced down at the two unconscious humans, "What shall we do with these?"

"What good are they to us now we've got the defects and their planet?"

"There we go, send them back to Earth, they're no different from the rest of their pathetic race, let them burn along with them."

"Oh, clever…" Purple nodded in approval, "And the SIR units?"

"Scrap metal. You there!" Red pointed to another guard, "Take the humans to Earth with the next fleet and send the SIR units to the scrap heap, they'll be out long before the furnace kicks in."

They watched as the four beings were dragged from their prison and out of sight. A devilish grin grew from the corners of their mouths and up into their cheeks. Along the way to the labs, they couldn't help but chuckle, before long, it grew to a bellowing symphony of cackling laughter. Things were going just as they planned. Earth was going to be theirs in less than a day, the defects were going to be back under control and as for the humans… they didn't exist any more as far as they were concerned.


	11. Chapter 10

7:23… 7:22… 7:21… 7:20…

Zim eyed his life clock with gritted teeth, he refused to show his nervousness in the presence of them! He struggled aimlessly against his steel restraints as he lay on his back against a cold metal slab. His PAK removed and taken away merely minutes ago. He couldn't help but smirk… oh if the Dib could see him now. Next to him attached to a slab next to him, Tak mirrored his situation, her PAK taken away the same time has his. She too was struggling, anger burning in her violet eyes. They didn't speak, there was no point. There was no point in struggling either, but that was different, that was something they desired to do.

The doors of the lab slid open to reveal the Tallest, grinning at them like they were just old friends. The chiming of the tune that swarmed them ticked along with the captives life clocks for a moment. But it soon changed to a heavier, more threatening tune. Zim and Tak felt their anger pushing the words from their mouths in the same way that the Tallest allowed their own entertainment motivate them. For a moment, Zim pondered how this situation would have played out if there was no music, but then he deflated, if there was no music, this situation would never have even come to play. The Tallest smirked at their luck, pointing at the captives mockingly.

**Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin:** (recommended by cutelittledizzymae)

Tallest:

_They'll fall a line, one at a time, ready to serve._

Tak:_  
We won't serve you there's no way!_

Tallest:_  
No time to lose, we've got to move, ready the PAKs._

Zim:_  
We're not on your side this time!_

Tallest:_  
You soon will be, just wait and see, you're PAK's not the same…_

Tak and Zim:_  
You don't scare us we won't serve._

Tallest:_  
Oh yes you will, you are our experimentation…  
Only the strongest will survive, your PAKs have now been modified!  
When reattached you will be ours, you won't remember who you are!_

Tak and Zim glanced at one another in horror. What did they mean, they won't remember? Of course, the PAK hold all memories and all that is the said Irken… but how could they have modified them? That was only permitted when a PAK is reset for a newly hatched smeet!

Tallest:_  
There's nothing left, so save your breath, oh we can't wait!_

Zim:_  
You're insane, and that's from me!_

Tallest:_  
Your cover's blown, nowhere to go, holding your fate._

Tak:_  
We're defects, why'd you need us?_

Tallest:_  
It's all revenge, and now we won't, have defects again._

Tak:

_There's no way that this will work!_

Tallest:

_If that's the case, you'll still be gone, all problems solved!  
Only the strongest will survive, your PAKs have now been modified!  
When reattached you will be ours, you won't remember who you are!_

_Invaders again!_

An Irken soldier entered the room with the two PAKs sparking on a tray. He bowed and handed it over to the Tallest before scuttling out of the room again. A cold sweat started to bead on Zim's brow. This was not possible! Tak clenched her jaw and struggled all the more, for the first time in her life, she wished that she was not going to have her PAK returned to her.

Tak and Zim:

_It won't work! Back off! DIE!_

The Tallest each took a PAK from the tray and admired the craftsmanship, mocking them all the more with the casual attitude they were presenting. They deliberately ignored the screaming protests from the defects and smirked at one another.

Tallest:_  
Only the strongest will survive, your PAKs have now been modified!  
When reattached you will be ours, you won't remember who you are!_

_Welcome back!_

The Tallest broke into fits of laughter, tossing the PAK's carelessly back onto the tray.

"You cannot simple re-attach a PAK to an already developed Irken! It's madness! Zim cried.

"Oh, but we can Zim." Red sneered, "You see, to make sure that we never have to deal with extreme cases of defectives such as you two, we've invested quite a lot of research into the functioning's of the PAK. And yes, you can actually reset them."

"Yeah! So that means no memories, no feelings, nothing! It'll be like you're fresh from training all over again." Purple grinned, "Just in time for Nightmare Night too!"

Tak glowered at her ex-leaders, "There's no way we're taking part in that!"

"Well, it's not like you'll have a choice. In fact, as soon as these are reattached, you won't even remember telling us that." Purple smirked.

"You sicken me!" Zim snarled.

"Something else you won't remember." Stated Red, "Oh, we really should get started, what's the time on those like clocks? Under two minutes by this point maybe?"

The metal slabs flipped over so that the captives were hovering above the floor held painfully in place by the steel restraints. There was a large hole in the slabs that revealed the part of the back that the PAK fixed to. Zim groaned as the upcoming doom was fully starting to sink in. If this worked, he'd forget Gaz. No, that was impossible, there was no way he'd ever forget his little-Gaz… could he? Tak bit down on her lip, refusing to sob. Don't take Dib away from me, she begged mentally, don't make me lose him again… If they forgot, then the ones they cared about would be in danger. Their home would be in danger! They couldn't forget. Surely it wasn't possible to forget?

The PAK's were fitted in place and the Tallest stood back to admire their handy work. The captives cried out in pain as the wires of the PAK forced through their open wounds, snaking under their skin through their neck and slotting into their brain. Tak gasped, refusing to cry as the pain burned her from the inside. Zim gritted his teeth and watched as his life clock faded away, signalling that the device was securely in place. The tables were flipped back over so that the pair lay gasping. Once the pain had resided, they glanced at one another, a thankful smile twitching at the corners of their mouths.

"HA! It didn't work! So much for your…" Zim trailed off from his victory, a haze descending over his mind, "Wha… What is this?"

Tak let her head sway from side to side, unable to keep it in place. Something inside them was stirring, it was angry and loud and… familiar. They hated it. It reminded them of when they had first been signed as an invader. Ready to go, ready to hurt… ready to destroy. No, this couldn't be happening! No, this was dead! This had gone long ago, there was no way it was back so strong! Wait… why was this bad again? Was this bad?

**Monster – Skillet:**

Zim:

_The secret side of me, it has come back to me,  
I kept it caged but I can't control it!  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!  
_

Tak:_  
It's pulsing through my PAK, through my skin and in my brain,  
It comes awake and I can't control it!  
Hiding under the skin, in my body, in my head,  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
_

Both: (starting to scream from the confusion and agony pulsing through them)_  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like invading! (X2)  
_

Electricity pulsed through them as the effects of the PAK kicked in further, making their bodies convulse in agony.

Tak:_  
My secret side I kept hid under lock and key,  
I kept it caged but I can't control it!_

Zim:_  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

__Both:_  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like invading! (x2)  
_

Zim:_  
It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp!  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart!_

Tak:_  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream!  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!  
_

Both:_  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!  
I must confess that I feel like a invading!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I've gotta lose control, do something radical!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like INVADING!_

The Tallest flicked a switch that released the two from their restraints and left them quivering on the cold floor. The music ended so suddenly that it was hard to tell if it had ended naturally or if they'd interfered some how. Not that they really cared by this point. Right now, it was time to see if their experiment had been a success or not. Purple looked at Red for guidance. Red smirked and watched as the two former defects struggled to their knees.

"Invader Zim and Invader Tak." He declared, "Are you ready to serve your Tallest?"

Their eyes snapped upwards towards the speaker. The red and violet burned brightly with anticipation and malice. They grinned wryly and straightened up, giving a firm salute. Their voices were lower, heavy with the after effects of the pain along with a sudden feeling of excitement.

"Always and forever, my Tallest." They chanted.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was so short, but sometimes the quicker the pace the higher the tension. Oh things are really heating up now, be honest, who saw this one coming? Well I hope no one did I kept it on the down low enough XD Please review and chapter 11 will be up soon… oh and please don't mention any spoilers in reviews, it just ruins it for people who haven't read it yet XD If you do want to comment on this chapter, PM me or just review with en opinion, not a description, haha XD sorry if I'm being harsh XD **


	12. Chapter 11

7:23… 7:22… 7:21… 7:20…

Zim eyed his life clock with gritted teeth, he refused to show his nervousness in the presence of them! He struggled aimlessly against his steel restraints as he lay on his back against a cold metal slab. His PAK removed and taken away merely minutes ago. He couldn't help but smirk… oh if the Dib could see him now. Next to him attached to a slab next to him, Tak mirrored his situation, her PAK taken away the same time has his. She too was struggling, anger burning in her violet eyes. They didn't speak, there was no point. There was no point in struggling either, but that was different, that was something they desired to do.

The doors of the lab slid open to reveal the Tallest, grinning at them like they were just old friends. The chiming of the tune that swarmed them ticked along with the captives life clocks for a moment. But it soon changed to a heavier, more threatening tune. Zim and Tak felt their anger pushing the words from their mouths in the same way that the Tallest allowed their own entertainment motivate them. For a moment, Zim pondered how this situation would have played out if there was no music, but then he deflated, if there was no music, this situation would never have even come to play. The Tallest smirked at their luck, pointing at the captives mockingly.

**Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin:** (recommended by cutelittledizzymae)

Tallest:

_They'll fall a line, one at a time, ready to serve._

Tak:_  
We won't serve you there's no way!_

Tallest:_  
No time to lose, we've got to move, ready the PAKs._

Zim:_  
We're not on your side this time!_

Tallest:_  
You soon will be, just wait and see, you're PAK's not the same…_

Tak and Zim:_  
You don't scare us we won't serve._

Tallest:_  
Oh yes you will, you are our experimentation…  
Only the strongest will survive, your PAKs have now been modified!  
When reattached you will be ours, you won't remember who you are!_

Tak and Zim glanced at one another in horror. What did they mean, they won't remember? Of course, the PAK hold all memories and all that is the said Irken… but how could they have modified them? That was only permitted when a PAK is reset for a newly hatched smeet!

Tallest:_  
There's nothing left, so save your breath, oh we can't wait!_

Zim:_  
You're insane, and that's from me!_

Tallest:_  
Your cover's blown, nowhere to go, holding your fate._

Tak:_  
We're defects, why'd you need us?_

Tallest:_  
It's all revenge, and now we won't, have defects again._

Tak:

_There's no way that this will work!_

Tallest:

_If that's the case, you'll still be gone, all problems solved!  
Only the strongest will survive, your PAKs have now been modified!  
When reattached you will be ours, you won't remember who you are!_

_Invaders again!_

An Irken soldier entered the room with the two PAKs sparking on a tray. He bowed and handed it over to the Tallest before scuttling out of the room again. A cold sweat started to bead on Zim's brow. This was not possible! Tak clenched her jaw and struggled all the more, for the first time in her life, she wished that she was not going to have her PAK returned to her.

Tak and Zim:

_It won't work! Back off! DIE!_

The Tallest each took a PAK from the tray and admired the craftsmanship, mocking them all the more with the casual attitude they were presenting. They deliberately ignored the screaming protests from the defects and smirked at one another.

Tallest:_  
Only the strongest will survive, your PAKs have now been modified!  
When reattached you will be ours, you won't remember who you are!_

_Welcome back!_

The Tallest broke into fits of laughter, tossing the PAK's carelessly back onto the tray.

"You cannot simple re-attach a PAK to an already developed Irken! It's madness! Zim cried.

"Oh, but we can Zim." Red sneered, "You see, to make sure that we never have to deal with extreme cases of defectives such as you two, we've invested quite a lot of research into the functioning's of the PAK. And yes, you can actually reset them."

"Yeah! So that means no memories, no feelings, nothing! It'll be like you're fresh from training all over again." Purple grinned, "Just in time for Nightmare Night too!"

Tak glowered at her ex-leaders, "There's no way we're taking part in that!"

"Well, it's not like you'll have a choice. In fact, as soon as these are reattached, you won't even remember telling us that." Purple smirked.

"You sicken me!" Zim snarled.

"Something else you won't remember." Stated Red, "Oh, we really should get started, what's the time on those like clocks? Under two minutes by this point maybe?"

The metal slabs flipped over so that the captives were hovering above the floor held painfully in place by the steel restraints. There was a large hole in the slabs that revealed the part of the back that the PAK fixed to. Zim groaned as the upcoming doom was fully starting to sink in. If this worked, he'd forget Gaz. No, that was impossible, there was no way he'd ever forget his little-Gaz… could he? Tak bit down on her lip, refusing to sob. Don't take Dib away from me, she begged mentally, don't make me lose him again… If they forgot, then the ones they cared about would be in danger. Their home would be in danger! They couldn't forget. Surely it wasn't possible to forget?

The PAK's were fitted in place and the Tallest stood back to admire their handy work. The captives cried out in pain as the wires of the PAK forced through their open wounds, snaking under their skin through their neck and slotting into their brain. Tak gasped, refusing to cry as the pain burned her from the inside. Zim gritted his teeth and watched as his life clock faded away, signalling that the device was securely in place. The tables were flipped back over so that the pair lay gasping. Once the pain had resided, they glanced at one another, a thankful smile twitching at the corners of their mouths.

"HA! It didn't work! So much for your…" Zim trailed off from his victory, a haze descending over his mind, "Wha… What is this?"

Tak let her head sway from side to side, unable to keep it in place. Something inside them was stirring, it was angry and loud and… familiar. They hated it. It reminded them of when they had first been signed as an invader. Ready to go, ready to hurt… ready to destroy. No, this couldn't be happening! No, this was dead! This had gone long ago, there was no way it was back so strong! Wait… why was this bad again? Was this bad?

**Monster – Skillet:**

Zim:

_The secret side of me, it has come back to me,  
I kept it caged but I can't control it!  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!  
_

Tak:_  
It's pulsing through my PAK, through my skin and in my brain,  
It comes awake and I can't control it!  
Hiding under the skin, in my body, in my head,  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
_

Both: (starting to scream from the confusion and agony pulsing through them)_  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like invading! (X2)  
_

Electricity pulsed through them as the effects of the PAK kicked in further, making their bodies convulse in agony.

Tak:_  
My secret side I kept hid under lock and key,  
I kept it caged but I can't control it!_

Zim:_  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

__Both:_  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like invading! (x2)  
_

Zim:_  
It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp!  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart!_

Tak:_  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream!  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!  
_

Both:_  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!  
I must confess that I feel like a invading!  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I've gotta lose control, do something radical!  
I must confess that I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like invading!  
I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like INVADING!_

The Tallest flicked a switch that released the two from their restraints and left them quivering on the cold floor. The music ended so suddenly that it was hard to tell if it had ended naturally or if they'd interfered some how. Not that they really cared by this point. Right now, it was time to see if their experiment had been a success or not. Purple looked at Red for guidance. Red smirked and watched as the two former defects struggled to their knees.

"Invader Zim and Invader Tak." He declared, "Are you ready to serve your Tallest?"

Their eyes snapped upwards towards the speaker. The red and violet burned brightly with anticipation and malice. They grinned wryly and straightened up, giving a firm salute. Their voices were lower, heavy with the after effects of the pain along with a sudden feeling of excitement.

"Always and forever, my Tallest." They chanted.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was so short, but sometimes the quicker the pace the higher the tension. Oh things are really heating up now, be honest, who saw this one coming? Well I hope no one did I kept it on the down low enough XD Please review and chapter 11 will be up soon… oh and please don't mention any spoilers in reviews, it just ruins it for people who haven't read it yet XD If you do want to comment on this chapter, PM me or just review with en opinion, not a description, haha XD sorry if I'm being harsh XD **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**A short chapter that is mostly just filler, but I tried to make it dramatic XD**

**For this, please liten to the song in the background XD It's 'At the Opera Tonight' from the movie 'Repo! The Genetic Opera', the version I used has the 'Tonight we are betrayed' intro and 'Bloodbath' epilogue, look it up on youtube, it's pretty awesome XD**

**Don't forget to review or give song requests cuz I'm kinda running out XD **

Aboard the Massive, two little SIR units were reactivating. Mimi looked around, her scarlet eyes widening in horror. It was like laying atop of a android burial ground. Thousands of broken and dismantled machines scattered the place in mountains and heaps. She standing on top of one of the largest. And it was hot. Her metallic skin was turning a rosy colour from the increased temperature. Then she noticed where exactly she was. The incinerator.

Her mistress, she was in trouble! With her tracking system placed inside her head, she found to her relief that Tak was on Earth. But something was wrong with her, it wasn't the same Tak. This one had several adjustments made to her PAK, no, this couldn't be right! Her mistress was in danger, she needed to find her as soon as possible!

Something stirred at her feet. GIR! Her poor trembling GIR was curled up in a shivering ball even despite the heat. His already unstable system was malfunctioning from the temperature. She had to get him out of here, now! She started pulling him towards an exit door that was sealed shut. She understood that it would be locked, but also knew that it wasn't designed to stop anything inside getting out, jut to stop things outside getting in. It would be no problem opening it. Mimi dragged GIR along the rubble, watching in pity as his semi-conscious state fluctuated. One minute his eyes were blue and voice weak and scared, the next burning redder than his frame and his voice becoming low and threatening.

**At the Opera Tonight – Repo! The Genetic Opera Cast:**

GIR:

(red)_Tonight we have to win…_

(blue)_Keep Mimi safe…_

(red)_Make Tallest pay…_

(blue)_Masta must hide!_

(red, fades to blue slowly)_From the Massive… tonight…_

His eyes faded to black as he finally passed out. Music moaned around them making Mimi circuits pulsate in fear, forcing her too move faster. She looked down at her motionless charge and sighed.

Mimi:

_We must be brave.  
Come, come what may.  
Can we be saved?  
Is there a way?  
From the Massive tonight!_

She forced the door open and pulled GIR to the side, letting the air cool him down. She noticed that they were in the landing bay, rows upon rows of ships lined before her. She nodded, this was going to be easy…

Gaz avoided another metallic leg and felt herself trip. Quickly she recovered and darted behind an alley, praying that her ruby-eyed hunter hadn't seen her.Gaz (Zim in brackets):_  
You gave me peace! (No chance for peace!)  
Please, you know me! (I'll end these lies!)  
I'm gonna sing (I'll stain the streets)  
My final song (They'll run with blood)_

Both:

_From the Massive tonight! _

A beam of green burned past the spike in Dib's hair, he turned to see his vengeful huntress gaining ground on him. She took aim once more._  
_

Tak (Dib in brackets):_  
One more hit, from the gun!_

_Damn human! (Tak it's me!)_

_One more hit, blood will flow! (Don't do this!)_

_For tonight's show!_

Aboard the Massive, the Tallest were watching their minions at work, laughing in victory.

Tallest Red (Purple in brackets):

_Tonight is Nightmare night! (It's Nightmare Night!)_

_Our greatest plan! (My greatest snacks!)_

_We'll take the lead! (Zim shows his rage! Tak will kill too!)  
_

Both Tallest:_  
All debts are paid!  
From the Massive tonight!  
_

All:_  
Nightmare Night…(x2)_

Zim:_  
And it all ends tonight!_

Gaz and Dib:_  
Nightmare Night will end tonight…_

Tak:

_No you can't hide tonight!_

Gaz and Dib:

_Nightmare Night, you'll end!_

All:

_From the Massive tonight!  
_

**A/N:**_  
__**Bloodbath! It's gonna be a bloodbath!  
Cause no one crosses Tallest,  
No, Not even hero's.  
Will Tallest clean house?  
Damn, we're gonna find out!  
From the Massive.  
Stay tuned!  
The winner of this blood feud,  
Will take over…**_


	14. Chapter 13

"Looks like the wires we installed are working better than we hoped!" Purple grinned.

He pointed at the computer monitor that was scanning the movements of their recently successful experiments. They watched in glee as they observed Invaders Tak and Zim were quickly closing in on their pray. It hadn't taken much to convince the Irkens that it was their job to exterminate those two particular humans. After all, they were their Tallest again, and no one ever questioned the Tallest.

It had been a few hours since the two had landed on Earth, and by pure luck it had been right outside Zim's base. Now, the Tallest had considered killing the two humans on the Massive, but they had, after all, been very persistent enemies. So, courteously, they had given them the pride of having one last moment on their vile little planet before it was eliminated. They had also given the honor of being the first victims of Nightmare Night. In their opinion, you couldn't be more kind than that.

Red shook his head, "It may be going well, but look at their PAK readings, that wire we installed is overheating. If they don't get the job done soon, we may have another malfunction on our hands."

Purple shrugged, "Meh, so what? They finish them soon enough, then we can activate the self-destruct button we included to the experiment!"

Red slumped his shoulders and looked at his accomplice sideways, "We didn't include a self-destruct button…"

"Oh," Purple folded his arms and pouted, "Well we should have! It would have been cool!"

"And a waste of time experimenting. If we were going to add one, we may as well have just killed them there and then. This is much less messy. But only if they hurry up!"

They looked back at the screen, any minute now those two annoying humans would be dead and then, only a few hours later, Nightmare Night would begin. And after that, the planet would be theirs. But what to do with it? Well, they'd cross that worm-hole when they got to it. But the soldiers needed to get the job done soon. They were cutting it very close, and the Tallest couldn't afford any mistakes. Hurry up, they thought, kill them already!

**Raise Your Weapons – Deadmau5:** (recommended by anon)

Tallest:

_Ripping their PAK was so easy, so easy,  
Launch your assault now, have no mercy,  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon,  
One word and it's over.  
Ripping through like a missile, ripping through their hearts!  
Rob them of this world!  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over!  
_

Tak scanned the area for her target. He was fast and agile, but that wouldn't be enough to save him in the end. She would please her Tallest. She must please her Tallest. It was all she knew. Her violet eyes caught sight of a sweeping black trench coat. She grinned sadistically. Time to die, human!

Tak:_  
Now don't resist, you won't feel a thing,  
Always on the run…  
The one with the failure, you won't win,  
Sign away your peace for this war, one word and it's over.  
Invaders coming… on all you've built…  
How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?  
Raise your weapons, raise your weapons and it's over!  
_

Dib:_  
Ripping through like a missile,  
Ripping through my heart, rob me of this love,  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over,  
How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?  
_

Dib ducked another shot, missing him my inches. He prayed that his sister was okay. For now, she was alive; he could feel her presence through the music around them. Her words mixing with his. He wasn't sure how much longer he could run for, and was even less sure if he could make it to Gaz in time. But for now, he had to keep moving.

Dib and Gaz:_  
Ripping my heart was so easy, so easy  
Launch your assault now, take it easy…  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon…  
One word and it's over…  
_

Gaz:_  
Ripping through like a missile, _

_Ripping through my heart  
Rob me of this love, raise your weapon, raise your weapon _

_And it's over!  
_

Gaz screamed as a claw raked through her hair, scraping her scalp as it gripped her and pulled her backwards. She fell onto her back and trembled at the pair of ruby orbs that bore down on her. So many times she'd looked into them, so many times she'd seen them glistening and looking back into hers. But never had she seen them like this. He wasn't hers anymore. Zim was gone. What else had she to fight for if he was no longer with her?

Zim:_  
Now don't resist, you won't feel a thing,  
Always on the run…  
The one with the failure, you won't win,  
Sign away your peace for this war, one word and it's over.  
Invaders coming… on all you've built…  
How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?  
Raise your weapons, raise your weapons and it's over!_

* * *

Mimi locked in the coordinated and set the ship into auto-pilot and keeping it in full throttle hyper-drive. Judging by how close the Massive was to Earth already and the speed they were traveling, they'd be on Earth in less than half an hour. She just prayed that they could get there in time. If what she could register from her connection with her mistress' PAK, she didn't have much time.

"Mimi?"

She turned and saw GIR starting to stir, his eyes starting to regain its teal colouring. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around him curiously. She patted his head softly to let him know she was there. He grinned at her and started waving despite the fact that she was standing right next to him.

"Hi!" he beamed, "Where we going chickie?"

Mimi brightened at his returning to normal and pointed out of the cockpit window towards the upcoming planet.

"Oooooh! We're not saving Masta and others!" he paused, "Wait… yes, yes we are saving them!"

Mimi summoned up all of the information she could about the tampered PAK and leaned forward so that the tips of their antenna were touching. A spark snaked between the two and brought a link, tracing the data from one SIR unit into the other. Mimi watched as GIR's eyes magnified in horror. He broke away from the static and gripped his head in his hands. He shrieked repeatedly and started running around in circles in panic. Mimi watched him pitifully until he finally came to a stop after slamming into the wall of the ship and falling on his back.

"If Tak not Tak no more, then Masta not Masta!" he screamed, "That means… I dunno but it no good no more!"

He clamped around her neck and sobbed while she patted his back comfortingly. She wanted so much to hush him, tell him that everything was going to be okay. But there were two things wrong with that. One being that it would only upset and confuse him more in the long run. And two; she could not make a promise she had no idea she could keep.

GIR released her and turned her around and pushed her forward until she was forced back into the pilot chair. He jumped o the stop and pointed out of the window.

"Fly Mimi-chickie fly fly fly!"

Her circuits heated with admiration for the determination he was showing. In actual fact, there was no way of making the ship go any faster than it already was. But she pretended to press buttons and deliberately hacked into the settings to change the green and black radar to blue just to make it look like she was doing more than she could. It seemed to satisfy him as well as drain his energy. He sank to his knees and rested his head on her lap, mumbling in his sleep. She stroked his antenna softly as she looked dead ahead. She prayed they weren't too late.

* * *

Zim looked down at his captive, pinning her in place with his spider legs. His antenna quirked in pleasure at the sound of her screams as the metallic tips drove into the skin of her shoulders. The tapped against something solid, her shoulder blades, and he stopped. If he wanted to, he could easily shatter them and impale her, but for now, he was enjoying himself. He smirked down at her and manipulated another metallic leg to hover over her stomach, threatening to plunge into her at any chosen moment.

Gaz looked at him with pleading eyes, tears spilling over her cheeks. Was there any chance that Zim was still there? Not likely, those eyes were not recognizable anymore.

"Tell Zim that lie one more time, human, it does entertain me so." He purred.

She forced herself to look away from him, but he made her groan in pain again as he twisted the metal legs harshly.

"Please Zim, remember me…" she said through gritted teeth, "We pulled together through one musical mishap once, we can pull through another one, but you need to fight this! They aren't your Tallest anymore! You don't belong to them you belong to me!"

He smiled wryly, "Zim belongs to no human, and even if I did…"

The leg that was hovering over her stomach shot downward, piercing her abdomen. A dark stain started to swell along the black of her dress. Her pupils dilated in horror, she coughed, feeling the hot copper taste of blood in her mouth. Her vision was starting to sway and darken. Zim lifted her head to that she had no choice but to look directly at him.

"… I cannot belong to a _dead_ human."

* * *

Dib felt something grab the sleeve of his coat, spinning him on the spot and slamming him against the trunk of a tree. Leaves rained down from the blunt force, twirling in the air before coming to a sudden stop on the grass. Through the shower, Tak emerged, the barrel of the ray-gun aimed directly at him.

"Tak! This isn't you! Remember, we go to skool together; you've been practically living with me for years now! When you kiss me you do that thing where you wrap your tongue around mine, remember?" he was getting desperate now, "The first time you did it I panicked and nearly chocked, you had to perform CPR! And the way you laugh, it starts off a bit nasally and awkward, but then you get so sure of yourself and let go with high pitched cackles! All of it's you! Can't you see that?"

The Irken shook her head in mock pity, "Such a creative mind you have, explains the size of it really… But no matter."

She forced his wrists together and held them above his head to stop his escaping, the weapon placed against his navel. She looked at him sideways.

"You clearly think very highly of me, human, and for that I should honor you with a quick and painless death." She grinned wryly, "Too bad you must also blacken my nature with your lies."

She pulled the trigger. Heat burned through his skin, making him produce a strangled cry of agony. His shirt had singed away in a circle around his stomach, revealing his horribly burnt skin that was bubbling with heated blood. His muscle was starting to show, tensing and contracting from the pain. Tak admired her work and released him, taking a step back to get a better aim for his head.

Dib slumped back against the tree, not able to feel anything but agony below his chest. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. No, he couldn't end like this. He had to keep trying until his last breath was spent! Summoning all of his strength, he pushed himself upright, swaying momentarily before collapsing forward. His body slumped against hers, knocking the gun from her hand. He draped his arms over her shoulders for support and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I let you down…" he whispered, barely able to breath, "I love you Tak…"

Before she could react, he pressed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth open and feeling his way inside. Just once more, he had to pretend he was with her just once more before he was gone. She tried to pull away, but he summoned all of his strength to keep in position. One hand was starting to weaken, and drooped down so that it rested under her PAK. His fingers brushed against a wire he hadn't been aware of before.

Tak, recovering from her shock, harshly shoved him away, recoiling in disgust at the blood stained on her front. She gasped, as he fell away from her, his fingers had dislodged the wire. Her mind pulsated in electrical agony while her PAK started sparking. What was going on? What had that human done to her? That little… Dib. That was his name, wasn't it? He looked up at her and looked at her pleadingly, tears starting to spill over his eyes.

"If I'm going to die," he muttered, "I'd rather it be by you than them."

She gasped as a muddled mix of music sounded around her, she wasn't sure if it was soft or harsh, it jumped around too much.

**It's All Coming Back to Me – Glee Cast:** (originally sung by the amazing Celine Dion, but I used the Glee cover because it was shorter and had a little more passion into it, sorry if this offends, but give it a listen and you'll see XD)

Tak:

_There were times when my life was so cold, and the Tallest were in charge,  
and there was no choice for me only what they told me…  
There were times when my life was so cruel,  
and it was gone, and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever…  
_

She tried to snap herself from the pictures that were returning to her mind and reminded herself, it was the Tallest she worked for and was happy with it! She had to get trick herself into hating him again!

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how,  
And they banished every memory you and I had ever made!_

Dib struggled to his feet and leant against the tree for support. He looked at her, coughing slightly, sending a drop of scarlet liquid onto his chin. His arm extended to her. But she didn't take it, but something inside of her was telling her to…

_But when you touch me like this,_  
_And you hold me like that,_  
_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me,_  
_When I touch you like this,_  
_And I hold you like that,_  
_It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me,_  
_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now…_  
_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light!_  
_There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right!_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allow!_  
_Oh Dib hold on!_

The gun dropped from her hands and she gripped his hand, pulling him into an embrace.

_If I kiss you like this,  
And if you whisper like that,  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me,  
If you want me like this,  
And if you need me like that,  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me,  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me,  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now!  
But it's all coming back!_

The empty space where the wire had been tried to give another kick, trying to force her back into her military mind-set. She dropped to her knees and lay Dib on his back, looking down at him with conflicted eyes. He gripped her hand and waited. He wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with the agony, but if she was starting to remember… he'd wait forever. She gripped his hand back, and with her free hand, clutched her head in despair.

_But you were history with the Tallest after you,  
And they made myself so cruel again somehow,  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!_

She lifted his head so that he rested on her lap, stroking his hair softly.

_But if I touch you like this,_  
_And if you kiss me like that,_  
_It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me,_  
_If you touch me like this,_  
_And if I kiss you like that,_  
_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me,_  
_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now!_  
_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light,_  
_There were things we'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right!_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than all my laws allow!_  
_Hold on, my Dib, hold on!_  
_When you touch me like this,_  
_And when you hold me like that,_  
_It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me!_  
_When you see me like this,_  
_And when I see you like that,_  
_Then we see what we want to see all coming back to me,_  
_The flesh and the fantasies, all coming back to me,_  
_I can barely recall,_  
_But it's all coming back to me now!_

Dib smiled as she leant down and kissed his cheek softly, she lay down next to him so that they were looking at one another eye to eye. She looked down at the gaping wound in his stomach and felt tears welling up, burning the rim of her eyes.

_If you forgive me all this,_  
_If I forgive you all that,_  
_We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me, now…_

She shuffled closer so that his heavy breath washed over her, he cupped her cheek and lifted her lips closer to his. She wanted to apologize, hold him close and make them go back to how things used to be. She needed him to know.

_And if we…_

Dib cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. He was fully aware of the numb emptiness in his stomach, the hot liquid that was bubbling from the heat and vanishing from his body… but he didn't care. He'd lasted long enough to see his Tak come back to him.

"Dib, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, they did something to me! They made me forget, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter…" he breathed, "Promise me, you'll find Gaz and keep her safe."

"No, because you're going to do that, you're her brother, she needs you. I need you!"

Despite the heat in his abdomen, everything was so cold.

"Promise me!" he rasped, kissing her hand, "I love you Tak…"

His eyes closed, he was still breathing, but he wasn't sure how long he had left and didn't want Tak to have to see the life draining from him. He wouldn't make her see that. Fear made him tremble, he didn't want to go like this, but it seemed he had no choice. Death was coming; all he had to do was wait. And waiting with possibly the most important person in his life holding onto him… it seemed like a peaceful way to go.

* * *

"Damn it! We lost her!" Red cried, slamming his fists on the table.

The bleeping dot on the screen representing Tak had faded, showing that the wire had either burned out, or had been dislodged.

"But she still managed to deliver a good shot to the human, right?" Purple asked anxiously.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, he'll be dead within minutes, no human can survive a straight shot like that. Now we just have to wait for Zim to finish his part of the mission."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about that?"

"Because it's Zim, force of habit, there's no way he's failing this time. Look, you can register the humans heartbeat through his PAK extensions, she's not going to last long."

Purple grinned at the screen while shoveling more doughnuts into his mouth, "Then when they're taken care of, it'll be safe for us to join in the fun, right?"

Red nodded, "Yep, we arrive, and the invasion begins."

"My Tallest!" bowed a worker Irken from below, "We have the next set of invaders ready and in position!"

The Tallest smirked wryly at one another, "Perfect…"

**A/N:**

**Once again please don't give away any spoilers in reviews! But still review all the same! XD How pissed would you be if I just left the story here? I'm not that evil don't worry XD**

**Is Dib really dead? Is Gaz really that close to death? Can Zim snap out of it in time? Will GIR and Mimi arrive to save anybody? Updates shall be on the way!**

**Also, was that scene with Dib okay? I was starting to tear up but that's just because I was upset by the idea of it, I don't know if it came out okay on writing, please let me know XD**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

Zim looked down on her with grim satisfaction at his victim. He was unsure if he should remove the PAK extension to stab her again, or just leave it where it was. He could feel her heart beat, once so loud with fear, now dimming with looming shadows of death. Yes, he'd wait, his mission was almost complete.

Gaz was resisting the urge to scream, the sight of the metallic leg that had embedded into her abdomen was starting to pool with her blood. Tears started slipping from her. Her Zim… Her Zim had done this to her… No, her Zim had been lost long ago now; he was a stranger, a killer. There was nothing she could do for him. All of her hopes fell to the ground, shattering like a brittle china cup. How could she have tricked herself into thinking that she could change him back? It wasn't a fairytale or a movie where a touch of the hand or a kiss saved the day! This was sick, it was cruel, it was… reality.

**I was Stupid – Ana Johnsson **

Gaz:

_I'm stupid, you're smarter,  
I'm stupid, thinking there's a way, this could turn out right…  
I'm dreaming, you woke up,  
I should have known from the start, that you were never mine…  
_

She gripped his hand, he looked down at her in repulsion, but kept still out of curiosity. She gasped as she clutched it tighter.

_Cause if I can't make you love me, you're out of reason to stay,  
Make it easy on yourself, don't worry about me,  
Can't make you feel something you don't…  
I'm crying, but don't pity,  
I'm dying, but just walk away,  
It will be alright…_

He arched his brow at his victim, she certainly was a strange one. Gaz could sense his hesitation, tears spilled down her cheeks, as did the blood from her abdomen…__

Cause I was dreaming, but you woke up,  
And I'm gonna miss you but I… I'm gonna be alright…

_Cause if I can't make you love me, you're out of reason to stay,  
Make it easy on yourself, don't worry about me,  
Can't make you feel something you don't…  
If I can't make you love me, you're not the one here to blame,_

_I know you will make it on your own, not remembering me,_

_Don't worry about me, (X2)_

Darkness started to take over her vision, but she placed all her focus into those cold ruby eyes that loomed over her. She understood that she couldn't bring him back to her, and that he was not her Zim anymore. But, there was still reason for goodbye. And to die at his hands, it was the most cruel, as well as most merciful, way for her to go.

_I'm stupid, you're smarter  
I'm stupid, thinking there's a way, this could turn out right…_

_Cause if I can't make you love me, you're out of reason to stay,  
If I can't make you love me, you're not the one here to blame,_

_I know you will make it on your own, not remembering me,_

_Don't worry about me! (X2)_

_If I can't make you love me…_

Her words were cut of by sharp pain as the alien cruelly twisted the metallic limb into her wound further.

"Do not infuriate me further, human. Just do the honorable thing for your race and die."

"Like the Tallest wanted you to do when you first arrived on this planet!" she shot back, licking the blood trickling from her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about filth!"

"No, you wouldn't…" she rasped, but she softened, she didn't want her last words to him to be in spite, "I'm sorry Zim… I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Goodbye…"

She cringed; it was cliché and made her sound weak. But what else could she say to him? It wouldn't have made a difference anyway. He was gone. She was dying. That was that and there was nothing she could do to change it. So why not just say the soppy stuff and get it over with. It wasn't death she feared, in fact, right now she wasn't even scared. She felt… empty.

Zim smirked. What delusions this human had for him! It would have flattered him if it wasn't so pathetic and an obvious ploy to try and spare her life. And, no, it would not work. He was growing bored and his mission needed to be completed. With a sickening squelch, he prized the metallic leg from her stomach and aimed it over her throat. She flinched at the drops of her own blood dripping from it onto her throat. One quick movement and it would be over. He found that instead of closing her eyes or trying to run again… she just lay there, glaring at him with a determination that even the Tallest would be fearful of. It was like she was challenging him, defying him even! Her ignorance to his superiority would cost her dearly. He raised the extension threateningly and thrust it downwards towards her throat.

"NOT GAZZIE MASTA!"

A silver flash slammed into the aliens side, knocking him off balance and denting the metallic leg into the dirt to the side of Gaz's head. Her eyes widened in shock as the little ball of metal pinned Zim to the ground with surprising strength. It looked down at him with tears welling in it's teal eyes.

"Not Gazzie, Masta!" it pleaded, "Be like old Masta again, please!"

Another android with scarlet eyes sprinted over and started tugging at Gaz's dress to better reveal the wound. Gaz was too weak and heavy to try and resist, and embarrassment of exposure was the least of her worries right now. Mimi eyed the bleeding cavern before clenching her metallic fists. Her fingers vanished inside her arm and produced a red hot beam. Gaz cried out in agony as the laser brushed over her skin, burning it to the point where the wound began to stanch and scab over. The bleeding stopped, and Gaz could feel her insides fusing together. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful for the robot saving her life… or knock its head off for putting her through that. She didn't get the chance for either. Mimi hurried over to her robot partner who still had Zim pinned into position.

"Unhand me you defective unit!" the alien spat.

"Not till you smile and be like old masta again!" GIR insisted, "Now smile!"

Zim growled as his struggling continued. Mimi managed to turn Zim over onto his stomach so that his PAK was fully exposed. Gaz watched in awe as Mimi scanned it with her burning eyes before locating a wire that hung a down a little by the small of his back. GIR stared at it with fascination, his eyes widening at the sight of a new toy. Instantly, and as Mimi no doubt planned, he tugged at it, ripping it from its socket. Gaz, gasping from the pain and the shock, only had time to see Zim slump to the ground limply, before she too joined him in unconsciousness.

Zim awoke with a horrible metallic taste in his mouth. No, not a taste as such, it was a scent. Familiar yet alien to him. Blood. Human blood. Why was this? He groaned as he forced himself to sit up, clutching his head as memories started swimming before him. What had happened? The Massive, the experiments… The Dib and Gaz, a mission? He jerked himself into a fully awakened state and looked down at the weight he felt on his lap. He almost laughed with the joy.

"GIR!" he cried, making the robot look up fearfully, "GIR you useless minion!

Before GIR knew if this was an insult or statement, his master grabbed him into an embrace. The android shrieked with laughter.

"Masta old masta again?"

"Yes! Master is master." He jumped to his feet, "I am… ZIM!"

He paused halfway through his victorious fist pump as he noticed a scarlet liquid on his fingers. Two PAK legs dragged on the ground behind him, one was coated in the stuff. The copper-like taste on his tongue tingled. Blood? Wait, human blood… Gaz!

"Gaz-love?" he cried, searching the area, "Gaz! Show yourself to Zim!"

Had he hurt her that much? Was he too late? No, he could hear a faint mumbling from a few meters away. Not wanting to lose a second at finding her, he sprinted towards the sound. Bile rose at the back of his throat at the sight of the violet haired girl laying on the ground, a damp stain on her front. No, please Irk no! Should he touch her and try to wake her? Would she fear him? He didn't think that he could handle her fearing him.

"Gaz? Zim is sorry! Zim is so very sorry please awaken! Little-Gaz! Gazlene human! Please awaken for Zim!" he started to shake her shoulder.

A taunting melody played over him, as if mirroring his unsteady heart beat. Gaz was slipping form him and it was his fault. All of this was his fault. And he couldn't change it!

**Animal I've Become – Three Days Grace:**

Zim:

_I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried!  
Please say you'll be okay!  
Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!_

_You should never have seen the darkest side of me,  
I'm sorry could not change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal…_

He scooped her up to that she sat on his lap, her head rolling limply to the side, resting against his chest. He ran his hands through her hair, trembling from anger and fear.__

I can't escape myself, so many times I've failed!  
And there's still rage inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!  
You should never have seen the darkest side of me,  
I'm sorry could not change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!

He turned his head to look at the two androids that stood close by, watching the scene with pity and patience. Zim looked at them pleadingly and beckoned them over.__

Somebody help me through this nightmare!  
I can't control myself!  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare!  
I can't escape this hell!  


Zim seethed in rage at himself for his actions. He could not protect his human-love, not even from himself! He was no better than a monster. All that he felt he was worth now was no better than…

_This animal…(X7)  
_

He looked down at Gaz and pulled her close, weaving his antenna through her air and nuzzling into her neck.

_You should never have seen the darkest side of me,  
I'm sorry could not change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!  
Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become!_

The music faded with his will to carry on. There was nothing more he could do, nothing he could say to make this all go away. Instead, all he could do was hold on to her and… what was it that humans called it? Pran? Prill? Pray! That was it. He sat there with her in his arms, and he prayed.

"It's a horrible feeling when you think you've lost someone, isn't it?"

Zim snapped his eyes open and looked down at the dry, sarcastic speaker. A pair of amber eyes arched at him knowingly. His mouth hung open in shock. Gaz was smirking at him, fully awake and alive! But, how? When? Why didn't she say anything. Instead of searching for answers, he simply had to answer her. He nodded.

She gave him a weak punch in the arm, "So don't you ever make me think I've lost you again. Got it?"

He felt like screaming at her, and he did, "Trickster human! You played dead like some earth meat to get back at Zim? Why you - ! Do you know how Zim felt when –"

Before he could finish, she cut him off by pulling his lips to hers and caressing them with a longing that had been building up since he arrived back on Earth. He quickly returned the gesture, his antenna tightening to the roots of her hair.

"Zim is so sorry, Little-Gaz, he would never -"

"I know you wouldn't! You weren't you, _they_ did that to you. And they will pay dearly."

Zim felt a chill down his spine as her eyes darkened in revengeful rage. He held her close, never wanting to let go. Behind him GIR clasped his hands behind his back and beamed at the pair, tilting to the side to rest his head on Mimi's shoulder, to which she retuned by leaning into him, patting his head softly. Suddenly, Mimi jolted. Her mistress was still out there!

Gaz noted the robots movements of agitation and fear and understood instantly, "Tak's still out there after Dib! We've got to find them before one of them gets hurt!"

"My money's on Tak winning that one."

"Zim, I'm serious!"

"As is Zim!" he waved his hand passively, "But you're right, we need to find them."

"Mimi knows!" GIR sang, "She clever!"

Mimi would have blushed if she's been capable to. But right now there were more important matters at hand. She beckoned her superiors to follow, and they did willingly and anxiously. If they arrived too late, then Dib would be in serious trouble, but if they arrived before hand, then they'd have to try and deactivate the mutation within Tak. And knowing her that would be no easy task. However, Mimi knew exactly where to go. The homing signal in her mistresses PAK was strong, and not too far away. They sprinted the entire way, not noticing the unusually empty streets and silent buildings. But what they did notice however, was how still and quiet the Irken figure was as she knelt on the ground, clutching a motionless human to her.

"DIB!"

Tak flinched at the shrill cry from behind her. She turned to see Gaz, Zim and the two androids running up to her. By the way Zim was looking in panic, he too had been brought back to his senses. She called to them desperately.

"I didn't mean to! I swear! It was that wire and, I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" she sobbed, tears hissing as they trickled down her face.

She released her grip slightly to reveal the burnt wound across his stomach. Gaz gagged at the sight, but dropped down beside her brother, pressing her fingers to his neck. She breathed with relief.

"He's still got a pulse." She looked desperately at Mimi, "Fix him! You fixed me now fix him!"

GIR nodded in pride, "Mimi fixes everything! She's clever remember!"

Mimi looked down at the body of the boy who had made her mistress so happy. The wound was almost dry by this point and the heat had done a very good job at cooking away the first few layers of skin. There was no point in staunching the wound if it was already dry. There was nothing she could do for him. Her garnet eyes looked sympathetically at the sibling, desperate to pass on her silent apology.

Tak growled behind gritted teeth, clutching Dib close again. Gaz couldn't hold back a sob, clutching her brothers hand tightly. He flinched at her touch. In turn, making the girls flinch. Dib groaned as he heard his sisters voice. He had been waiting for death, but could defy it a little longer if he could see his sister and girlfriend one last time. But he felt like he was under water, not able to hear properly as well as his vision blurred. He really couldn't last long. But if his last strength was going to be towards another goodbye, he had to make it right. Tak however, beat him to it.

**I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much – Repo the Genetic Opera Cast:**

Tak:_  
Dib be still, everything will be okay, stay awake.  
_

Dib smoothed her cheek affectionately before turning to his sister. A fresh wave of numbing gloom washed over him.

__Dib:_  
Gaz I hear I hear Mom calling me…_

He blinked wearily, Gaz shook his arm and Tak kissed his cheek. None of which made him any more conscious.__

Gaz:_  
Sometimes I wanted to cry, when the people on TV were not quite the way we were,  
Somehow I guess I just knew…  
But I didn't know I'd love you so much,  
I didn't know I'd love you so much, (x2)  
But I do…_

The rare statement was so out of her character, so alien to him, that he was unsure if it was a dream he had concocted. But nevertheless, he needed to respond to it.__

Dib:_  
Sometimes I'd stay up all night, wishing to God, that I was the one to fight,  
Sometimes it's not enough time…  
But I didn't know I'd love you so much,  
I didn't know I'd love you so much, (x2)  
But I do._

Gaz:_  
Didn't know I'd love you so much._

Dib:_  
Didn't know I'd love you so much._

Both:_  
Didn't know I'd love you so much  
But I do._

Dib:_  
Gaz, Tak, go…_

Tak:_  
Dib, we will not leave you here, you will live!_

Dib:_  
But you've already saved me, now,  
Go and change the world for me!_

All:_  
We will always have each other, in our time of need…  
(Gaz, Tak)/(Oh Dib) you're the world to me…_

This time, Dib shut his eyes in defeat, slumped against Tak's shoulder. His hand fell limp in his sisters and on his wrist, she could feel his pulse no more. Zim looked on, keeping at a respectful distance. At that moment, he looked down on his fallen nemesis and felt… odd. Many a time he'd pictured the boy like this: broken, beaten, ended. Yet, this was wrong. To see an Irken like Tak so distraught, not caring about the tears that were scarring her skin, was unnerving to him. His Gaz, so strong and fearless, not like a lost little child.

GIR didn't seem to understand what was going on. He was crying but not knowing why. Mary-Dib would get up any minute now, he always did! It's the game that he and his master played. Why wouldn't he get up? He looked at Mimi desperately who chose to hold him close. Slowly it sunk in… Mary wasn't going to get up this time.

Zim flattened his antenna to his head in unease. To see his Gaz like a smeet pulled early from development, it was sickening and despicable. It was not permitted. And for the Dib to give in like that… That wasn't how the Dib worked! The Dib-worm was persistent, annoyingly so and refused to give in! Zim would not let him give in. He stormed up to them and dropped to his knees, turning Dib on his side to get to his back.

"Don't touch him!" Tak snarled.

"If that is what you wish, but unless you'd rather converse with the worm-child again you will let Zim do what he wants."

"What d'you mean, Zim?" Gaz asked, refusing to get her hopes up.

"Zim means…" he faltered, not able to find the words.

In an act of answering, Zim reached behind his back and ripped his PAK from his back, folding it softly in his hands before holding it out towards the boy. Tak widened her eyes in horror.

"Zim! He's human! It won't work!"

"What's he doing?" Gaz asked, her tone breaking.

"It's the only chance you're stink-mate has at living. The healing qualities in the PAK are stronger then on Earth." Zim snapped.

"But he's human!" Tak repeated, "The wires won't collaborate with his body and if they do…"

Gaz picked up where she left off, tears welling up again, "If they do, you might not be able to reattach your PAK in time…"

Zim shrugged with a forced nonchalant smirk, "Zim always gets thing done in time! I am Zim!"

"But why are you doing this?" Gaz asked, "You hate him."

"But you don't…" Zim sighed before composing himself, "Besides, the earth-monkey made a deal with me, and an Irken never goes back on a deal."

Before anyone could argue, Zim pushed the PAK against Dibs back. At first nothing happened, but then the device hummed into activation. Wires forced their way though the skin on the humans back and wormed their way under his muscle. His body convulsed with the electricity pumping through him, giving a disturbed image of a puppet getting cut form its strings. They watched as the wires made themselves visible beneath his skin, snaking into his system. They all prayed that this would work. If it didn't, they'd be loosing two, not just one. Zim sighed at his handiwork, unbelieving that he had just carried out such an act. But, he knew that he could not stop the Tallest without him. Plus, Dib was his property to eliminate, not Tak's and certainly not the Massive! But most importantly, it was for his Gaz, and that made it worth while. Every single second.

_7.06… 7.05… 7.04… 7.03… 7.02… 7.01… 7.00… 6.59…_


	16. Chapter 15

Zim watched from his place at the top of the tallest tree he could find at such short notice. From his position, he could see Gaz and Tak huddling over the motionless body of Dib. As soon as he'd plugged in the PAK, Zim had left, making an excuse to lookout for danger. After all, every second they spent waiting, the closer the Massive was getting. If it wasn't for Gaz… No, as of late, he couldn't bring himself to think that he would be able to leave the Dib like that if Gaz wasn't involved. He hated Dib, yet, respected him. And they still had a deal, and dead people don't keep deals. And they don't help to protect loved ones… It was all too much, and time was all too short. The music played a single note before he could even process his words.

**One Day Too Late – Skillet:**

Zim:

_Tick tock, hear the clock countdown,  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound,  
So much to do and so much I need to say,  
Will tomorrow be too late?  
Feel the moment slip into the past,  
Like sand through an hourglass,  
In the madness, I guess, I just forget, to do all the things I said._

He tilted his head to look at the empty space on his back.__

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up,  
One step behind, now I've made my mind up.

He looked up at the sky with determination. __

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder!  
Gonna make every minute last longer!  
Gonna learn to take the Tallest down,  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it!  
Today, I just helped an old enemy,  
Reach out to somebody who needs me,  
Stand and fight, make the world a better place,  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late,  
One day too late, one day too late.

His life-clock caught his eye, he sighed and looked down towards Gaz and deflated.__

Tick tock, hear my life pass by,  
I can't erase and I can't rewind,  
Of all the things I regret the most I do…  
Wish I'd spent more time with you.  
Here's my chance for a new beginning,  
I saved the best for a better ending,  
In the end I'll make it up to you,  
You'll see, you'll get the very best of Zim!  
Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up,  
One step behind, now I've made my mind up!  
Today, I'm gonna try a little harder!  
Gonna make every minute last longer!  
Gonna learn to take the Tallest down,  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it!  
Today, I just helped an old enemy,  
Reach out to somebody who needs me,  
Stand and fight, make the world a better place,  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late,  
One day too late, one day too late.

Zim gripped his head in his hands and glared up at the sky, as if he could see the Massive and pointed a warning to the Tallest.__

Your time is running out!  
You're never gonna get it back!  
So make the most of every moment, this moment will be your last!

Thinking that he'd made his point, he relaxed his arm and swung down from branch to branch, landing solidly on the ground below, sprinting back towards the group.

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder!  
Gonna make every minute last longer!  
Gonna learn to take the Tallest down,  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it!  
Today, I just helped an old enemy,  
Reach out to somebody who needs me,  
Stand and fight, make the world a better place,  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late,  
One day too late (x5)_

Zim felt disgusted, the music still grated on him like a vial infestation of brain-worms without a cure. But the problem was, he had a cure, the computer parts would have arrived by now, but once again, time was not on their side. There was no way to fix everything. The Massive first, and then the music. For once in his life, Zim was sorting his priorities correctly, and it felt odd…

"How long do you have left?" Gaz asked, gripping Zim's arm anxiously.

He swallowed, but remained composed, "Two minutes, seven seconds."

"What's taking so long!" Tak snarled, "It should have healed him by now, I told you it won't work on human biology!"

Zim hunched his shoulders in an attempt at not punching her, "Firstly, the PAK has installed into his system before so it will work and secondly; you shot him at close range in the stomach with a laser gun so the healing process is GOING TO TAKE A WHILE!"

"Don't you dare shout at me!"

"Don't you dare doubt Zim!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaz cried, grabbing handfuls of her hair in frustration, "Just shut up shut up shut up!"

GIR chuckled as he whispered to Mimi, "They in trouble…"

"You're all in trouble if I don't get some pain killers…"

Tak flinched in shock at the raspy voice from the limp body she held so tightly. No one dared move as the weak figure blinked his coffee coloured eyes open heavily. Dib groaned in pain as he shifted and tried to push himself into sitting position. He was soon tackled to the ground again by Gaz throwing her arms around him and Tak caging him in a vice-like grip. GIR jumped on the spot while laughing excitedly. Dib grinned with effort and weakly draped an arm over his _mate_ and his sister. However, his smile was soon gone as he received a swift punch in the arm.

"You ever do that to me again and I'll send you back through deaths door faster than you can blink!" Gaz snapped.

"Hey, go easy on me, this wasn't what I had planned for today either!" he chuckled, pushing a strand of hair form her face.

"I'm so sorry Dib," Tak breathed, "I'm so sorry!"

Dib pushed himself up again and smiled at her, twirling her antenna through his fingers, "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"She shot you, Dib-worm, that's plenty to be apologetic for."

"Shut up Zim." Dib groaned.

Dib didn't know how he'd awoken so suddenly. He was positive that he was dead, there was darkness, numbness and a light. As far as he was concerned, that had dead written all over it. But something had dragged him back. And none too gently either. It felt like just as he was about to reach out and touch the light, something had stabbed him in the spine, digging in like claws and hoisted him backwards. And he'd never felt more grateful. Suddenly, he froze at the feel of something heavy weighing him down, He tilted his head and jumped to his feet, crying out in horror.

"What the hell? When did this happen?" he swivelled on the spot to try and get a better look at the PAK, "Tak, did you…?"

"Not me, Dib." She nodded over his shoulder.

Din arched his brow in confusion and turned on his heel. Zim stood behind him, arms folded and staring in another direction. He huffed at Dib's baffled expression.

"I don't have all day, Dib-filth, so if you don't mind…"

He rolled his eyes at the humans confusion and harshly grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Zim curved his hands over the PAK and carefully prised it off the boys skin, making sure that it detached properly as not to trigger an abnormal life-clock. It loosened and came away completely, allowing Zim to attach it back to his own person, resetting his life-clock just as it was coming down to eleven seconds.

"Do you see a life-clock?" Gaz asked, not at anyone in particular.

"Nope." Dib and Zim answered.

Dib suddenly remembered why he had nearly died and lifted up his shirt to examine the damage. He blinked in shock. Where there was once charred remains of skin pulled over bubbling exposed muscle… he gagged at the memory, was now just a rosy coloured scar just above his navel. He let out a laugh of disbelief, but then that was cut short. Realisation washed over him. It wasn't that he'd nearly died, it wasn't that Tak was back to normal, it was that Zim had _saved_ his life. And now Zim was gone again.

"Where'd he go?"

"He just saved the person he hated the most and nearly died in the process and you're standing there like an idiot." Gaz rolled her eyes, "He's saving his dignity."

"His dignity?" Dib cried.

Tak kissed his lips gently, relishing in the ability to feel him again, "Go talk to him."

"What? But -"

"I can't stand the little twat but without him you wouldn't be here and I'd be alone again so just go and thank him!"

The look of determination in her eyes made him deflate a little. He nodded and kissed her again, this time lingering for a moment before pulling away. She was right, if it wasn't for Zim, he really would be dead and he'd never see her or Gaz again. And the question was eating at him… Why?

Zim was back up at the top of the tree he'd perched in earlier. Only this time it felt better. Now he could breathe properly without rasping, he could see without his vision starting to swim. This time he was fully alive. That was, until the tree started shaking with extra movement and weight. He hunched his shoulders in irritation and growled.

"What do you want, Dib-worm."

Dib clambered up to perch on a branch on the other side of the trunk to Zim, "Why'd you do it? You had me right where you always wanted me, dying, yet you nearly killed yourself saving me. Why?"

"My personal hatred of you doesn't measure to little Gaz's affection for you. She would loose what makes her Gaz if she was to loose someone so close to her. Don't read too much into it, Dib-monkey."

Dib smirked, "Sure."

"Explain yourself."

"Well, it's just kind of hard to believe that you'd save me."

"It's happened before, as has you saving Zim, no matter how rare the latter be." He shrugged, "And besides, we still have a deal human, Zim wasn't going to let you slip out of the one easy."

Dib paled, "Oh, right."

Zim leant forward to glare at him, "Don't back out on me now Dib, you owe me."

"I wasn't backing out. And I plan on making the score even."

"When?"

"Now."

Before Zim could react, Dib kicked the branch that the alien had been sitting on, causing him to loose his balance and tumble backwards. His legs tried to hook around the bark but his reactions were still loading up from his PAK and not as fast as he hoped for. Just as he was about to plummet head first downwards, something tightened around his ankle. He angled his head to look at the grip, and saw Dib's smug grin looking down at him, his hands suspending him in place.

"Vile human." Zim spat.

"Now we're even." Dib sniggered, hoisting Zim back up to safety.

Zim steadied himself and caught his breath, glaring at Dib venomously. Dib however just sighed and stared out across the park.

"Thanks."

"What was that?" Zim asked cautiously.

"Thanks. For… saving my life." He cleared his throat, "Much appreciated."

"Zim shall accept the gratitude. But it changes nothing, as soon as the Tallest fall we go back to being enemies."

"Sounds like a plan, lizard."

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't really awkward, more thoughtful.

Dib swallowed hard and nodded at the sky, "So, when does the Massive arrive?"

"Any minute, and when it does, we need to be ready."

Music started sounding around them, making them jump out of their skin and nearly falling from the tree. Oh god no! They face-palmed and glared at one another as if it was the others fault. Words built up in their throat. Zim stuffed a branch into his mouth to stop himself. However, it was no use, as usual. It had a strange beat to it, like it was calm yet trying to be motivational. Dib was the first to crack.

**The World Is Black – Good Charlotte:** (recommended by cutelittledizzymae)

Dib:

_Here goes it comes again and again it's the same,  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day and no one really knows why this is happening,  
But it's happening._

Zim:_  
And everywhere you go it's just a different place,  
You get the same dark feeling, fight the same enemies,  
No one really cares that this is happening._

__Both:_  
We come into this world, and we all are the same,  
In that moment there's just them to blame…  
But their world is black,  
And hearts are cold, and there's no hope,  
That's what we're told, and we can't go back,  
It won't be the same,  
Forever changed,  
By the things we've seen, seen…  
_

Zim:_  
Living in this place it's always been this way,  
There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed,  
And I can't live when this world just keeps dying, it's dying._

Dib:

_People always tell me this is part of the plan,  
That God's got everybody in His hands,  
But I can only pray that God is listening, is He listening?  
_

Both:_  
We're living in this world, growing colder everyday,  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see,  
But their world is black,  
And hearts are cold, and there's no hope,  
That's what we're told, and we can't go back,  
It won't be the same, forever changed,  
By the things we've seen, seen, seen…_

The glanced at one another with determination, this fight _would_ end now. Nightmare Night couldn't get the chance to start! They had to stop it, and this time, there would be no distractions.

__Both:_  
We come into this world, and we all are the same,  
And in that moment there's Tallest to blame.  
And we're living in this world, they won't come take it away,  
Nothing can stay perfect now I see.  
The world is black, and hearts are cold,  
There is hope, that's what we know,  
And we can't go back, it won't be the same  
Forever changed,  
By the things we've seen, seen, seen…  
Come on here's the Massive it's coming up ahead,  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day,  
And no one really knows why this is happening…_

Dib choked, "Zim! Th-that wasn't just part of the song!"

"What are you babbling about big-head?"

"My head's not big and I'm not babbling!" he pointed upwards, "It really is the Massive coming up ahead!"

Zim narrowed his eyes at the sky and saw a large crimson ship bearing the Irken insignia on the side in black. Zim quivered slightly, it really was the Massive! It had arrived. It hovered in the sky menacingly. A smaller ship exited from a small compartment in the side. They watched it as it started to make its way to the ground.

"That's the Tallest." Zim snarled.

"You ready for this?" Dib asked, anxiously but keeping his voice steady.

"Zim has been ready since they dared to call me a defect." He growled, "You're ready."

It wasn't a question, more like a clarification, "Got that right."

The scrambled down from their positions and made their way towards the girls and the SIR units. All were standing ready. Dib laced his fingers with Tak's, and Zim did like-wise with Gaz. GIR clutched Mimi's arm nervously, now knowing fully what was happening. They had no weapons of sorts, just a single ray-gun and the robots, they had no armour and no plan. This was it. As two tall figures emerged from the distance, they stood their ground, they mentally started preparing themselves.

This was it.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Had such a writers block with this chapter, I hope it comes out okay. Oh, if none of you have seen 'Gaz Taster of Pork' and are unaware of her little 'abilities', then this will confuse you, please watch that first XD hope you like it and please let me know if this turned out okay XD **

They watched as the figures came into view, smirking down on them. Each held a weapon not unlike the one that Tak was gripping in her hands. However, no one took aim just yet. In fact, despite their smirks, they actually looked a little disappointed. Whether it was in pretence or not, it was hard to tell.

"Once a defect, always a defect, it seems even our amazing technology wasn't enough to cure the pair of you. And you, humans… you just won't die will you?" Red sighed.

"They clearly picked up that trait from _him_!" Purple mocked, pointing at Zim.

They didn't say anything. They gave no reaction. They just glared at them in silent defiance. It was unclear as to how this was going to play out. Would the Tallest shoot first, or would one of them lose their patience and lunge? The Tallest figured out that they were waiting. They laughed, openly mocking them. Almost as if it was just for the soul purpose of filling the awful pause; angry and heavy music started pumping through the air. At first it made them jump, but the Tallest enjoyed it. That slight movement was a sign of fear. And if not fear; hesitance, and that was all they needed.

**Mercy – Sumo Cyco:**

Red:

_Stalling this disaster, oh, it won't help, in the long run,_

Purple:_  
Now we, are you're masters, defects, you won't win this time around,  
_

Zim stood a little closer to his allies and muttered under his breath, hoping that they might catch word of the plan he was forming…

Zim:_  
Gotta get some shots there, gotta shoot them in the side,  
'Cause you're never gonna win, if you're never gonna sin,  
Gotta get them down and gotta take away their PAK,  
How quick you get 'em when we get down._

The Tallest aimed their weapons at them threateningly._  
_

Tallest:_  
Throw your hands up defects! You will lose this, will not win this!  
We know that you're guilty, you're at the mercy of us!_

__Tak: (also aiming her weapon)_  
Throw your hands up Tallest! You're going down, will not win this!  
I know that you're dead meat; you're at the mercy of us!  
_

She shot, but missed my inches. Red turned to return the shot but missed as Dib pulled her to the ground. Red aimed again but was stopped by Mimi colliding into his side, throwing him off balance. Zim tried to lunge at Purple, but was caught in a vice-like grip around the neck. Gaz burned in anger and tried to release him but Red hoisted her upwards by the back of her hair.

Red:_  
Oh, I see you trying to escape this, you run and you crawl you can't hide!  
_

Gaz:_  
You think I'm just a helpless little girl with no strength, man? But I got all pent up inside…_

She hoisted herself to kick him in the chest, allowing the enemy to drop the pair of them out of shock. They backed away just as Dib stood, taking the gun from Tak and aiming._  
_

Dib:_  
Gonna go down, lizards! Gonna get it right now!  
'Cause you're never gonna win if you're gonna stick around!_

Zim:_  
Gotta shoot them, make a move, do it now!  
How quick you get 'em when we get down!  
_

Dib fired, just managing to scrape the PAK that was producing from Purples back. The force of the gun threw Dib onto his back while Purple snarled in pain.

__Tallest:_  
Throw your hands up defects! You will lose this, will not win this!  
We know that you're guilty, you're at the mercy of us!_

GIR shoved Dib out of the way of an attack and threw the gun to Zim. Zim muttered something to GIR who turned scarlet and ran in the opposite direction.

Zim:_  
Throw your hands up Tallest! You're going down, will not win this!  
I know that you're dead meat; you're at the mercy of us!_

Gaz felt an otherworldly shudder come over her as she grabbed a handful of Red's antenna and pulled him backwards.

Gaz:

_I've got something that I'm hiding, deep inside my mind and you just seem to dig it out!_

_We've all got those skeletons inside out closets, we've all got those things that nobody should know!_

_You know I will break you and they will all know you for criminals, culprits that don't have a soul!_

Tak noted the unease in Red's eyes and thought that it was a battle technique and thus tried to follow suite, snatching Mimi into her arms and aiming the droid at Purple. He smirked in amusement until Mimi produced the laser that she'd used to burn and heal Gaz's wounds. 

Tak:

_Funny thing is that the accusers are too the abusers right out of control,_

_Living outside of their minds, we all have our different vices and prices to pay, and here's yours!_

Tak and Gaz:

_We've got something we're hiding, deep inside our minds and you just seem to dig it out! (X2)_

The Tallest broke free from their corners and aimed their guns. Just as the heated light burst through, Dib dived and shoved the girls out of the way. He cried out in pain as the light skimmed against his hip. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it burned like hell. He clutched his wound and turned to see Tak lunge Mimi at the Tallest. The bot swiped and swung her laser, scarping the side of Red's PAK. Zim took a shot with the gun while avoiding an attack from Purple.

Dib and Zim:

_Throw your hands up Tallest! You're going down, will not win this!  
I know that you're dead meat; you're at the mercy of us!_

Dib, Zim, Tak and Gaz:

_Just give up now Tallest! You're going down, will not win this!  
We've got you surrounded; you're at the mercy of us!_

At the last minute, Red swiped at Tak and sent her colliding against a tree trunk, hitting Mimi in the process. Purple shot at Zim who wasn't fast enough and felt burning agony through his leg. Gaz found that she couldn't move.

Tallest:

_No matter how'll you end you know you are worthless, you're at the mercy of us (X2)_

Weak and battered, the Tallest smirked at the fortunate turn of events. Tak lay injured from Mimi's laser, struggling to her feet only to collapse once again. Zim writhed in agony and Dib was occupied with shaking his shoulder by the shoulders, trying to rouse her from her frozen state. Clearly the other SIR unit had ran off in fear, they laughed, what else was to be expected? The Tallest felt like they had gone easy on them, turning this extermination into a simple warm up for what was to come. But now they grew bored and it was time to finish the job. After all, the still had an entire planet to go through.

"Shame things worked out like this, Zim." sighed Red.

"Shame for you anyway." Purple sniggered, "It's been a pleasure hating you!"

Zim spat at them, "The feelings mutual!"

Zim tried to take another shot with the gun, but nothing happened. The charge was gone. The gun was empty, there was no defense. Dib tried to get Gaz to do something. Move, speak, blink, anything! She just stood there, glaring at the Irken leaders, her skin growing colder and more solid like marble by the second. Slowly, but surely, the clouds were getting darker. A glimmer of hope rose in his throat, maybe it would start raining! But then that would hurt Tak! Red turned and noticed the hesitance in the human female.

"What's with the creepy one?" Purple asked, tilting his head.

"Don't you touch her!" Dib cried, throwing his arms out protectively.

That was just the reaction they needed Slowly, they started to advance of them. Zim dragged himself along the grass desperately, reaching out to protect his Gaz. Tak forced Mimi away from her, directing the android towards the Tallest. Red slapped Dib across the face, sending him crumpling to the ground, crashing into Zim in the process. Purple snickered and gave a strand of Gaz' hair a sharp tug. She didn't flinch, she just stared right through them.

"Hey, look!" Purple cried, giving Gaz a push, making her sway slightly, "She's like a little doll!"

Red smirked in amusement, "Frozen in fear no doubt. Like a _baby _doll!"

But Gaz wasn't like a doll. Not on the inside. Inside, she was struggling with something dark that she'd only ever felt once before. Back when she was younger, when Dib had infected her with some curse that she cared not to remember. The anger she'd felt for him had awoken something evil inside of her. She couldn't remember much of it, but she remembered floating, and fire. Dib had refused to mention it again out of fear, so she never asked. But now she could feel it rising again, bubbling under her skin. She finally managed to blink, and when she opened her eyes, one of them was going to take another tug at her hair.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The very volume of her voice sent them blasting backwards, knocking them onto their backs. Her voice had altered, it was deeper, more threatening and had a snarling twang to it. It scared her, but she reveled in it. Everyone watched as her amber eyes narrowed into a black void of hatred. She felt the fire burning under her skin.

"Gaz?" Dib breathed.

He recognized this, and for the first time in his life, he was thankful to see it again. The Tallest however, smirked, well Red did, Purple gave a nervous sneer.

"Looks like the fight's come back into the baby doll." Red clapped his hands together.

Gaz glared at them, the very air around her grew heavy and heated with rage. The sky turned black over them. How dare they come to her planet. How dare they hurt the people she cared about. How dare they… exist! Baby doll? Oh, she'd show them what a baby doll could do… She glared at them and bared her teeth.

"Dib, what's happening?" Tak breathed, wincing in pain.

Dib swallowed, "Just… stay hidden…"

"Gaz-love?" Zim muttered, looking at her darkened form.

More music pumped around them as Gaz stalked towards the Tallest, not a hint of fear in her eyes. She pointed at them accusingly and growled.

**Baby Doll Gone Wrong – Skye Sweetnam:**

Gaz:_  
I am a new breed of doll: Psycho baby doll gone wrong,_

_Possessed and very pissed off, just back down, I've no control.  
I am a new breed of doll: Fighting for a brave new world,  
I'm possessed and you're going down, I have no control right now…  
Shut up, Shut up! I'm coming for ya! Tallest, I might kill you or miss ya!  
Baby doll gone wrong…_

A purple aura surrounded her, she relished in it as it lifted her off of the ground. Her gaze bore down on the Tallest who were suddenly trapped in a circle of burning fire.__

You'll burn in tears!  
In this world tonight, you will end that's right, sun will glow so bright!  
You'll bleed real blood!  
Cut her with a knife, she'll fight for her life, but it's you who dies!  
Surprise, surprise!  


Vaguely, she could hear cried of protests and confusion. It only charged her power all the more.

_Search me, don't know how this is, possessed!  
And can't you see this baby doll gone wrong!_

The flames were burning higher. A crater formed around the fire, sinking the Tallest into the ground, she grinned maliciously down on them from the air, waving smugly.

_I am a new breed of doll,  
You will die so beware now, endless pain but sudden end,  
Throw my head back, sing a song,  
I am a new breed of doll,  
Mace you with my powers now, see the flames and see you burn,.  
Better run back for your life!  
Shut up, Shut up! I'm coming for ya! Tallest, I might kill you or miss ya!  
Baby doll gone wrong…  
You'll burn in tears!  
In this world tonight, you will end that's right, sun will glow so bright!  
You'll bleed real blood!  
Cut her with a knife, she'll fight for her life, but it's you who dies!  
Surprise, surprise!  
In this world tonight, you will end that's right, sun will glow so bright!  
You'll bleed real blood!  
Cut her with a knife, she'll fight for her life, but it's you who dies!  
Surprise, surprise!  
_

The Tallest were panicking now, the flames starting to grow close and lick their skin. Gaz started laughing. Not her usual dry laughter, but a cruel and demonic laughter that made everyone's blood run cold. Suddenly, lightning cracked across the sky, rain pouring down upon them. __

Baby doll? I'll kill you Red and Purple too!  
Baby doll? I'll kill Tallest and make them fall!  
Is this what you expected? You dare to harm this world?  
That's how baby dolls are made: I will defend and end you both!  


Red and Purple jumped, grabbing hold of the surface and started trying to hoist themselves upwards. Gaz glared at them.

_Shut up, Shut up! I'm coming for ya! Tallest, I might kill you or miss ya!  
Baby doll gone wrong…  
_

With her power, she lifted them upwards into the air so that they were nearly at eye lever with her. She smirked, keeping them so that she was a little higher up than them, forcing them to look up at her. Burns from rain and fire splattered their skin. It was… an amusing sight, she thought.

_You'll burn in tears!  
In this world tonight, you will end that's right, sun will glow so bright!  
You'll bleed real blood!  
Cut her with a knife, she'll fight for her life, but it's you who dies!  
Surprise, surprise!  
In this world tonight, you will end that's right, sun will glow so bright!  
You'll burn in tears!  
Cut her with a knife, she'll fight for her life, but it's you who dies!  
Surprise, surprise!_

As they hovered before her, they couldn't help but feel intense fear and agony. This female was insane, she couldn't be human she… she was laughing. She was enjoying this. She… wasn't Gaz anymore.


	18. Chapter 17

"Gaz!"

Dib looked up at his sister desperately. The rain was pouring down at such a rate that she was merely a blurred figure above them. In a hast to protect those around him, he'd draped his coat over Zim who still lay injured on the ground, and was arched over Tak, forcing her against the truck of the tree to act as a shield. This was getting wildly out of control. Granted, they didn't have much of a plan on how to defeat the Tallest in the first place, but he'd never imagined that anything like this would happen. It was terrifying and fascinating at the same time. What triggered this change? It wasn't just anger or fear, or even a combination. There was something else to it that just changed her. But how far with this change she was able to go… he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Gaz! That's enough! Please!" he yelled.

The girl however wasn't listening. She was wondering exactly what she was capable of doing to those two creatures that had hurt her so much. They'd taken her Zim away once when she was younger, they'd tried to take him away again, they'd hurt her brother and her friend. They dared to come to her planet and try and take that away from her too. There would be no mercy for them. And by the looks of terror of their burnt faces, they understood this.

"Okay okay we give in the planet's yours!" Purple cried, struggling against his invisible restraints.

Red glared at him in horror, "What're you doing? The Tallest don't surrender to a lower life form!"

"You wanna live or not!"

Red faltered, "Well… yeah…"

"We surrender!" Purple begged.

Zim couldn't believe what he was hearing. His previous leaders, the once great and all powerful, all knowing Tallest, were begging for their lives? They were willing to surrender and just give up? To a human no less? He felt disgusted that he had once followed them and shown them such loyalty! Yet, he also felt swelling pride for his Gaz. She'd crumbled them to a quivering mass of nothing. Sure, he figured that he must have helped at some point, but right now, this was all her, and he smirked in pride for her.

"Say that again." Gaz snarled, grinning crookedly.

The Tallest looked at each other, shuddering from pain as well as disgust with themselves, "We give in."

Instantly, they plummeted to the ground, screaming in agony as the landed in a large puddle that had clogged in the grass. The cowered against a trunk of a tree as Gaz lowered back down to the ground. The violet glow faded from her person and the sky, although remaining clouded and dark, stopped raining. She stalked over to them and kicked a clog of mud in their faces.

"Leave, before I change my mind."

With that, the blackness drained from her eyes, revealing her amber irises, tired and weak. They rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Zim rushed to catch her, supporting her head in the curve of his elbow. His leg of screaming in protest, but he couldn't leave her. Dib and Tak stepped forward, preparing for attack. Red tried to take another shot, but the blast was easily avoided. There was a crash as the blast collided with something, but they were too involved in keeping the Tallest at bay to see what it was. Tak kicked the weapons from their claws, baring her teeth at them threateningly.

"You heard her, leave."

"You're letting us go? Seriously?" Red asked, arching his brow.

"Don't you wanna finish us off?" Purple squeaked.

Red smacked him on the head, "Shut up! What happened to you wanting to live?"

"It's an honest question!"

They both yelled out in agony as another lump dripping mud and grass was thrown in their faces.

**Dead – My Chemical Romance:**

Tak:

_And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life!_

Dib:_  
And if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting here did you get what you deserve?_

Zim:_  
The end, and if your life won't wait, then your heart can't take this!  
_

All three:

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say, I think we never liked you anyway,  
We'll take you to the hospital bed,  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great If you were dead.  
_

The Tallest looked at each other, deflated and defeated. They didn't like the sound of this, not at all.

Tallest:_  
Oh dead…  
_

Dib:_  
Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish, you never fell in love,  
Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life!_

Tak:_  
And if we get to heaven, I'll be here waiting there. _

_Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life!  
_

Zim:_  
And if your life won't wait, then your heart can't take this!  
_

All three:_  
Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say, I think we never liked you anyway,  
We'll take you from the hospital bed,_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if you were dead?  
And in my honest observation, During this operation,  
Found a complication in your heart, so long!  
'Cause now you've got, maybe just minutes to live._

Tallest:_  
Is that the most that all of you can give?  
_

In warning, they picked up the fallen weapons and aimed them at the Tallest. Fingers twitched on the triggers, making the Tallest shake slightly. They'd never been in a situation like this before, and frankly, they wanted to get out of it alive. But now, when the defects started counting down, it looked like they weren't going to get out of it.

All three:_  
1,2,1,2,3,4!  
_

The Tallest clenched their eyes shut, but nothing came. It was another ploy. The just heard cruel laughter, mocking them just as they had once mocked. However, it seemed that the defects had all agreed on one things. They wanted the Tallest –

_Dead!_

__ "Ironic, isn't it, my _Tallest_?" Zim spat, "Sent into exile, sent off into space to die… like a _defect_!"

"Stay here and die, or leave and die on your own." Dib offered, narrowing his eyes, "Either way you're dead."

"May as well be honorable about it and die on your own."

They held up their claws in defense. Now they may have been egotistical, proud and stubborn, but at the same time, they always looked out for number one. So of course, they would go for any option that involved letting them keep their lives, they would go for it without question.

"Okay, we'll leave." Red snarled, "But just because we're leaving, doesn't mean the other invaders will."

"Oh, they'll leave, if they're still as loyal to you as you think." Tak retorted.

"And if we tell them to continue from the safety our ship?" Red asked determinedly.

"You could, but who's to say that she won't destroy them all, including your ship, when she wakes up?" Dib challenged, nodding towards his sister.

"Big head's got a point." Whispered Purple.

"Shut up…" Red deflated.

Zim adjusted his grip on the gun, he looked a little more agitated that he normal would in a situation like this, like he was trying to hurry them along.

"Zim orders you to leave. Now."

"Don't we get a goodbye song? Like in all the -"

"Just shut up!" snapped Red, smacking Purple on the head again.

The Tallest gave the group one last look of pure hatred before scarpering off back towards their cruiser. It was a strange sight, to see such once great leaders running for their lives. And in fear of a human girl, granted a human girl who could change into a demonic killer at will but… It was still a strange sight. In the distance, the Tallest voot cruiser rose into the air and vanished back into the landing bay of the Massive. Slowly, it started to rise higher, getting smaller as it tried to break through the atmosphere again. Dib could help but feel a little deflated, he looked at Zim curiously.

"What about our deal, Zim, I thought you wanted them dead."

Zim sighed and lay Gaz down softly before answering, "Zim figured that although Irkens can kill naturally, humans tend to see it as a harsher blow to the mind. Your sanity is already in the balance without that task looming over you."

"You're letting me off?"

"Don't push it Dib-worm."

Tak laced her fingers in Dib's, "Just go with it, you're not a killer and you know it."

Dib sighed, she was right, he wasn't a killer, and he never could be. He flashed Zim a grateful smile, to which Zim nodded curtly. In the distance, they could see a series of smaller ships started rising inside the Massive. They were leaving, clearly trying to gather up their dignity to invader some other planet. Tak could almost picture the lies the Tallest were telling the soldiers. She guessed that maybe they were saving this planet for another day or that they'd already won and were taking a break. She pitied them. Zim was still getting agitated, looking at a device in his hands with anxious excitement.

"What's that?" Tak asked.

Zim smirked, "I'm glad you asked."

Zim brought the devise into full view and flipped it open. There was a speaker on the top, just above a large, glowing purple button. He held the microphone to his lips and sneered.

"Are you ready GIR?"

"Okie-Dokie!" a slightly static yet excitable voice crackled through.

Dib and Tak stared as a satisfactory smirk tweaked at his mouth. Looking up at the Massive, now just seemingly the size of a tennis ball in the distance. Zim waited just a few more seconds, before slamming his thumb onto the button. At first, nothing happened. Dib was halfway through rolling his eyes at another of Zim's failures. However, that was soon swiped away at the sight of a piece of machinery leaving a smoking trail behind it. As it came closer, it became clear that it was a fallen engine that was hurting towards the ground. Atop the engine was a cackling android, waving his arms in the air. He waved at them and pointed back at the ship, muttering to himself along the way.

"Weeeeeehoooooo!" GIR screamed as he skidded to a halt before them before waving at the Massive, "_Yeah! This place about to BLOW!"_

BOOM! The group flattened themselves against the ground at the force of the explosion coming from the Massive. Flames and smoke engulfed the ship, hiding it from sight behind a cloud of black smoke and static from the fried machinery. Dib chocked on his own shock.

"You blew them up?" Tak cried.

"I let the Dib out of the deal, I never said I was going to drop it all together." Zim arched his brow.

"They're dead?" Dib gasped, "You killed them?"

"Possibly, it depends where GIR put the explosive." He waved his hand passively.

Tak sighed, "Would you believe that they wouldn't be the first Tallest leaders he's killed?"

"They, those were accidental!" Zim faltered.

Dib gripped his head, trying to take in all of the information. He could ignore the fact that Zim had caused a death before, in fact that part wasn't at all surprising. Right now, he was just telling himself over and over again that it was for the better, now they could be safe again. If the Tallest really were gone, then there would be no invasion, no threat. Yeah, he told himself, this was good, they were safe.

Gaz stirred and pushed herself up to her feet, using the support of Zim and her brother. Her vision swayed and there was a heavy pounding in her head. What happened? The last thing she remembered was feeling undeniable rage towards the two creatures. And then, it was like a shadow had passed over her, and then, that was it. Nothing. She looked up to see the final flames burning as the Massive continued its planned course into space.

"Did I do that?" she groaned.

Dib laughed with relief and pulled her into an embrace, "No, but you were great anyway."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Tak joked, punching her on the shoulder playfully.

Zim shoved Dib aside and wrapped his arms around her, "My Gaz." He stated protectively.

She lingered for a moment before pretending to scowl at him, "You couldn't have waited two minutes, I wanted to see that!" she pointed at the Massive before grinning and hugging him again.

But then she truly pushed away, feeling ashamed. Her fingers had brushed against sores from the rain she had unintentionally summoned. She could see them on Tak too. Of course, Gaz knew that they would heal soon enough, but she'd hurt them, she'd actually hurt them. And she felt disgusted in herself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it…" she backed away, "I can't control myself…"

"Gaz, you're fine, you saved us, remember?" Dib offered.

"I don't remember!" she cried, "And what if it happens again?"

"It won't." Zim stated.

She pushed his hands away as they tried to reach for her.

**Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence:** (recommended by pookitay)

Gaz:

_I'm so sorry, and you loved me, you should be fearing me,  
Don't want me, don't find me, make up your mind.  
Shouldn't have let you fall and hurt at all, so maybe you can remember real me,  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves, and I'm sick of the lie and you're too late.  
_

The leftover effects of her dark tern were making her tremble, they weren't acting up, they just scared her. Zim forced her arms down and embraced her.

Zim:_  
Don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me,  
You want me, come find me, make up your mind!_

__Gaz:_  
Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame,  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game,  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded,  
You can't play the victim this time and you're too late._

She sobbed onto his shoulder in shame, Dib and Tak placed a hand on her shoulders for comfort.

__Gaz:_  
So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind._

Dib smirked and turned his sister to face him.

__Dib:_  
You always tell me you hate normal, you only want it 'cause it's over, it's over._

Tak:_  
You could have burned paradise, you could have, you saved it instead!_

__Zim embraced her once more before brushing the hair from her eyes, pushing at her cheeks until she was forced into a smile

Zim:_  
So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind_

"A test tube child, who knows what crap they put into me…" Gaz breathed.

Zim eyed Dib, "So what are you good for then, Dib-worm?" Just as Dib was about to answer, Zim cut him off again, "Never mind, they probably couldn't fit much else after that head started to develop."

"His head's not big…" muttered Tak.

"Yeah, my head's not, wait, really?" he blinked in surprise at the defending comment, "Yeah, see, it's not!"

"So what happens now?" Gaz asked, looking up at the thin trail of smoke that was left of the Massive vanishing, "Is the invasion over?"

"It's over, they all follow the Tallest after all." Tak spat.

"I say we get back to the base and fix that computer because if one more musical number comes along I'll get GIR to blow me up." Dib groaned.

Zim tapped his chin in thought, "This could be of use to Zim…"

"Shut up space-boy."

Their arguments were interrupted by a high pitched scream. They all turned on their heel to see GIR kneeling over a small pile of metallic debris. Tak rushed over and felt a cry of horror catch in her throat. She remembered back to when Red had tried that final shot, it had hit something but they were too occupied to see what it was. But she knew now… GIR picked up one of the pieces, a large metal square with two circles for eyes. Only instead of the usual vibrant scarlet, they were dull and grey. No life whatsoever in the circuitry. GIR sobbed and held it close, looking pleadingly at Tak.

"Mimi said bye-bye…" he nodded, "Mimi spoke this time!"

He started collecting the blasted and fried bits of metal and lay them before Tak's feet. Dib clutched her hand comfortingly while Zim looked pitifully down at his minion, Gaz shaking her head in disbelief. GIR stroked the pile affectionately.

"Please…" he sobbed, "Make Mimi talk again…"

**A/N:**

**Well, sorry for the sad twist there, but I've got loads more songs to do and I couldn't just end it there! So, are the Tallest really gone? Will Mimi be okay? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon! XD**


	19. Chapter 18

The group looked down at the whimpering android. His dripping eyes flashed from teal to scarlet rapidly, unable to process what was happening around him. One minute his wiring was burning with rage and a desire to destroy, for if his Mimi was destroyed then so should everything else! But then the next, he was just confused and unsure, would she wake up, she did speak didn't she? He was sure she did! So why wasn't she speaking now? He looked up at his master.

"Mimi gonna wake up, she talked, so that means wakie-wakie, no sleepy, right Masta?" he asked, child-like hope in his tone.

Zim didn't know what to say, "She's broken GIR. Badly broken…"

GIR's eye brightened a little, "Like me? Masta calls me broked all the time, so she's gonna be okay!"

Tak felt her insides ache in pity for the android, "No, not like you… Look here," she pointed to the melted metal and fried wires that were beyond repair, "this is the kind of broken that… stays broken."

GIR trembled and shook his head like a child that didn't want to go stand in the 'time-out' corner, "NO! Takkie fibbing, and Masta fibs too! Tell 'em Gazzie!" when Gaz couldn't answer, he looked at Dib, "Mary never fibs to me…"

Dib swallowed hard, he'd never realized that a robot could feel so… human-like, "She's… we can't fix her… We -"

"NO!" GIR cried again, "No more fibbing like meanies! Mimi gonna be…"

He trailed off, he looked back down at the crumpled android, parts of her scattered around him. It was starting to sink in what they were saying. Maybe he'd never heard her talk. He heard and saw things that weren't there sometimes; that's why his master called him broken. But, he had been so sure… He sobbed again, shaking his head when Tak tried to take the pieces away from him. A slow, melancholy piano played over them. Instead of feeling irritated or egged on by the music, the group chose to accept it. GIR needed it right now. Mentally, he was so young, this wasn't fair on him. So if the music was going to help him, then they would back off and let him have it.

**My Immortal – Evanescence:** (recommended by Pchooooo)

GIR:

_I don't like us being here, it brings back all my childish fears,  
And if you have to break, I wish that you would speak first,  
'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone!  
These wires won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real!  
There's just too much that time cannot erase!  
When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears,  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, all of me…_

He buried his face into the side of hers, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to face her dull, lifeless gray cylinders. If he shut his eyes really tight, he could almost imagine that they were back when he used to nuzzle into her to go to sleep. But, this time, she wasn't nuzzling back…__

You used to come out to play, in your kitty cat disguise,  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind,  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me!  
These wires won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real!  
There's just too much that time cannot erase!  
When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears,  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, all of me…  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me, I want to hear you sing this song…

GIR didn't resist when he felt Gaz pick him up and cradle him like a mother would a baby. Tak, Zim and Dib gathered the pile of robotic parts and followed, knowing that it wouldn't be right to just leave any part of Mimi there like scrap metal. For GIR, every broken and scorched parts of the android had to come along. GIR, still eyes shut, held the cold, metallic head of Mimi in his lap and wrapped his arms around it.

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears,  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have, all of me…_

As the piano slowly came to an end, GIR clenched his eyes shut tighter until the metal of his eyelids started to scrape together. Tears leaked through and dripped onto Mimi's motionless figure. Gaz held him and felt the deepest of empathy that she'd ever felt, which as it was her, was enough. This was how she'd felt when the Tallest took Zim from her, how Dib felt when Tak was taken, how she and Tak felt when there was a moment where Dib had been lost.. It was how she felt as a child when… It was not fair that GIR should feel this too. It wasn't right!

So, she took him where anyone should go when they feel lost and alone. She took him home. Zim's base came into view and they stepped over the front door that had been blasted from its hinges only hours ago. They travelled in silence down to the labs where the broken machine was sat. A red light flashed over one of the tubes situated in the wall. Zim placed his bundle of parts on the worktable and rushed over to it. A door slid open to reveal a large, bulky parcel with the Irken insignia stamped to the side. Zim turned and placed the box next to the broken machine.

"The parts for the computer." He stated.

Dib glanced up, "Seriously? You mean we can get rid of the music?"

Zim nodded and was about to open it when Tak slapped his hand away. He glared at her questioningly. Her violet eyes burned in rage at him, her teeth clenched together.

"Why strike at Zim?" he snapped.

"One of our own has fallen, she may have been a SIR unit but as an act of respect, we do thing for at least two hours. It's how things have always been for a fallen."

"You're not an invader anymore Tak, neither of us are, so Tallest rules are no longer our concern!"

"So we carry on like she never existed?"

"We carry on. Period," Zim retorted.

Before anyone could answer back, Zim had ripped open the box and was separating the different parts. Gaz lay GIR down, she wasn't sure if he was still refusing to open his eyes in order to hide from the truth, or if he'd fallen asleep with the metal scraps in his arms. Either way, she was careful to be gentle with him and made sure he was comfortable before she went to stand next to Zim. She's always been good with machinery, so she hoped that she could help. Anything to rid herself of the guilt that she felt. In her head, she was sure that if she hadn't lost control, or had lost control enough to finish the job; then the Tallest wouldn't have had the chance to destroy her.

Dib watched in awe at the new alien technology that surrounded him. But he was forced to tear his eyes away as he felt Tak lean her head against his shoulder. An arm draped around her and held her close. He could understand her being upset. That unit had stuck by her through everything, and although Tak had long since stopped her invader nature, there were still some traits that couldn't be ignored. Such as an act of respect. He could feel her starting to shudder from restraining sobs. So, he turned her to walk her into a separate room, so that Zim could be left to his business, while Tak could be free from watching eyes to sort out hers.

"It's all my fault you know." Gaz muttered when her brother was out of ear shot, "If I hadn't lost control…"

"Thinking like that will get you nowhere, little-Gaz." Zim replied softly, "None of this was your fault. If anyone is to blame, it would be Zim and that infectious liquid that -"

"I turned into a freaking monster Zim!" she cried.

"We've been through this, it was not your fault and it changes _nothing _of who you are!" Zim retorted, slamming his fists on the table, "If having inhuman qualities makes you a monster then what does that make me, or Tak, or GIR? Or even you're brother and his gargantuan head?"

"It's different."

"Hardly." He scoffed, "You've always known what Zim is, so what does it matter if we know what you are?"

"Then tell me, Zim, what am I?"

He paused. Words came bubbling in his head, trying to force through his lips. Gaz clenched her fists, not wanting to go through this just now. But, they had no choice. The music still played. The words still flowed. The song started.

**Monster – Aviators ft Omnipony:** (recommended by Invader Cet)

Zim:

_So beautiful and more than I could ever dream,  
And how I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seemed,  
Time went by and I fell so in love with you,  
And now it's true I believe you are like me too.  
_

Gaz:_  
It feels like I fell asleep and woke up in a nightmare,  
Fallen into a world of chaos, you're the reason that I'm safe,  
When you're the only one I've dreamed of, you saved me today,  
Stopping me turning to monster I was today.  
_

Zim:_  
I abandoned order when you found my heart that day,  
It then occurred to me chaos isn't the only way,  
And now you thought of you as a beast that can't be tamed,  
The monster that you saw, for me is no monster I can see.  
_

Gaz:_  
It feels like I fell asleep and woke up in a nightmare,  
Fallen into a world of chaos, you're the reason that I'm safe,  
When you're the only one I've dreamed of, you saved me today,  
Stopping me turning to monster I was today._

The music turned angry and quick as Gaz flashed back to the rage and fear she'd felt for the Tallest. What if it happened again? She knew what Zim was telling her, he was telling her that she was still the same person. That if she could love him, him not being human and for turning into a military hunter, then he still loved her no matter what happened. Did she believe it? She wasn't sure. Zim knelt down so that his chin rested on her knees where she sat. She couldn't help but smile and twirl his antenna through her fingers. He straightened and reached up to push the hair from her face, letting his hands linger for a moment.

Both:_  
I am not the same, because of what you did to me,  
Now I'll show you that I've become what you thought me to be,  
If I can't have you then I'll throw the world away,  
Only you aren't to blame,  
For saving me from the monster I was today... _

Gaz stood up, making him stand with her, and leant against him, allowing herself to be caged in his arms. He swallowed, planning his next move carefully. He stepped in circles so that now they'd changed sides. He leant backwards to sit on the chair and moved her with him so that she was sitting on his lap. Her legs moved to one side on the left and her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He rocked her like he was soothing a child, smoothing her hair softly.

_It feels like I fell asleep and woke up in a nightmare,  
Fallen into a world of chaos, you're the reason that I'm safe,  
When you're the only one I've dreamed of, you saved me today,  
Stopping me turning to monster I was today…_

"So promise Zim that there will be no more of this self-blaming." He muttered, his antenna twirling into her hair.

She smiled softly, "Promise…"

He nipped her chin softly, carrying out the Irken tradition for showing affection, to which she returned before kissing him lightly. She scooted off of him so that they could resume work on organising the parts for the computer. There was so much of it! Zim furrowed his brow and kept looking from one pile to another, his antenna quirked in confusion. After a short while longer, Dib and Tak rejoined them. The edge of Tak's eyes were red from where tears had burnt her. Dib had his fingers laced in hers, looking deflated and worried. As soon as they were in sight, Zim pointed at them.

"This order is wrong!" he stated.

"What?" Dib asked, eyes widening, "So we can't fix the computer?"

"Zim never said that Dib-worm, Zim said that the order is wrong. They've sent too much of one part and not enough of another, there is enough here to fix three computers with the right modification! What need does Zim have for such vast quantity of technology?"

"Maybe they know how much you've screwed up and sent it to save on postage." Tak snapped.

Gaz rolled her eyes, but then they snapped wide, "Wait… enough for three computers?" she waited for Zim to nod in clarification, "How about, the computer, and a SIR unit?"

Tak snapped her head up at that comment and rushed to examine the parts, but deflated shortly, "It could be done, but there's only one of these," she held up a rectangle object with red wires coming from it, "And we'd need that for the computer as well as Mimi. We can only fix one."

At this, GIR snapped his eyes open and darted towards the table where the machinery was splayed out. He looked up at Zim hopefully.

"You stop fibbing and wake Mimi up now?" he asked, looking at the rectangular object and back to Zim again, "Please, Masta…"

Zim avoided eye contact, "We need this for something else, GIR, Mimi cannot be helped right now."

He didn't mean to sound so blunt, but it was the best way to be with GIR. However, it still wasn't easy. The child-like robot just didn't understand. In his head, it was simple. Mimi needs the special box to wake up. Master had the special box. Mimi would be okay. Simple. Why was master making it hard? Zim stooped down to look at GIR directly.

"We can't use this to fix both computer and Mimi. We need to use it to stop the music. I'm sorry GIR, but that's how it is."

GIR started sobbing again, pushing Zim away from him and returning to his curled up position, refusing to let go of the broken parts of his android partner. It was an awful sight. Even Dib couldn't look at him for fear of his heartstrings to snap. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't right. Tak clenched her hand around his, biting her lip in badly hidden distraught. Dib couldn't believe he was saying this.

"You could order extra parts, right?"

"Naturally, but it would take weeks at the least." Zim narrowed his eyes, "What are you insinuating human?"

Dib pointed at the robot, "You can't leave him like that, Zim, he's like a kid and no kid has to go through that! We should know…"

He finished with a glance at Gaz, who looked at the floor. She remembered back when she was four, Dib had been five. There had been panic, tears and… Well, they were test-tube children, grown and without rightful parents, she had no need to feel sorrow over that day. Yet, she still did. Is that why she'd felt like she had to be the one to carry GIR home? Because Dib had done so for her that day? She blinked back tears, GIR's sobs becoming blades against her eardrums.

Zim noted the change in his mate and sighed, "You're all willing to last a few more weeks, months possible, with this insufferable music?"

Tak shrugged, "It's not too bad… When you're not wailing like a banshee."

"Zim does not wail -"

"So, what's it going to be?" Gaz interrupted.

They all looked at the crucial rectangle device that was now placed on the worktable. Did they live with the music for a while longer, of possible forever, just to fix a simple mute SIR unit? Or did they fix the computer and remove the music, regaining their normal lives, but breaking the heart of a robot with the mind of a love-stuck child? To some, it was a simple choice to make, but to them, it was a struggle between personal peace and moral guilt. It was a troubled discussion, and in the end a choice was made.

GIR sobbed, nuzzling against the remains of his partner. Why did master lie to him? Why isn't Mimi waking up yet? Why was it that he lost interest in so much so quickly, but the thing he wanted to forget, this pain, was the only thing he could focus on? He wasn't used to focus, especially not like this, he hated it. His little head just couldn't understand it. Not right. Not fair. Not real. That's all he could think of. That was until he felt someone try and take Mimi from him. His eyes burned scarlet and he glared at Dib who was the culprit. Dib refused to be intimidated and looked softly at the robot.

"We can't wake her up if you won't let go."

GIR beamed and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, looking at the others over the boys shoulder and waved at them with great enthusiasm.

"I knows you were joke-fibbing! I knows it!"


	20. Chapter 19

It was Tak who'd built her, so it was to be Tak who fixed her now. They'd felt that it was best if GIR wasn't in the room during the process, for there would be sparks and much machinery that could upset him. So he was curled up in Gaz's lap, Dib sitting next to them and stroking the androids head. Zim had left to order a new part for the computer, again. As the three sat there, they all couldn't help but think the same thing. They were all thinking of the ones they'd lost. Well, lost and nearly lost. The unfairness of it all really, that's what they were thinking of. The thoughts were accompanied by a slow and beautiful piano score. They looked at each other, but no one sang. In fact, despite hearing the warning of the music, none of them felt the words preparing inside of them at all. In fact, when the words did start, it was coming from inside of them. A voice long lost, a memory long faded… And to GIR, it was a voice he wished to hear more of soon.

**Hello – Evanescence:**

_Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again,  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello…_

Dib and Gaz looked at one another in alarm, from their perspective; it was as if a memory was singing to them, calling out in comfort. GIR perked his head upwards, eager to hear more of it, for to him; this was a sign of comfort for the future. From either way, the strangeness to it and newness of it was, surprisingly, needed.__

If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream,  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,  
Don't cry…  


Dib put an arm around his sister and found that his eyes were tearing behind his glasses. She leant into him and pulled GIR close between them. The android smiled softly and nuzzled into the comfort, closing his eyes so that he could try and hear the song clearer.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday…_

The tune fell silent, Dib and Gaz looked at each other for a moment, sharing the same thoughts. True, it was unfair to lose someone, but it was fair to know that there's so much more to look forward to in the future, and also that whoever was lost, they'll always be with you in one way or another. GIR looked up at them.

"You heard that too yeah?" he muttered, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I guess." Gaz answered, leaning back in her seat.

"Mimi waked up yet? She's missing the monkey show. Mimi always watches it with me." He reached up to whisper loudly in her ear, "She covers my eyes in the scary bits!"

Dib smirked, "I'll go check."

Dib knocked politely before entering the room. His arms instantly curved upwards to cover his eyes from the bright sparks that were flying violently from a worktable. Tak stopped her work and lifted her helmet that was protecting her face and smiled softly at him. He moved over to peer over her shoulder and looked at the handy work with admiration. The android was all fixed together and if anyone was to look, they'd make the assumption that she was in sleep-mode.

"How's the patient?" he asked with a playful tone.

She tightened a bolt in her shoulder joint and nodded, "As soon as she's finished charging up, she's good to go."

"That's good…"

Her antenna quirked, "You really wanted to get rid of the music waves, didn't you."

It wasn't a question, more of a clarification, "Well, it would have been a relief, but this was more important. Seeing Zim's robo-thingy all depressed was just unnerving!"

At this, she smirked, "That's true, and besides, you don't have that bad a singing voice."

"Yeah right!" he chuckled, but soon deflated and laced his fingers through hers, "I'm sorry, you know, I should have done more."

"What's there to be sorry about? And everything you did, you did to the best of your ability."

"Yeah, I let you get experimented on perfectly, I let Gaz get hurt with distinction and -"

She forced his face around to look at her, "None of that was your fault! It was no ones fault! Do not blame yourself! I won't let you blame yourself!"

He was taken back by her harsh tone. But the look in her indigo eyes was soft and comforting. That's what he did to her. Her once harsh, invader background still peeked through on occasions, but he had dampened them over time. Some would say she'd turned soft and too human during time on Earth. She sometimes agreed. But when he was around, she banished those accusations. Maybe she was becoming more human, but from her perspective and with him around, that seemed like the best thing to be. Her thumbs traced the dark circles under his eyes.

"You're tired." She purred, "Why not take a moment to recharge yourself?"

He pointed to a chair in the corner, but he refused it, "I'm okay, just still trying to take everything in I guess."

"Sleep." She ordered with a smile, "Everything will still be here to take in when you wake up."

"Man I wish some of it was gone by then." He sighed, taking a seat and tilted his head back to lean on the wall.

"I killed you, you know." She said suddenly.

His head snapped forward to look at her with confusion, why was she bringing that up? "What?"

Her hands were gripping the table so hard that her pointed fingers here scarping the metal, "I killed you. Because of me you were dead, no matter how short it was, and you don't care. Why?"

He swallowed, "Because you weren't you. It wasn't you fault and everything pretty much turned out okay, in the end."

"If I were you, I'd stay as far away from me as possible."

"Is that what you want?" He asked slowly, understanding her self-struggle, and only wanting to take it away.

"Of course not…" she sighed, turning to face him, "I just don't understand; how you can stand to look at me?"

Dib leant forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her so that she stumbled and landed on his lap. Before she could protest, he caged her close to him with his arms and started to rock her gently. She gave in and leant into his warmth, clenching her eyes shut to help her pretend that everything that she had done was just a nightmare, but her mind was not so kind. Dib smoothed her head and smiled as her antenna instinctively entwined itself around his fingers. Her question still needed answering; he knew that she wasn't going to be at ease until he spoke. Gently he kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Because you're my Tak, and that's not going to change."

Tak couldn't help but smile at that. He still believed that, she could tell. This time, the music had slowly crept up on them, like it had been back the music had been brought back only days ago. Man, Dib thought in awe, it had really only been a few days ago…

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift:** (recommended by Pchooooo)

Tak:

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,  
Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down, you'll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…  
_

Dib kissed the top of her head and she in turn nuzzled closer to him. However, as they held each other close, they didn't notice the stirring of the re-charged android. Mimi slowly turned over to observe mistress and her mate. Memories of the past uploaded into her mind as she watched, an absentminded smile on her metallic face. Dib breathed slowly and held Tak closer to him.

Dib:_  
Now you can look out your window darling,  
Everything's all fine,  
The war outside our door stopped raging now,  
Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone…  
_

Both:

_Gone…  
Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…  
_

Mimi closed her eyes and thought of GIR, how upset he'd been when he found her. She'd said goodbye to him, and now here she was, preparing to face him again in time. She couldn't stop herself, the image of him behind her eyelids was too much. She curled into herself and sighed, softly and longingly…

Mimi:_  
Just close your eyes,  
You'll be alright,  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

__The song lingered in the air while Mimi hummed to herself dreamily until it ended. Everything would be fine, she thought to herself. She didn't need to speak to him, because surely the music would be gone soon, and she would be forced to remain silent. And knowing GIR, he would just think that he imagined it. Her secret would be safe and there would be no heartache for anyone. That was, until she heard the scraping of a chair and the burning of someone watching her.

Her silver lids snapped open. She scooted backwards in panic as the violet eyes of her mistress and the awe-struck expression of Dib were focussed on her. Mimi could have self-destructed right there for her stupidity! All this time she'd been so careful and now she'd given it all away in a moment of weakness.

"She talks!" Dib slinked, "GIR was telling the truth!"

Tak looked at her minion questioningly, "No… she sang, Mimi what did you say to GIR when he found you?"

Mimi shuddered at the memory before answering, "_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one… you have been the one for me…_" **Goodbye my Lover – James Blunt**

**A/N: When Mimi only uses single lyrics the song and artist will be in bold at the end, just in case you get confused. XD**

Dib arched his brow, "She can only speak through song? Seriously? The computer can do that? That's just… random!"

Mimi nodded and hunched her shoulders and pointed to the door where GIR was no doubt still waiting to hear news on the other side. She looked pleadingly at her mistress and placed a finger over her lips to indicate silence.

"You don't want anyone to know about this, do you?" Tak sighed, "Why?"

Mimi could only control certain aspects of her speech, sometimes she was able to just use a line of a song, other times she had no choice but to perform the full number. And as one simple quote wasn't going to explain her true feelings on the subject, this called for a full song. She wanted to tell them that despite her newfound ability from the music, she couldn't let GIR know; it would confuse and upset him, and when the music was gone, she'd fall silent and that would hurt him more. She looked up at them with pleading scarlet eyes.

**Unfaithful – Rihanna:**

Mimi:

_Story of my life, searching for the right,  
But it keeps avoiding me,  
Sorrow in my soul, cause it seems that wrong really loves my company.  
GIR's more than a SIR, and this is more than love,  
The reason that I can not speak,  
It will hurt him more, cuz when the tune is gone,  
I'm silent and he's so confused…  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside,  
To know that I am keeping quiet on purpose,  
I could see him crying!  
I don't wanna do this anymore!  
I don't wanna be the reason why, every time the music comes on,  
I see him try and sing along with me,  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his joy,  
I don't wanna be a deceiver… _

Tak stroked her androids antenna affectionately while Dib sighed at the situation. He had to feel some admiration for the robot, going through all that just to keep another happy… It seems Tak had done a good job with that bot, Mimi was modelling her sacrifices after her mistress it seems… Mimi looked at the door, longing to see GIR again. __

I feel it in the air and it is just unfair, preparing for another day,  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here devotedly,  
As if I'm gonna sing away…  
I keep my mouth sealed shut, keep up the illusion,  
A lie I couldn't help but make…  
Because we all know that the music will go,  
And we know that very well…  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside,

_To know that I am keeping quiet on purpose,  
I could see him crying!_

_I don't wanna do this anymore!  
I don't wanna be the reason why, every time the music comes on,  
I see him try and sing along with me,  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his joy,  
I don't wanna be a deceiver…_

Mimi gripped her head in despair and curled into herself.__

Our love, his trust,  
I might as well self-destruct and remove me from his head,  
Get it over with, I don't wanna do this anymore, anymore…  
I don't wanna do this anymore!  
I don't wanna be the reason why, every time the music comes on,  
I see him try and sing along with me,  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his joy,  
I don't wanna be a deceiver… No…

Tak sighed and looked at Mimi with pity, "Well, that's all he's talking about, he can't wait to hear you… And it's going to be hard hiding it, the machine can't be fixed until we get new parts."

Mimi looked at them in confusion, surely the new parts should be here by now, Dib cleared his throat, "We decided to use the parts to fix you."

Mimi shook her head in shock. How could they do that? Why would they do that? She was just a service unit, she was of no real importance. Slowly, she started to process the information, they did it so that GIR could be with her again. Part of her circuits were heated with joy and gratitude, the other were icy with dread and fear.

Mimi glared at them and jumped to her feet, pointing at the door to indicate the computer, "_It was a moment of weakness, and you said yes… You should've said no!_" **Should've Said No – Taylor Swift.**

"We did the right thing, and the music will be gone in a few weeks, so what's the problem?" Dib snapped.

"She's scared that GIR won't understand." Tak explained, "When the music waves are gone, so is her voice."

"_I kept my mouth shut for too long, all this time you got me wrong. Now we're in way to far…_" **Mouth Shut – The Veronicas**

"Well… that sucks." Dib sighed, "Surely things won't be too bad if she speaks?"

"Well, at the end of the day, it's not up to us" Tak looked at the android, "It's your choice, Mimi."

Mimi thought over her possibilities, but they all ended in a confused GIR and a silent self. It was nothing that she hadn't already thought over since the music had returned. In the end, all she could do was shrug dejectedly and slump back to sit down.

Tak sighed, "We'll let you think on it."

She pulled Dib outside where GIR was waiting eagerly. Gaz had fallen asleep in her spot against the wall. The excitable robot tried to peek past them and into the room, but Tak closed the door behind her, leaving him pouting like a child. She held up a finger to stop his questions and patted him lightly on the head and told him that he could see her soon. GIR looked at her questioningly, but it seemed that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. So he sighed and continued to stare determinedly at the door. Standing guard with the greatest loyalty. Why couldn't he see his Mimi yet?

Inside Mimi slid off of the work table and looked at the door, feeling his presence on the other side. It would be so easy to walk out there and just get it over with. But that was a short term solution that would be no good once the computer was fixed. She hated herself for this, she was hurting him no matter what she did… Both androids stared at the door, both not knowing what was going to happen once it was opened.

**Pretending – Glee Cast:** (I'm a Gleek okay, give me a break XD)

Both:

_Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close, yet so far apart,  
I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay…_

Mimi: (GIR in brackets singing at the same time):

_So I'll hold on (Oh please hold on)_

_I'll stay strong, (try stay strong)  
wondering if I still belong…(wondering if you'll speak this time…)_

GIR rubbed his eyes and pressed his palm against the door, on the other side, Mimi had her hand pressed against the surface too. Both unaware of the other being there mirroring actions. GIR wished he could see her, wished he knew of she was alive, and if he would ever see her let alone hear her. Mimi felt pain in her wiring, stay silent, she told herself, it will be better in the long run!

Both:

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls!  
Will we ever have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending…?_

GIR:

_How long do I fantasize, make believe that you're still alive…_

Mimi (GIR in brackets singing at the same time):_  
Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love…_

_So I'll hold on, (You can hold on),_

_In silence, (no silence),_

Both:_  
Wondering if we still belong…_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls!  
Will we ever have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be…?_

The both slid down the wall so that if the door had not been there, they would have been back to back. Why wasn't GIR allowed to see her yet? Couldn't anyone fix her so that Mimi could tell him herself that she was okay? He missed her! At that point, he didn't care if she still couldn't talk, he just missed her!

Mimi:

_Keeping secrets safe, every move I make,_

_Seems like singings got to go…_

GIR (Mimi in brackets singing at the same time):_  
Want to see your face, 'cuz of you feel the same,_

_How am I supposed to know…? (I want to let you know…)_

GIR struggled with the lock on the door again, but it was sealed shut, tears spilled over his neon eyes. Mimi clamped her hands over her head and shivered in self-conflict.

Both:

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls!  
Will we ever have a happy ending or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending…? (X2)_


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**So just as a re-cap for those who don't understand the Mimi speaking thing: The music waves from the broken computer have affected her wiring so that whereas she was mute before (for whatever reason Tak didn't give her a voice-box), she now can speak. But she can only speak through either full songs like the others or singing single lines from songs. So it's like Bumblebee from the Transformers movies, how he talks through the radio. **

**Oh, and to my anonymous review called Pchooooo, I forgot to mention before that you calling Mimi a 'silent Ninja' really made me laugh, thanks for that XD **

Zim was agitated, there was too much waiting going on around and he didn't like waiting. Waiting was for people who didn't know what to do or what they wanted. And he knew exactly what he wanted to and what he wanted. He wanted his minion to stop staring at the cursed door and moping. He wanted to rid himself of the vile music that had disrupted their lives. He wanted the Dib-worm and Tak to get out of his base! So much he wanted… so little he could have at present. He had placed the order, again, and wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand he was glad that he was a little closer to solving the computer problem, on the other he was beyond irritated that it was the third time in him life, twice within a matter of days, that he had to place that order and that was three times too many. It shouldn't have happened once!

"Zim?"

The alien was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of his name and a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the cause. The violet haired human looked at him questioningly. Zim softened his composure and relaxed his grip on the device that he had used to place the order.

"Little-Gaz?"

She rolled her eyes and prised the device from him, "We've already got one useless computer, we don't need you breaking another."

As she turned it in her hands to further examine it, the smooth metal slipped from her grasp. She lunged to grab it and did so, but froze in her reaching stance, wincing in the pain above her navel. Zim stooped down to support her, a quizzical look in his eyes. But then he clicked. Where he'd hurt her in that mind-numbing state of possession, where Mimi had stanched the wound that he had inflicted on her… It was healed, but clearly still sore.

"Gaz-love Zim must… I…"

"Shut up."

He blinked, a strange terror welling inside him, "Gaz-love?"

She lifted her head to reveal that she was smirking playfully at him, allowing him to help to straighten up, "I said, shut up. If you start going sentimental on me you know what will happen." She moved her fingers like a conductor to indicate the music, "So shut up and we'll say no more about it, got it?"

He returned her grin and found that his antenna had drooped forward to entwine in her hair, "Zim shall, in that case: shut up."

"Hey, space-boy."

Zim shuddered as his antenna snapped back into place, "What is it Dib-worm?"

Dib thumbed over his shoulder, "Robot's awake."

"She'll be out in a minute… when she's ready?" Tak added, dejectedly.

Zim arched his brow in confusion, "Ready? What has she to prepare for?"

Dib and Tak exchanged glances, unsure if they should say anything. Tak subtly shook her head. It would be too complex to explain openly with GIR standing to close. Well, not really standing, he was sitting with his back to the door, waiting impatiently.

All of a sudden, there was a click and the door swung open inwardly, making GIR fall flat onto his back. He blinked his cyan eyes in shock, but that soon melted away into a beaming grin up at the culprit. Mimi stood, looking down at him with a smile of her own. GIR shrieked with delight, forcing the others to clasp their hands over their ears/antenna from the volume. The android jumped to his feet and tackled Mimi to the ground in a metal-denting embrace. She returned it and felt her ruby eyes glowing with joy. GIR pulled her to her feet and started swinging her arms back and fore with excitement.

"Mimi okay! I tolds ya she was okay!" he insisted, "My Mimi _always _okay!"

Mimi nodded in agreement. She glanced over his shoulder at her mistress, who was looking with intrigue. Of course, she was waiting to see if she was going to speak or not. No, she couldn't, anyway, GIR had probably forgotten about it already…

"My Mimi is okay, right?" he asked, and then hopped in the spot excitably, "Oh! Go on, _tell_ us you're okay! Tell them, they meanies and don't believe me, tell them!" he giggled.

Oh no… She looked at him with the greatest sympathy and lowered her head. He looked at her in confusion, stopping his giddy manner.

"But… Mimi okay! Mimi spoke before…" he grabbed her shoulders and started to examine her curiously, "Is Mimi still broked? I fix it!" he insisted.

She shook her head and took his metallic hands and removed them from her shoulders. Please, she silently begged, don't so this to me. Tak looked on and sighed, this was too much… GIR blinked hard, trying to understand what was going on. He knew that she spoke, he just knew it, so why wasn't she doing it now? Didn't she like him anymore? Had he done something and she didn't want to talk to him? Tears started welling in his eyes.

"Okay… you don'ts have to talk…" he muttered, still gripping her hand, "GIR still likes you!"

Oh god no! She could feel the guilt building inside of her and she couldn't take it. It was like a beat pounding inside of her and she wanted to get rid of it. The problem was, was that she didn't quite think through exactly what it was she wanted to get rid of…

**You're the Reason – Victoria Justice:** (recommended by IZFanficReader4Fun)

Mimi:

_I didn't want to make a scene, I didn't want to let you down,  
Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out,  
That it's alright, we're still together, wherever we go,  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever,  
Everybody needs to know!  
_

Mimi grabbed GIR by the wrists and started spinning him around, a grin spreading on their faces. She laughed…

_You might be crazy!  
Have I told you lately that, I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to speak!  
And it's crazy that some 'bot could change me, now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try!  
And you need to know that you're the reason why!_

She stopped and released him, his neon eyes swivelled, but he was grinning all the same. He was in gleeful shock, Mimi was talking! Mimi was singing! And she was talking to him! He jumped on the spot and threw his arms in the air, the dizziness making him sway and fall onto his rear. Mimi rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.__

I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off,  
Look me in the eye, I say, I could never get enough!  
'Cause it's alright, keep it together, wherever we go,  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever!  
Everybody needs to know!

She pulled him to his feet and embraced him.

_You might be crazy!  
Have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to speak!  
And it's crazy that some 'bot could change me, now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try!  
And you need to know that you're the reason, why!_

GIR cried out with laughter and beamed at her, his eyes glowing bright blue. She blinked and took his metal hand in hers.__

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun,  
Picked up my pieces when the damage was done…  
You say it's just because you wanted me back,  
And look at what a mess we made…  


They looked around and the broken computer and sighed. The parts that they needed to fix it and stop the music had been used to rebuild her. Now it looked like it was going to take a lot longer to fix it. GIR deflated, feeling a little guilt in his circuitry, thinking that he'd upset his master again. Mimi flicked his antenna, making him jump, she giggled and tried to cheer him up again.

_You might be crazy!  
Have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to speak!  
And it's crazy that some 'bot could change me, now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try!  
And you need to know that you're the reason, why!_

_You might be crazy!  
Have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to speak!  
And it's crazy that some 'bot could change me, now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try!  
And you need to know that you're the reason why…_

GIR jumped on the spot, pointing at her excitably and glancing over at his master and the rest of the group.

"I told ya! I told ya big time!" he cackled, tackling Mimi to the ground again in an embrace.

"Okay…" Gaz tilted her head, "When did that happen?"

Tak and Dib explained how the music waves had made an impression on her and that she can only talk through song. Gaz and Zim listened inventively, both admiring the effects that the computer could have and also dreading the possibilities of the music doubling now that Mimi was out in the open. Not to mention the trouble they were going to have with GIR when the computer was fixed and she fell silent once again.

They were interrupted by the device starting to blink and beep from the worktable. Zim snatched it up and looked at it with irritation and started stabbing the buttons furiously. Once again, it flashed a red light in retort and beeped in protest. He grumbled and stormed off into the separate room where Mimi had been rebuilt. The door slammed shut behind him and he busied himself with the device, his annoyance turning to desperation and then to rage. There was the sound of the door opening and closing behind him. He waved his hand passively, not turning around.

"Not now, love-pig." He sighed.

There was a pause, "Okay, ever call me a love-pig again and I'll pop that feeler right out of your head."

Zim turned around to see Dib standing a few feet from him, arms folded and looking both disgusted and curious. He peeked over Zim's shoulder to look at the device, the alien symbols confused him, but he could make out one or two words from his research. They'd popped up a lot in the past, especially where Zim was concerned. Dib could make out 'refusal' and 'denied'.

"Anything you want to admit?" Dib asked sceptically.

Zim narrowed his eyes, "It seems that there is a flaw in the ordering system."

"In case you haven't noticed, Zim, system flaws tend to follow us around a lot. What's this one specifically?"

He flushed in annoyance at the unfortunate truth in the comment, "You see, Dib-worm, Zim uses this device to order any of the superior technology that he so desires. But, it was not necessarily Zim's to begin with…"

"You stole it?" Dib summed up, not really surprised.

"That's not the term I would use… Zim prefers: A permanent state of unknown borrowing."

Dib raised an eyebrow, "Sure you would… So go on, what does that have to do with anything?"

Zim averted his eyes, "So this device was never officially linked up to my base, it was still linked to the Massive and thus all of my orders had to be hacked into the Massive system before they could arrive here. That's why they always took so long…"

Dib tried to register what Zim was telling him, "But… you blew up the Massive."

"Go on…" Zim said mockingly, "Nearly there Dib-monkey."

He started in realisation, "You blew up the Massive! So that device is useless! You can't order the parts from the Massive because there _isn't_ a Massive anymore!"

Zim applauded slowly and tantalisingly while rolling his eyes, "Very clever, human…"


	22. Chapter 21

Dib smacked the back of the aliens head, "You moron!"

"How was Zim supposed to know that the SIR unit was going to need repairs and use up the one part we needed?" he threw his hands outwards, "It's like some evil force is deliberately out to hurt Zim!"

**(A/N: I'm not Zim I swear, I loves you all!)**

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew you wouldn't be able to get another?" Dib groaned desperately.

"I…" he hesitated then pointed warningly, "Do not question me! Zim was outnumbered! Besides, do you know what would happen if GIR doesn't get his way?" when Dib shrugged he continued, "If GIR doesn't get his way, the Tallest would seem like filthy earth-smeets who merely want candies!"

"Oh man…" Dib swallowed hard, "So, you mean, there's nothing we can do? We're stuck in this music mess?"

Dib couldn't believe this! He knew that Zim could be stupid and carless sometimes, but this was a whole new level of idiocy! Now he'd gotten used to the music over time, but he knew for a fact that living with it for the rest of his life was going to be a nightmare. It wasn't too bad when he was with Tak, it kind of gave him the push he needed to tell her how he felt… But the rest of the time? Every battle with Zim would turn into a Broadway production, every time the robots opened their mouths there would be a chorus of chaos, a simple trip to the store would become a medley of madness… and why was he thinking in alliteration? Oh no, he thought, the rules of song are seeping into my brain! He pointed at Zim.

"Fix it." He ordered, "Can't you make the part we need, there's bound to be something down here you can use!"

"It is not one of you simple earth puzzles, human! This is far more complex!"

"Complex? Not impossible?"

"Complex with the right equipment. Impossible without. We, Dib-worm, fall into the latter!" Zim huffed, "Stop fighting Zim, Dib-worm, there is nothing to fight for."

Dib sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Okay… you're right… But are you seriously telling me that there is no way, whatsoever, that we can get rid of this music?"

Zim hesitated in thought, tapping his chin, "I suppose if we were to dismantle the entirety of the computer and go through it piece by piece… there would be a miniscule chance that we could reset the settings. It's a long shot and could take months, but Zim is willing to attempt it."

Dib narrowed his eyes, "You keep saying 'we', does this mean…?" he let the question linger, smugly.

"Yes… uhneeeurhe…"

Dib cupped his hand to his ear sarcastically, "Sorry, I didn't hear that, one more time."

Zim glared and forced a cough, "Urneeurhe…"

"Bit louder."

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Dib clasped his hands together in smug victory, "I figured as much. See, it's not so hard is it?"

"Vile human…"

"Space-lizard…"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Zim is not sure if he can put up with this for another day, let alone months."

Dib forced a smirk, "Hey, worse things have happened."

"Zim cannot argue with you there." He nodded, "Would the Dib-worm consider another alliance? Just until we fix this once and for all?"

Dib tilted his head, "Well, this is familiar… And what's also familiar is how this ends, such as getting kicked out of an air-born ship!"

"Let it go, Dib-stink!"

They paused at the sound of music and groaned as they realised that it had been playing for some time. Zim face-palmed in frustration while Dib just glared at the alien accusingly. Zim returned the glare and openly mocked him.

**Gives You Hell – All American Rejects:** (recommended by Pchooooo)

Zim:

_I stay up every evening, with this music in my brain,  
And it's got to get out this place!  
And you're still probably working, at a dumb human pace,  
I wonder how bad that tastes?  
_

Dib pointed out that he was going to be spending more time in the base to fix the machine, which only made Zim flush with rage. Dib smirked.

Dib:_  
When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
When you work with me, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
Now where's your 'genius' plan, Zim? And where's that 'advanced' SIR?  
Did it ever get you far?_

Zim:_  
You never cease to irk me!  
Never seen a mouth to large, do you know where you are?  
Truth be told: Don't need you…_

Dib pointed and smirked mockingly as Zim folded his arms stubbornly.

Dib:_  
Truth be told: You're lying!  
_

The two glared at one another and started to pace the room in a circle, giving the air that one was about to claw at the other at any moment.

Both:_  
When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
When you work with me, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
If you find a plan that's worth the damn and turns out well,  
Then you're a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell!  
Hope it gives you hell!_

They both paused, realising that this was going to get them nowhere if they wanted to work together and go through the machine bit by bit, but old habits die hard.

Dib:_  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on…  
Truth be told: you need me._

Zim:_  
Truth be told: You LIAR!_

Both:

_When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
When you work with me, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
If you find a plan that's worth the damn and turns out well,  
Then you're a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell!  
_

Dib:_  
Now listen to me, calm down count to three,  
You can take back the insults, they're no good to help!_

Zim:_  
And keep all your lies, let's come to a compromise,  
It's annoying, but we must work through!  
_

But like was mentioned, old habits die hard.

Both:_  
When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
When you work with me, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
If you find a plan that's worth the damn and turns out well,_

_Then you're a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell!  
When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!  
When you work with me, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell!_

_When we fix these songs, not sing along oh you'd never tell,_

_That you're a fool, it's just as well, hope it gives you hell!_

_When you hear these songs I hope that it will give you hell!_

_Don't want to sing along, when it stops it'll turn out well…_

Dib groaned and thrust his hand out towards Zim. The alien flinched and snapped out his claws preparing for an attack, but deflated as he realised that it was just an indication for a handshake. Dib hated himself for this, it seemed like he was always willing to work with Zim just for the greater good. Yet, rarely did something good ever came from it and it usually ended up with him being in danger or Zim messing things up more! But, sometimes he had to brush that aside, after all, it was either argue while fixing something, or argue in duet form… He knew which one he'd rather.

"This really is getting us nowhere." Dib offered, "So, I'll help."

Zim arched an eye at him, "You are not toying with me, human?"

"No, I'm not. I want the songs gone as much as anyone and if working with you for a while longer is going to do that, then I'll put up with it."

Zim nodded and finally returned the handshake, "Let's see how long with one lasts."

Dib had to chuckle at that one, "Yeah… lets."

When they boys re-entered the labs, Tak and Gaz were chatting amongst themselves, trying to drown out the noise while GIR and Mimi were tackling one another in a tickle fight. Mimi winning and managing to pin her counterpart to the floor, sending him shrieking in laughter.

Tak looked up at the sight of her mate and Zim. She smiled at Dib, but it soon turned into a questioning stare. Something was wrong, and Gaz could sense it too. They boys looked irritated yet, concerned too. The atmosphere tensed, instantly the worst was flooding through their minds. Was it the Tallest, were they back? Was it the order? Was there something wrong with them?

"What's wrong now?" Gaz asked in her usual tone, trying to make light of the situation.

Dib looked at Zim, indicating for him to take the lead. As much as they had agreed to form an alliance, Dib was still not willing to take the fall for the aliens' mistakes. Zim sighed and looked at the ground sheepishly.

"It seems that there is a slight alteration in our plans…"

Zim explained about the stolen device and the loss of the Massive meant the loss in signal. So there was no way of placing an order for a new part. As the girls listened, there was a mixture of reactions inside of them. The first being numbness, as it took a while for the message to sink in. Then, when it did, shock. How could this happen, things were going so well! Then it branched off. Gaz sighed and pretty much accepted it, knowing that there was no point in getting angry or upset because it wouldn't change anything and it would only trigger another music number if she let her emotions get the better of her. But she was still a little annoyed, who wouldn't be? Tak however, felt searing rage for her fellow Irken burn through her. She smacked him harshly on the cheek and glared at him, cursing his stupidity in her native tongue. Dib shuddered, he was not used to her speaking Irken often, but he kind of liked it…

"Tak, you're not helping." Gaz muttered, arching her brow.

Tak composed herself, "You're right… But… Oh you stupid, thieving little wretch!"

Zim glared at her, "Do not speak to Zim in such a way! And it's not as if Zim doesn't have a plan!"

Oh dear god, he's got a plan, Gaz secretly thought. She was annoyed at herself for not having more faith in her partner, but she couldn't really blame herself for it either. Past experience kind of spoke for itself. However, they still listened to him. The idea of taking the entire computer system seemed tedious and complex, but it didn't sound like it was a _bad_ idea. However, the thought of living with the music for however long it would take, again they had mixed feelings.

Gaz shrugged, "It can't get much worse, I guess."

Tak gritted her teeth, "We'll persevere. But we're helping, I'm not having you mess this up again!"

Zim was about to argue when Dib cut him off, "Agreed."

GIR bounded over and attached himself to his masters head, "NO! No you can't fix computer, you can't! Mimi talk when it's broked! Keep it broked Masta! Please!"

Zim grunted and managed to prise his minion off of him, "GIR, we've risked enough using the equipment to fix you're mate, do not push your luck."

Tears welled up in his cyan eyes, "B-but Masta, music is a good thing! Let's keep it!"

"It's brought nothing but trouble!" Dib insisted, throwing his arms up for emphasis.

GIR shook his head and wrapped his arms around Mimi protectively, "It's good! Honest!"

Mimi tried to comfort him, "_Chill out, what you yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before." _**Complicated – Avril Lavigne.**

Mimi understood the sacrifices they'd all made for her, and she needed to let them do this as an act of gratitude. However, GIR wasn't giving up so easily.

"No! You stay as you are!" he insisted before turning to his master, "Music is a good thing! Look-see!"

He looked at Mimi and nodded. Almost instantly, a piano tune played around them. GIR looked at his partner softly and started swaying her from side to side.

**This Song Saved My Life – Simple Plan:** (another of my favourite songs ever!)

GIR:

_I wanna start by letting you know this, because of you my life has a purpose,  
you helped be who I am today, I see myself in every word you say!  
Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me, trapped in a world where everyone hates me!_

Mimi:_  
There's so much that I'm going through, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!_

Dib felt the words starting to bubble in his throat, he didn't want to do it, but as before he had no choice. However, he did chose to make the most of it. He pulled Tak towards him and span her around before catching her close to him.

Dib:_  
I was broken, I was choking, I was lost!  
This Song saved my life!  
I was bleeding stopped believing, could have died!  
This song saved my life!  
I was down, I was drowning!  
But it came on just in time!  
This song saved my life!_

Tak smirked at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning into him softly.

Tak:_  
Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever, you always know how to make me feel better._

Gaz shrugged and looked around at her company before resting her eyes on Zim. Reluctantly, Zim found himself getting caught up in the tune. He entwined his antenna around a strand of Gaz's hair, bringing his lips so that they were just an inch from hers.

Gaz:_  
Because of you my bro and me, are so much closer than we used to be!  
You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town, I turn you up whenever I feel down!_

Zim:_  
You let me know like no one else…_

All:_  
That it's ok to be myself!  
I was broken, I was choking, I was lost!  
This Song saved my life!  
I was bleeding stopped believing, could have died!  
This song saved my life!  
I was down, I was drowning!  
But it came on just in time!  
This song saved my life!_

GIR looked more than pleased with the reaction his plan was getting and started to spin Mimi and himself on the spot.

GIR:

_You'll never know what it means to me!  
That I'm not alone…_

All:_  
That I'll never have to be!_

Mimi

_I was broken._

Gaz:

_I was choking, _

Tak:

_I was lost!_

All:_  
This Song saved my life!_

Dib:_  
I was bleeding,_

GIR:

_Stopped believing,_

Zim:

_Could have died!_

All:_  
This song saved my life!  
I was down, I was drowning!  
But it came on just in time!  
This song saved my life!_

_My life (X2)_

_This song saved my life!_

_My life (X2)_

_This song saved my life!_

_My life(X2)_

_This song saved my life…_

Zim glared at his minion for daring to play such a trick, but that was soon washed away my the sweet taste of Gaz pressing against his lips. Dib felt the nip on his chin and returned it to Tak before moving upwards to kiss her. He broke apart reluctantly and gave Zim a sharp tug on the antenna to get him away from his sister. Mimi looked at the jumbled mess of wires from the computer and tried to sort through them out of curiosity. It was inevitable that the machine was going to have to be fixed sooner or later, and her voice gone, just as she'd feared, so why prolong it?

However, one wire was frayed and sparking slightly. She picked it up only to drop it instantly as the electric reacted to her metal skin. GIR widened his eyes at the sight and jumped over to try himself. He jolted and grinned at the sensation. Then, he paused, passing the wire from one had to another. Then, he looked at Mimi… He grinned and called over to the group. They watched in terror as he said the very phrase that meant danger in any language or galaxy. He held the wire as close as he could to Mimi without causing it to react and beamed excitedly.

"I gots an IDEA!"

**A/N:**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, I was on another time limit and wanted to get this to you awesome people out there asap! **

**Oh no, GIR with an idea, this can only mean danger… for them… hilarity for us though XD please review and I'll update soon XD**


	23. Chapter 22

"No." Zim said bluntly, "Just, no GIR!"

"Meany Masta!"

"I vote yes." Tak said, deliberately sneering at Zim.

"Loves you, Takkie!"

"It can't be that bad I guess…"

"Awe, I loved you too Gazzie!"

"But it's not really solving the problem, is it? It kills me but I'm with Zim on this one."

"Bad Mary-Dib! Bad!"

Mimi hung her head in guilt, "_Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong, I'd give away all that I own! If I say I'm sorry, will you believe me?_" **Sorry – Daughtry**

Zim threw his hands up, "Zim is not going to take a chance on a pair useless, difficult robots that can't do anything right!"

Mimi felt her eyes burn as she pointed at him warningly, "_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right! According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind! I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even if it would save my life, according to you! According to you…_" she pointed at GIR, still glaring at Zim, "_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head! According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he's ever wanted! Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I've got to lose! He's into me for everything I'm not… According to you!_" **According to you – Orianthi**

Zim blinked in shock, but held his ground, "The answer is still no!"

"It's just too risky as well as not fixing anything!" Dib added, gaining a death glare of his own.

GIR started shrieking in protest. As far as his ideas went, this one seemed pretty good! It didn't involve piggy's or monkeys or tuna, in his eyes that was bound to be a success! Why couldn't Master and Mary-Dib see that? He tugged of Zim's sleeve and looked up at him pleadingly.

"But, if computer and Mimi make the zappy noise again, but longer and make BIG zap! Then music gone from computer and into Mimi! Mimi go sing-sing and no one else has to no more!"

Zim still refused, and Dib along with him. It wasn't that it was a stupid idea, in fact they'd all come close to passing out from the shock of logic that the robot had managed to summon. There was a possibility that with the right arrangement and work, they could connect the wiring with the SIR unit and channel the musical waves into her. That way, the musical way of life would be over… But then Mimi would be stuck singing every time she opened her mouth and thus the problem wouldn't actually be solved. The music would still be part of their lives and who knows how else it could affect the robot and those around her. So, they were set on a no for an answer. In the long run, the boys would rather go the long road and fix it properly then taking a short cut and still having the music present. But GIR was relentless, he blinked away tears and held Mimi close, looking up at his superiors pleadingly.

"Pretty please with tacos and pizza on top!"

"No!"

"Think about it Zim," Gaz smirked, "It's not like we'll be the ones singing, just her, and she likes it."

"And they spend most of the time together, so it's not going to affect us." Tak rolled her eyes at their stubbornness.

"But what about -" Dib started, but was cut off by Zim.

"It's the principle of the thing!"

"For the love of Irk, just let them have this one thing!"

"We've been through enough, they deserve a break." Gaz folded her arms.

The girls groaned at their arrogance. The way they saw it, if this idea worked, then the music was gone and Mimi and GIR got what they wanted too. It was win-win! But no, Dib and Zim had to go and play hero and pull the 'I'm smarter, I can fix it' card. Typical males! Why were they so stubborn and pig-headed? They thought about all they'd been through and felt a pang of hurt, what if things had turned out differently and they never saw one another again? If they couldn't bare to think about it, then how could they expect poor GIR to think about not hearing Mimi talk again? Dib and Zim backed away at the glares their mates were giving them.

**Give it Up – Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande:**

Gaz:

_Someday I let you win,  
Treat you right, but now you're out of your mind! Oh…_

Tak:_  
You never met a chick like me,  
Help them out, we both know that it's right…_

Both:_  
Always want what you can't have, but is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?  
Make you feel good as I whip you into shape yeah boy,  
Let's get it started!_

The groaned at the boys stubbornness, and stepped closer warningly.

Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been,  
Such a shame, you don't put up a fight!  
It's a game that we play, at the end of the night,  
It's the same old story but you never get it right!  
Give it up!

_Come a little closer baby, baby!  
You know you're gonna help them, you'll do what we tell you,  
Baby baby!  
_

Gaz: (rolling her eyes)

_So stop trying to worm around,_

_No you won't, ever leave them behind!_

Tak:

_No…_

_You better believe the idea will stay,_

_Cuz it will work and we'll do it!_

A their closeness, the boys were flushing slightly and it was clear that they were starting to sway towards an agreement. At this, the girls smirked and winked at them.

Both:

_Look at me boy cuz I got you where I want you,_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Gonna help them, gonna fix this,_

_Take a back seat boy, cuz now I'm driving! _

_Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been,  
Such a shame, you don't put up a fight!  
It's a game that we play, at the end of the night,  
It's the same old story but you never get it right!  
Give it up!_

_Oh…. Yeah…_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby! (X2)  
You know you're gonna help them, you'll do what we tell you,  
Baby baby!_

_If you are my baby then you'll get this done with tonight!_

_Look at me boy cuz I got you where I want you,_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Gonna help them, gonna fix this,_

_Take a back seat boy, cuz now I'm driving! _

_Give it up, you can't win  
Cause I know where you've been,  
Such a shame, you don't put up a fight!  
It's a game that we play, at the end of the night,  
It's the same old story but you never get it right!  
Give it up… yeah!_

Dib felt his cheeks turn scarlet while Dib had flushed a jade green. They knew exactly what the girls were trying to do: flirt their way into getting what they wanted… And it was working like a charm… Well, for Dib it was, Zim shook himself mentally and tried to glare at them, but he was still faltering slightly.

"Th-the answer is s-still no, G-Gaz-love…"

Dib stared at the floor, "Uh… what he said…"

Mimi nodded appreciatively at her mistress, and was willing to accept it that she was to fall silent again soon. However, GIR was not so willing and glared at his Master and Dib, pointing accusingly. His eyes burned into ruby light that evaporated the tears in his eyes into steam. No, he decided, he wasn't going to let this one go so easy.

"How would _you_ feel if you could never hear Gazzie or Takkie talk again?"

At that, the boys felt like they'd been hit in the gut. In truth, if the positions had been switched, they'd be doing the exact same thing as this little android… fighting and never giving up. All of them were actually surprised to how emotional this robot could be. Considering the company, it would be fair to say that he was more human than robot, just as it wouldn't be fair to say that he was Irken either because they were naturally ruthless, it was the defect that were emotional… So maybe… alive would be a better way to describe him. He was more alive than any of them ever thought. Dib, being more merciful, patted the robots head softly and took Tak's hand, rolling his eyes in silent agreement. Zim clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, clearly outnumbered once again.

"Grrr… FINE!" he cried, "But do not come leaking at the eyes to Zim when it all goes wrong!"

* * *

GIR watched in awe as Mimi had the mass of static wires plugged into her head. The lid of her metal skull had been removed and her circuitry entwined with the computers. She sat patiently while Zim and Tak adjusted the settings and controls, salvaging the working parts and working them for the right purpose. Gaz had the job of keeping the static levels steady while Dib was in control of trying to salvage some use out of the broken parts, succeeding only three times and all of those with some difficulty.

No one knew exactly how this was going to work out. There was a chance that it would work out well, the music waves would be charged and then, with the right frequency and timing it would be channelled into Mimi's wiring. Thus giving the music to her and getting it out of the computers broadcast and freeing them. However, it could also go very, very wrong. The computer, or the SIR unit, could be overcome with the voltage and combust, the computer could break further and then they'd never solve the problem, the magnitude of the music could increase and fix them in constant song and not just occasional numbers… The list could and would go on and on. But, what other choice did they have?

"Now that should do it." Zim announced, cutting the welding torch off.

"So from past experience, another few hours then?" Dib asked, arching his brow sceptically.

"Just get out of the way, Dib-worm."

Everyone backed away and Zim hovered his hand over a large button on the control panel. GIR shifted excitedly from foot to foot and gave a cheeky thumbs-up to Mimi. She prepared herself and returned the gesture. Everyone in the room had their fingers crossed, hoping for the best. Please, they all thought, get rid of this damn music! Zim hesitated, a moment of dread spreading through him. Gaz rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, slamming her fist onto the button.

Mimi was jolted into the air by the sudden voltage. Everyone covered their eyes from the brightness. There was lightning snaking across the ceiling, smoke puffing from the half-built machine. This didn't look good, but there was nothing they could do now. The only thing they could do was wait until it was over, then… God knows what was going to happen. The machine sputtered to a stop and the wires snapped away from Mimi. Her antenna was smoking slightly, but she shook herself and jumped to her feet. GIR rushed over and examined her.

"Mimi okie-dokie?" he grinned with his tongue poking over his lip.

She tilted her head in thought but then she too grinned and tacked him in an embrace, "_I got the music, pretty music, I got the muuuuusiiiiic… in meeee…!_" **I've got the Music in Me – Jump5 version.**

Dib ignored the exclamation and looked around as if there was something buzzing around him, "But, what about the rest of us?"

"I don't feel any different," Tak muttered, "But then again, we never did feel different…"

"Try singing something." Gaz suggested.

They all tried to summon some sort of strong emotion that would previously have triggered a song, but now, there was nothing. No mystic tines floating in the air or seeping into their heads, it was just quiet… Seriously, it was over? Mimi had taken in all of it? Wow… as pleased as they were, they still never expected it to work!

"Success!" Zim cried in victory, pumping his fist in the air.

"It's about time!" Dib sighed in relief.

Mimi eyed them mischievously, "_Don't hold your breath!_" **Don't hold your Breath – Nicole Scherzinger.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaz asked cautiously.

GIR giggled, "Oh yeah… I forgots! Cuz Mimi gots the music now, she can make you have music whenever she wants!"

Tak paled, "What?"

Mimi shrugged apologetically, "_Without a song or a dance, what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me._" **Thank you for the Music – Abba.**

Zim growled, "What treachery is this? You mean we'll be at the mercy of that little SIR unit if she ever wants a song?"

GIR nodded, "Yep!" but he took pity on his master, "Awe, but it's okay, Mimi promises not to make you do sing-song often."

Mimi nodded in agreement and crossed her chest where a heart would normally be found. True, although Mimi could now manipulate them to sing, she didn't plan on using it. She only wanted the music for one thing, and that was to talk to GIR, and that's all she was going to use it for… maybe. Plus, they could only be influenced by her power if they were within a certain distance of her, so they really wouldn't be affected at all in the long run.

"Didn't Zim tell you that it would go wrong?"

"Hey, I said that it wouldn't solve anything!" Dib protested.

"Quit it, the pair of you!" snapped Tak, "It's done now and, well, it's not as bad as it could have been."

They deflated and folded their arms in irritation. Sure, it could have turned out worse, but it didn't mean they were happy about it…

"Whiner…" Gaz smirked, looping her arm around Zim's waist.

"Big smeet." Tak chuckled, entwining her antenna in Dib's spike of hair.

Mimi winked playfully at GIR who nodded with excitement. She focused on the group and felt the energy waves pulsate through her being. Just then, they all started at the light tune that played around them. They turned to glare at Mimi who shrugged and waved innocently. Gaz rolled her eyes and chose not to fight it, after all, it wouldn't last long and it was only when Mimi was around, so where was the harm really? She nudged Zim and smirked.

**All About Us – He is We feat. Owl City:**(love this song so damn much!)

Gaz:

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance,  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down…_

Tak caught on fast and pecked Dib on the cheek._  
_

Tak:_  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet,  
Give it a try, it'll be all right…  
_

All girls, (Mimi too):_  
The rooms hush, hush and now's our moment,  
Take it in, feel it all, and hold it,  
Eyes on you, eyes on me,  
We're doing this right!  
Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us, it's all about us,  
And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt but, it's all about us…_

Dib swallowed thickly and pulled his mate closer to him, blushing slightly.

Dib:_  
Suddenly, I'm feeling brave, I don't know what's gotten into me,  
Or why I feel this way…_

Zim smirked at Gaz and held the small of her back, pushing her against him.

Zim:_  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?_

Girls:_  
The rooms hush, hush and now's our moment,  
Take it in, feel it all, and hold it,_

All:_  
Eyes on you, eyes on me,  
We're doing this right!  
Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us, it's all about us,  
And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt but, it's all about us…  
_

Mimi nodded towards the dancing couples and nudged GIR gently.

Mimi:_  
Do you hear that love? They're playing our song…_

GIR:_  
Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it…_

Mimi:_  
Do you hear that love? (x2)_

GIR:

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song…_

Mimi  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it…_

_Do you hear that love?_

GIR:

_Do you hear that love?_

Mimi:

_Do you hear that love, they're playing our song!_

GIR:

_Do you think we're ready? Oh I'm really feeling it…_

Mimi:

_Do you hear that love?_

Both:

_Oh do you hear that love…?_

All:

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us, it's all about us, it's all… (oh do you hear that love?)  
And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt but, it's all about us…_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,  
Spotlight shining, its all about us, its all about us,  
And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt but, its all about us…_

GIR chuckled and grinned with admiration at Mimi before waving at his leaders. At first, they didn't notice him, but then soon remembered that this was the very thing they had wanted to avoid and broke apart.

"Awe, you all look so cute!" GIR cooed.

"Don't do that!" Dib moaned, face-palming.

Mimi shrugged innocently, "_If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say, you can't stop the beat!_" **You Can't Stop the Beat – Hairspray Cast.**

"Zim votes to escape before it happens again."

"I second that." Tak muttered.

"Agreed." Gaz nodded.

"Right behind you!" Dib added.

They sprinted out of the labs as fast as they would, not wanting to get trapped in Mimi's music waves again. It wasn't that they hated it, in fact for that one moment, they kind of felt at home in it, but that's what had scared them the most. They didn't want to get used to music again. But, considering that GIR and Mimi spent pretty much all of their time together, it would be pretty easy to avoid. And because the waves were in an unregistered SIR unit, they were safe from being tracked. Yeah, that was finally sinking in. They were safe. Dib took Tak's hand while Zim took hold of Gaz and they relished in the moment. Knowing them, they didn't know how long this safety was going to last, but they would enjoy it.

After all, Dib and Zim still felt like taking a forceful swing at the other, Tak and Gaz had become sort of friends somewhere along the way, and GIR finally had the chance to hear Mimi. Who knows where this was going to lead them, but at that moment, it didn't really matter. After all, peaceful moment like this were rare, and no one wanted to spoil it… not just yet anyway.

* * *

*_Meanwhile, in the far reaches of the galaxy… I do not mean to make this sound like a Star Wards intro, I'm sorry…_*

"Hey! No fair, the signal cut out!"

"What do you mean it cut out?"

"It cut out. It's gone!"

"Well, did you at least save the coordinates so we know where we're going?"

A pause, "This ship doesn't do that…"

An angry growl, "Why did I let you pick the escape pod? You always pick the worse one! Now we're just floating in space until we land somewhere!"

A childish whine, "And no music either!"

"As soon as we get out of here, I'm leading my own race alone!"

"No way! I'm leading my own race!"

The bickering continued as the escape pod floated in the vacuum of space, without power, without destination, and without a planet in sight. If one was to look closely at the side of the pod, they would probably recognize the Irken insignia displayed on the door. They also would have noticed two tall figured inside, shoving one another in distain and glaring with their eyes, one burning red and the other flaming purple. They'd lost the fight, but they hadn't lost the will. But where they'd end up… meh, who knows?

**A/N:**

**I thought I'd just add that bit at the end there to clear up any thoughts about what happened to them XD Yeah I know the end with the gang was a little soppy but hey, I was feeling sentimental! One more chapter and then that's it I'm afraid. So, tell me what you think? XD**


	24. Chapter 23

GIR chuckled to himself and looks at you, reader, breaking the fourth wall again. He thumbed over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Hey at it again! I don't get it, I like the singing!"

Mimi looks at him questioningly. GIR blinked and suddenly understood. He steered her towards you and places his hands either side of her head, making her focus. For a moment, she doesn't see anything, but then, you slowly come into view. She starts looks at GIR, wondering how long we've been there for. As if he can understand her thoughts, he moves her hand to make her wave at you.

"They's my munshkin friends, they been with us the whole time!" he insists before looking at you apologetically, "Sorry I didn't speak to ya, things got _really _busy!" he looks back at Mimi, "You gots to keep them a secret, kay? Secret munshkin friends keep our secrets too."

Mimi nods and grins at you, "_It was enchanting to meet you._" **Enchanted – Taylor Swift.**

GIR hops on the spot, "Mimi-love!" Do my favourite song please! So now we can say goodbye, just like the last time!"

Mimi nods excitedly, "_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it, sing it for the world!_" **Sing – My Chemical Romance.**

She concentrated on her newfound powers and summoned a bouncy and hyperactive techno beat. Instantly, GIR cried out in glee and placed his hands on his head like bunny-ears and flapped them, shaking his hips from side to side. Mimi watched in confusion, but shrugged and joined in too.

**Caramelldansen (speedy mix) – Caramell**

GIR:

_So did you like this big sequel? Did you listen to it too?_

_I hope you did, or else go and start again! (like before…)_

_We all sang really loud, and I even heard Mimi talk!_

Mimi:

_And I found out, I can keep singing!_

GIR beamed at Mimi for joining him in the song and pointed at her for the chorus.

Both:

_Oh that's right!_

_This is the end, of the big sequel, hope you had fun, please come again!_

_The Tallest are gone, and the PAK's are all fixed,_

_They still in love and so am I!_

Mimi looked at her counterpart hopefully; he bowed in signal for her to take the lead. She looks at you nervously, but smiles all the same…

Mimi:

_It all worked out, still, a few problems,_

_But more or less, we're still happy!_

_I can't believe, that so much has happened!_

GIR:

_This was written by the A Scribbler,_

_She worked so hard and loved the reviews!,_

_This again, why make me say this again?_

He shrugs it off and starts spinning with Mimi, giggling in joy.

_Meh, oh well!_

_We're together, man I love this song, and it's more fun singing with Mimi!_

Both:

_And the Tallest are gone, we're all happy,_

_And we get to keep a bit of music!_

The song comes to a slower bridge and the two look at you with a hint of longing.

_Sequels done, that makes me sad now,_

_We gonna miss you, don't leave for too long,_

_It's okay, we had some fun and,_

_Now we have the happy ending!_

_So come on!_

_Sing with us or dance if you want to,_

_The adventures starting in a new way,_

_And it's the best, cuz we're all here and,_

_Who knows what's around the corner!_

_We loved this one, it seems you too and this one seemed better than the first one!_

_We will all be, together forever,_

_We'll take our bow and thank you for reading!_

The song stops and Mimi feels the power drain from her, resuming her to normal. GIR applauds her and gives her a quick hug before turning to face you.

"Maybe we see you soon, munshkin, but till then, we gonna miss ya!"

Mimi smiles and waves, "_I hope you're happy in the end, I hope you're happy, my friend…_" **Defying Gravity – Wicked cast**

They turn to leave, occasionally looking over their shoulder to smile and eave once more. They mutter one last goodbye before the elevator takes them out of the labs, only thinking of the fun they're going to have in the future. That all of them were going to have, together.

The end…

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it. The end of this one. I had to put the Caramelldansen song one more time, it's such a bouncy song to end on! XD**

**So, be honest? Was it good, better or worse than the first, did the songs fit etc? Thank you so much for the great reviews and to all who sent requests for me, I tried to use as many as I could. Thank you all so much and I love you all for the support. Rock on my Munchkins! XD**


	25. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Hello readers!**

**It's been a while! Thanks for all the reviews and awesome song suggestions and support! **

**Well, I'll cut to the chase, I was thinking about making a third instalment, but I wasn't sure of this was liked enough to make a trilogy, I mean, I loved making it and it was clearly more popular than the first. But maybe I'd be overdoing it with another, what do you think?**

**I've put a poll up on my profile and it would really mean a lot to me for you all to take part. Should I make a third musical, just do some musical one-shots based on the musicals, or just leave it as it is? I'd love to see what you think and if you have any song ideas or plot points please let me know XD**

**A Scribbler**

**-x-**


End file.
